Avengologers in One Piece
by XylimLinyx
Summary: Daiyu and I are just minding our own business at her house when this thing decides to throw us through this massive hole. Where did we end up? ...You have got to be kidding me... Ps- I forgot to say I don't own One Piece, only my OCs, which means this is not a yaoi
1. Chapter 1: Where Are We?

This is my first published story. I hope to keep it going without long breaks in between each chapter. So let us begin!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Lost in Your World**

"…Marvelous, Marvelous, *clap* Ironman"

The seats quickly filed out, only a few people staying back in the large church. I turned to my friend, an embarrassed look on my face.

"Do we really have to come to every service for this? People look at us weird 'cause they know we're part of the originals," I started to hiss.

She only laughed. "Don't worry about it, Vi. It's just because you aren't used to people staring or you still don't really believe in the religion, isn't it?"

I grumbled. "So what? I can't help being me and I never used to really believe in any higher being…"

"Let's go!" she grabbed my arm and pulled me. I almost tripped at her suddenness.

"Hey! Slow down, Dai!"

She tugged us out into her car and took us to her house. I slumped in my seat. Daiyu was a little eccentric, to be kind. She constantly calls herself crazy- sorry, I meant insane. She prefers insane. I, on the other hand, am usually the quiet one. I follow her around a lot to make sure she doesn't get into any trouble. We're basically sisters.

When we reached Dai's house, she ran upstairs and brought out our favorite movies to watch. We loved the classics- who doesn't?- and they also made perfect background noise. She slipped in one of our most watched dvds and then turned to me.

"So, what's up? You seem a little out of it today."

She also knew me better than anyone else. I sighed. "The usual: too much worrying over useless stuff. It would be nice to let it all go away for once and just relax." I saw the look she gave me. "And no, there is no guy."

"Aww… Come on. I thought you said you liked someone. Don't tell me you're still avoiding guys because of your ex." She puckered her brow.

"No- yes- I don't know!" I sighed heavily. "I'll figure it out some other time. It's not like it'll get any worse or better anytime soon. Come on, let's talk about something happier."

"Hm… Well, the Avengology group has quite a few new members. Which reminds me, why don't you wear your Thor cape or carry your Mjolnir around while we're there?"

Yeah, you heard right. I am part of a religion that my friends had created. And I am part of the original group, so I have a character, which just happens to be Thor. "I don't see you wearing anything special while we're there, Miss Black Widow." I stuck my tongue out at her. Thor and Black Widow as best friends? To use one of my favorite phrases, who'd a thunk?

It started to get late, so we moved our stuff to get ready for bed. We had a fold out couch, and I think it's one of the best inventions ever made. After all, it's super comfy and just cool. We talked about anything and everything before falling asleep.

I groaned when I woke. It was still too early to get up, but I had the weird feeling that I needed to. I slowly got up and looked around. Crap! Where'd Daiyu go? I walked around the house before noticing her at the table.

"Hey, what's up? Why are you up so early?"

She smiled lightly. "I could ask you the same thing." She paused and sighed. "Dreams are strange sometimes…"

I nodded. "Actually, I had a weird dream too… And I bet it's because we always talk about One Piece!" I stuck my tongue out. "Again, how many times do I need to dream about them, and why are they always doing something strange? From the look on your face, I'd guess you had a dream about them too."

Dai laughed loudly. "You read my mind! I thought I was supposed to be able to read yours, not the other way around!"

We laughed a little. It always seemed like she knew what I was thinking. It didn't help that we used to show up to school wearing the same colored shirts- I swear it was never planned. We also seemed to have dreams about the One Piece characters, which I believe is because we always talk about it.

It was only seven in the morning and Daiyu had a cup of coffee. I stuck out my tongue. "Do you actually like that stuff? I think it smells bad."

"There's nothing wrong with it!" she tried to sound angry, but we ended up laughing at each other instead. Her kitchen was fairly large. Ever since she moved out of her parent's house and into one of her own, she's started hanging her favorite items around the house. For example, there's a katana that hangs on the wall in the kitchen. Some many think that's kinda strange, but I love the sword. It has a beautiful black hilt and a lustrous sheath. There are also a few daggers hanging with it- why she loves them, I don't know, but she IS Black Widow.

She saw me looking at the weapons. "Let's fight! I mean a fake one."

I laughed at her. "Of course you do. I knew that."

I lightly pulled the katana off the wall and she grabbed a couple of the daggers, after sticking an extra one in her pocket. "What? It's just in case I lose one from my hands," she said innocently. I shook my head with a smile.

We pretended to stand in our own separate stances. She jumped forward with a yell and I lifted my katana to block. I pushed back, forcing her to move away and circle me. I giggled lightly; it was fun to have our pretend fights. This time I stepped forward, careful not to swing too hard or fast. She slid my sword away with one dagger and moved in to attack with the other. I swung down and around, catching the hilt.

"You got some new moves, I see."

I laughed. "So do you."

We continued for a couple minutes before sitting down. Well, I sat down and she wandered off towards the deck. It connected to the living room, so I wasn't too worried about following her.

That's when I heard a yell. I jumped up and ran to the deck. Daiyu was leaning over the railing looking amazed. "Wow! Look at this, Violet!"

A long black tendril reached up and grabbed her, pulling her down. I screamed and tried to grab her, my fingers barely touching the edge of her shirt before she fell into a black hole. I was shocked and frozen until I noticed another tendril reaching for me. I jerked away from the railing, falling on my back. I pulled myself into the house before it wrapped around my leg. "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!"

I grabbed the hilt of the katana lying in front of me and swung at the black mass. It cut apart, releasing me, but two more tendrils grabbed my arms. I couldn't get away, no matter how hard I pulled and it dropped me into the hole. Well shit. Ironman save her, Odin help me…

* * *

I heard a small pop and my vision flooded with light. I closed my eyes and felt myself falling. I let out a yell and landed heavily on my wrist. "Crap… It hurts…" I squeezed my eyes shut at the pain.

When I slowly opened my eyes, I was staring at a blue sky. "What the hell? Wasn't it supposed to rain today?" I mumbled to myself. I looked around to see I was lying on a deck. And if that wasn't confusing enough, Dai was lying beside me, face down.

"Oh shit! Dai! Dai! Are you okay?" I was more than a little worried.

Her eyes slowly fluttered open. She began to laugh, lifting herself up so she was sitting. "Oh my god, that was awesome!"

I sighed. Of course she would think it was fun. I was glad she wasn't hurt though, I didn't think I'd be able to do much with only one hand. I cradled my other wrist and looked around more carefully. That's when I noticed the mast.

"Dai… Where are we?"

She turned her head quickly. "Wha- oh." She titled her head slightly before clapping her hands together. "It looks like a pirate ship!"

"Who the fuck are you?"

I froze at a man's deep voice. I lifted my head towards the sound and my eyes widened. An overly tall, fire-headed man was glaring at us. He must have heard me and Dai talking. It was silent for a few more moments while I was still trying to process the information.

Daiyu was faster. "Are you Kid?"

He snarled, "Answer my fucking question."

"Holy shit, you really are tall." She only paused for a moment. "Why do you wear lipstick? How does your hair stand up like that? Can I see your knife? And have you ever had a rela-"

I covered her mouth with my good hand. "What the hell are you doing?" I hissed. "He could kill us in a moment and you'll just make him angrier!"

Kid glared at us for a little longer before stomping forward. He pulled on Dai's long hair, ripping her upwards. "Who the hell are you to ask me questions?" He shook her slightly. "So how about you tell me who the fuck you are!"

I scrambled so that I was standing next to her. "I- We- We're Daiyu and Violet," my voice squeaked. "And w-we have no idea what happened. Something pulled us in here."

I was almost trembling. I hid it as best as I could, I didn't want him to have the satisfaction of thinking he had complete control over us. His eyes slid to mine, his lips still pulled back in a snarl. He dropped Dai on the deck and walked back to his crew. "Killer."

Killer stepped forward. "Yes, captain?"

"Make sure they aren't Marines. Get any other info you can out of them. If we aren't at the next island by then, kill them."

I trembled at his words. We were so easily disposed at his words. He couldn't care less, and why should he? Infamous pirate of South Blue, devil fruit power, and merciless killer, he had power and he knew it.

I fell back down. We barely survived this, how would we be able to survive the next part? I crawled over to Dai; she was sitting up now. "What was that? You know Kid as well as I do! We're going to die on his ship if we aren't careful!"

She turned her head to look at me. "But I had to ask… And you interrupted one of the most important ones! Besides, it wasn't that bad; it was kind of funny."

I shook my head at her. There was no way we would survive until the next island. A hand shot out, grabbing my injured wrist and wrenching me from my spot on the floor. "Ouch!" I hissed. I pushed against the person's hand, but they wouldn't release me. Suddenly, Daiyu set her hand on theirs, "If you don't let go, I'm going to start getting really pissed."

They let go of my wrist and I pulled it against me again. I was surprised it hadn't been broken; I must have been lucky. She carefully looked at my wrist. "I know. It's damaged. But I should be okay after a few days."

Daiyu smiled and gave me a light hug. We turned back to the crew, specifically Killer, and gripped each other's hand tightly. His stance suggested he was wondering what happened, but it's hard to tell when I can't see the person's face.

He nodded his head; I assumed he meant we should go. I stepped forward, Dai copying me. He took us to a large room, most likely the mess hall, and motioned for us to sit across from him. I sat slowly, worried about what would happen. It was quiet for a while.

Until Daiyu had more questions to ask. "Do you always wear that helmet? How do you eat? Why did you join Kid's crew? Does Kid-"

I cut her off again. "Enough, Dai," I hissed.

She would certainly get someone pissed off, namely Kid. I was glad that Killer was so much calmer than his captain. I could almost feel his eyes move between us.

"So…" he started. "You are Violet and Daiyu?" he nodded to both of us in turn.

I made a small nod. My eyes would only flicker to him for a moment before focusing on the ground or Dai again. Her answer was much louder. "Yup! And you are Killer, that was Kid, and these are the Kid Pirates!"

I sighed. I hoped she wouldn't get hurt on this ship-

My thought was stopped when she was pulled away. "Wha- Where are you taking her? Bring her back!" I yelled at the man pulling her out of the room. He stopped to look at me. Crap, it was Heat. I froze, I knew I couldn't take him on, but there was no way I'd let someone just take Daiyu away. She was my sister for goodness sake! (Yes, I realize I hardly swear)

A blade entered my vision and I fell back out of my seat. Killer had pulled out one of his scythes. I made no move to get back up, and backed away instead. "I want my sister back," I managed to say quietly.

"So you're related." He clearly wanted to continue asking questions.

"Not really… She's my best friend; she is the closest person to me." My eyes flashed, "And I'm willing to do almost anything to someone who hurts her."

He walked around the table to stand above me. I was cradling my wrist still, trying to force back my fear. "What happened to your wrist?"

His voice sounded disinterested, as if he was reading it out of a book. "I fell," I mumbled.

He grabbed my upper arm, pulling me to my feet more carefully then the last person had. I wanted to back away; he was too close for my comfort. I could almost hear his silent question. "I don't like being close to people." I added, "Except for Daiyu."

He let go of my arm and I sat in a chair further away from him. He sat on the same side of the table this time, leaving a chair in between for my comfort. "You are being separately questioned so you can't lie to us. Where did you come from?"

"We- we are from a different place… There's no point answering actually where because we clearly aren't at her house anymore," I spoke softly. "We are from a different world. Some strange black thing pulled us here. I don't even know why we landed on your deck," I added, grumbling.

I doubt he would completely believe me- who would make up a story like this anyways?- but I hoped he would consider that I wasn't just making something up. I could barely see him tilt his head. So he was considering it… I looked away. This situation was uncomfortable, to say the least.

"So you aren't a marine." It wasn't really a question, but I nodded anyways. I kept my head turned away. I really just wanted to be somewhere else right now… Why couldn't we-

"Ouch!" Killer had pulled my wrist away from my body. I couldn't pull back without hurting myself, but I pushed against his hand. "Let go! That hurts!" I froze when I realized I had just yelled at Massacre Soldier. I slowly lifted my head to look at him. He didn't seem to be pissed from what I could tell from his body language.

He had found a roll of cloth somewhere- I really need to pay more attention- and was wrapping my wrist tightly. I kept flinching as he would accidently wrap the bandage too tight or his hand would lightly bump my wrist. When he was done, I lightly touched my wrist. He had no reason to do that for me.

"Th-thank you…" I managed quietly.

He barely nodded, pushing the rest of the roll to the side. "Now, tell me about yourself."

I froze and lowered my head. What would I be able to tell him and what should I avoid saying? "I'm 19. I was training to be a veterinarian, but I've only been able to take biology classes so far… Um, I don't know what else you would care to know…"

"Can you fight?"

I shifted uncomfortably. "Well, sort of… I was never trained by anyone…"

I could almost picture him raising an eyebrow. "Explain."

"Daiyu and I would pretend to fight at her house. But, I lost the katana I was using when we came over here." I puckered my brow. I was still holding it when I fell into the hole, so where did it go?

"You fight with a katana?" he sounded a little surprised.

I glared lightly. "Just 'cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't fight, even if I look like a terrified little kid."

Silence. "Tell me about your friend."

"She's 19, too. We were born at almost the same time. She… has a problem with tact. Don't take any offense to what she says, she doesn't mean it," I almost pleaded. As afraid as I was for myself, I was even more terrified for her.

"Kid makes the decisions here."

I should have known he'd say something like that. He's probably one of the most loyal first mates around. Except for maybe Zoro. Speaking of him, why couldn't we have been dropped on the Straw Hats' ship instead?! But nooo, we had to be left on the ship of one of the most dangerous rookies around.

Wait… where we even in the Grand Line? "Where are we?" That should've been one of the first things I asked.

"In the Grand Line."

I sighed. At least we weren't in the South Blue or somewhere I didn't know anything about. Killer looked interesting in my reaction. I looked away from him. "I, um, have some knowledge on the Grand Line, though not a whole lot…"

Killer leaned forward. "We could use information on the Grand Line."

I pulled further away from him. "I-I don't know that much about it. I barely know anything about One Piece except for the main characters."

He stood up and walked up to my chair. "One Piece? The treasure?"

"N-no. One Piece, the show. We had were able to watch what happened in my world, but I didn't see very much," my voice raised a couple pitches when he leaned closer. I pushed away from him with my good hand and backed away.

He grabbed my arm, pulling me against him and holding a scythe to my throat. "Then you will have to tell us everything you know about the other people here." He released me and I fell to the floor. "At least you can be sure you'll live until the next island."


	2. Chapter 2: How Long Until We Can Leave?

I sat on the floor, trying to regain my breath. I had saved our lives for now, but did I doom us for later?

* * *

"Killer." Heat had walked up behind him silently. "The other girl's story seems to match up with her's. However, she keeps saying something about being the high priestess and how the gods weren't going to be happy."

Killer tilted his head. What was up with these girls? The bronze haired one, Violet, she was incredibly shy, but the moment the other girl was threatened, it was like she was a different person. And the golden haired girl, Daiyu, was hyper, and only a few things seemed to make her act serious.

Killer shook his head and stood. "I have to speak to Kid."

* * *

I continued to sit on the floor. I was exhausted, scared, and most certainly getting more and more worried about Daiyu. What did she tell that other man? Did he hit her for asking too much? Was she telling him the truth or a story?

The door slammed open, making me jump. Kid walked closer and I tried to back away. He grasped the front of my shirt and pulled me off the ground. I held onto his wrist tightly with my good hand; my feet weren't touching the ground.

"So," he sneered. I had to force myself to keep from showing the fear on my face. "You know a little bit about the Grand Line, do you?" He threw me on the ground. My injured wrist slammed into the floor and I curled around it. "You're going to tell us everything you know. And if you don't…"

I heard someone's fingers snap. I looked up to see them drag Dai in by her hair. My face blanched before I glared back at him. "Don't you dare touch her," I spat back venomously.

He laughed. "I see what you mean, Killer. This one does have guts as long as it has to do with the other one."

Oh shit. I told him that, didn't I? Yup, I doomed us. I slowly pulled myself up to a sitting position and stared at the floor. I should have known that, I should have THOUGHT of that. NEVER tell your enemies your weakness! I messed up badly.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you."

I heard a low growl. He was talking? Oops, I guess I missed that. I really do need to pay more attention to my surroundings. I noticed a hand enter my vision before it wrenched on my bad wrist. I couldn't hold in the yell of pain as he pulled me to my knees.

He smirked at me with an evil look in his eyes. "I told you to look at me when I was talking to you. Next time, it might be your friend who gets hurt instead."

I saw Heat reach his hand out so it was lightly gripping her neck. "Don't touch my sister!" I ripped my arm away from him with a sharp stab of pain. I ran towards her, but Killer grabbed my shoulder. He had a scythe out and I knew he wasn't afraid to use it. I glared at him, but I didn't move.

I heard Kid's laugh echo in the room. "Take them to their room and lock them in."

Killer pushed me, forcing me to walk ahead of him this time. Heat was doing the same with Dai, but he still had his hand on her neck. I fumed silently until Heat opened a door, pushing her in. Killer was about to do the same for me when I looked back at him. "I can walk in by myself."

The door shut behind us, locking us in. I dropped heavily to the floor. This was too much excitement for one day. It was too much for a year! Daiyu looked over at me and crawled closer. I put my good arm around her shoulders and looked at our new room. It had one bed, just big enough for the both of us, and a small desk against the wall. It was rather small, but it could have been worse.

"Hey… You alright?" Dai sounded worried.

I gave a dry laugh. "I really screwed us over, didn't I?" I sighed. "I shouldn't have said I knew anything about the Grand Line, I shouldn't have said how close we were, and I shouldn't have let that stupid captain push me around so much." I glared at the floor. I shook my head, "But anyways, what happened with your, um, interrogation?"

Dai smiled- how can an interrogation be fun or a good thing? "That guy was alright. He didn't do anything to hurt me, if that's what you're worried about. I told him about our religion." I groaned. It still follows me everywhere I go. She laughed and continued, "And I said I was the High Priestess! I may have mentioned that we were both higher ups within it…"

I couldn't believe that. Even in One Piece I was going to be known as Thor, god of Thunder. I sighed heavily. "You're going to have to help me remember the information on the few islands we've heard about." I stood and pulled her to her feet. "If we tell them what we know, how ever little that may be, it may be enough to save us until the next island where we can hopefully get away from them."

"But I have so many questions to ask Kid! And he didn't answer any of my previous ones, and- eep!"

I patted her head, making her flinch. I laughed- she was so weird sometimes. I slowly crawled over to the far side of the bed and collapsed. I was far too tired and I wanted to just wake up back at her house like it was all a bad dream.

* * *

"Bitch!"

I jumped up, waking instantly. What happened? Please don't tell me Daiyu got herself into trouble… I opened the door, somewhat surprised it wasn't locked. I ran down the hallway and froze when I saw her on the deck. She was holding two daggers with eight men surrounding her.

"Stop!" I yelled and burst through their circle. "What's going on?"

I saw one man holding onto his arm. "She bit me!"

She shot him a look. "He tried to touch me!"

I looked between them. It seemed likely that he tried to touch her, and I could definitely see her biting him. I sighed and rubbed my head. Of course they decided to gang up on her. "Look, I'm sorry for what she did, so please don't hurt her."

Most of them just glared back, a few snickered. "Let her go? Just like that? Hell no!" he stepped into a stance. "She's going to pay!"

I widened my feet just before he ran forward and kicked as hard as I could. I had learned some karate a few years ago, but I hadn't practiced in a while. Besides, kicks were easy for any person to do. An arm found its way around my neck, holding me back. I pulled against it, trying to breathe. Daiyu slashed the arm and I put my back against hers.

This really wasn't what I was hoping would happen on our second day. I just wanted to stay in the room, hopefully avoid all of the men, and get some of the info written down. But no, now I had to kick anyone who wanted to hurt my sister and punch a few who got too close.

Suddenly the men froze and I looked up to the upper deck. Kid and Killer were watching us. Kid had a wide smile on his face, almost as if he was pleased his men were fighting. Killer just stood with his arms folded, but it looked like he was ready to jump in if need be. Well crap.

"Nice fighting skills you got there," Kid smirked. "You better not have taken any damage from two little girls!" he growled at his men.

I felt myself grow smaller. I didn't want to be inadvertently responsible for the death of a couple crew members just because I happened to land a few kicks on them. I could see the men shift their feet. I knew they didn't want to feel their captain's wrath, either.

I heard a small sound and raised my arms just as Killer's hand shot out to grab me- at least it wasn't one of the men going for a final hit. He pulled me off the deck towards my prison again. Crap. I didn't want to end up being permanently locked up, though it may keep Dai out of trouble more.

When we reached the door, he threw it open and pushed me onto the bed. I stared up at him, more than a little worried. "Why didn't you say you could fight unarmed?"

His voice sounded calm, but he looked rather unhappy. I moved further away. "You can't expect someone to be able to tell you everything about themselves when they are being pretty much threatened. And anyways, I kind of forgot. I haven't practiced in a few years," I grumbled to myself. I had a bad memory, to say the least.

He pulled me back closer to him so I wasn't against the wall. I immediately pushed back. I could tell he was curious, but I didn't want to have to explain it to him. Then he sat down on the bed right next to me, keeping his grip on me.

I felt extremely uncomfortable next to him. "B-bubble issues," I managed to say. I avoided people in general; I just made more of a point to avoid being this close to a guy.

He looked at me. "Bubble…?"

I nodded slightly. "I-it means space. I don't like people entering my space." He backed away a little bit, letting me breathe easier. "A-and don't tell Kid. He already has enough stuff against me, I don't need the rest of my time here to be a living hell," I grumbled.

Killer stood without replying. I knew he couldn't promise, Kid was the captain after all. He opened the door in time for Heat to drag Daiyu up and throw her in the room. The door closed behind them, leaving us alone again.

She stared at me for a moment. "Was he in here with you? Does that mean you have a smaller bubble now?"

I rolled my eyes at her. "I most definitely do not have a smaller bubble- it was super uncomfortable in here! But," I turned to her, "why did you start a fight with them? You could have easily been killed by his men!"

"But I have my knives!" she twirled them in front of me. "They fell on the deck in front of me. Has my katana shown up?" She was bouncing up and down on the bed.

I sighed and shook my head. Whatever had deposited her weapons had left with the sword. It was rather annoying, actually. I walked over to the small desk and sat in the chair. "I need to get some of the stuff we know written down. I don't know how long we have until the next island, but I want to be sure this is done so we could possibly leave."

Daiyu jumped off the bed and raised her arms. "The day after tomorrow! What? The men were talking about it when I was walking around."

"How'd you get out anyways? I thought they said the door was going to be locked."

She smiled widely. "I can pick locks. Just like Black Widow!"

I shook my head. If she was able to be more like Black Widow, then where was my super strength? I didn't even have my own Mjolnir to use. I tried to focus on the paper on the desk and write as much as I could. I only managed to fill one page, though. I was beginning to feel quite tired. I wonder what time it is…

I barely registered a knock on our door before it opened. Killer walked in with a tray of food. He set it on the desk next to my paper and leaned against the wall. I rubbed my eyes and called Daiyu over to eat.

"But I'm not hungry!" she complained.

"When was the last time you ate? It has to have been quite a while, so you need to eat," I glared at her. I said the same thing every time she told me she wasn't hungry. "It doesn't matter if we aren't at home; I'm still going to make you eat something."

She sighed and grabbed one of the plates. I nodded, pleased with myself. I turned back to my own food and ate slowly. It was just a simple sandwich, but they hadn't given me any breakfast and I was starving. Killer continued to stare, but I tried hard to ignore him.

Finally, I sighed and looked up at the man leaning against the wall. "Do you need something?"

"Why do you force her to eat?" he sounded a little curious.

I shrugged. "She doesn't eat enough," I grumbled. I felt a little like a mother rather than a sister sometimes. He continued to stare though. What was up with him? Could he not just leave us alone? I would really like to just go to sleep and I couldn't do that if he was here.

I dropped my head onto my desk and groaned lightly. Why couldn't we have landed on Luffy's ship? It would have been so much better there.

"What are you doing?" he still sounded curious. Why?! Can someone please tell me why you put us on this ship?!

"I'm tired," I grumbled against the desk.

I heard a small sound and turned to see Killer taking our empty plates away. My eyebrow rose. Did he actually leave because I said I was tired? That was a surprise and a half. I slowly got up from the desk and walked to the bed. Daiyu was sitting on the edge staring at the wall.

"I need to sleep… You should probably go to bed at some point, too."

She nodded. Since that was probably going to be the best response I would get from her, I laid down and closed my eyes. "Hey. Can we talk for a little bit before you fall asleep?"

I grunted and opened one eye. She giggled and started asking me a few random questions like where I thought Luffy was, what the island we were going to would be like, and so on. I tried to answer as best I could, but I didn't know very much about the time that we had dropped into.

During one of her pauses to think about another question, I fell asleep.

* * *

"What else did you find out?"

Kid was looking at Killer from behind his desk. Killer thought for a moment before replying.

"She learned how to fight barehanded a few years ago, but hasn't practiced in a while." Killer paused. Kid knew there was something else he was holding back. "And… she has a "bubble" problem. She said it means she has a problem with how close people get to her."

Kid smirked. "Oh, I could have fun with that. And Killer," he said as Killer turned to leave. Killer looked back at him. "Make sure that girl doesn't get out this time. I don't want her wandering around my ship," he spat.

He left without a word. Kid turned and looked back at his desk with a growl. "That damn girl will be a pain."

* * *

I woke slowly, a big difference from yesterday. I guessed it was probably close to noon, considering that was my habit for waking. I slid out of bed and stretched. I froze with my arms in the air. Crap. Where's Daiyu?! I pulled on the doorknob, but it was locked. Shit.

I pounded my fist on the door. "Where's Daiyu? Let me out!"

The door slowly opened and I saw one of the men I attacked yesterday. Double shit. "She's eating. You can't leave until she gets back." He stepped into the doorway, making me back up. "I should make you pay for what you did yesterday." His voice dropped to a growl.

I looked around the room, but there wasn't anything I could use as a weapon. I widened my stance and lifted my hands to protect my body. He seemed almost glad that I was preparing to defend myself. He punched a few times, trying to judge how I reacted. I blocked with my forearms and tried to avoid hitting my wrist. It was better, but definitely not healed yet.

He seemed to realize this and grabbed it when I moved to block a punch. I yelled and tried to block out the pain. He gripped it harder and pushed me onto my knees. "I don't take anything from anyone. Only Captain can give me orders."

"And me."

He spun around, releasing me. Killer stood behind him with a deadly aura around him. The man left quickly, leaving me with Killer. I refused to look at him and pushed myself against the wall. I could see him crouch next to me under the curtain of my hair.

"Let me see."

I clutched my wrist closer to my body. There was no way I'd let him look at it. He could- Well, I guess he was the one that wrapped it in the first place. I slowly let go and held it closer to him. He lightly gripped my forearm and unwrapped the bandage. I almost gasped when I looked at it. It was larger than my other wrist and was a deep purple. I knew it would fade after a while, but it looked so horrible.

Killer lightly trailed hid fingers across, looking for anything that would suggest it was damaged worse than he thought. It felt… weird. I didn't like when people did that because it always felt so weird, but this was different. It has to be because of the pain. It has to, I told myself firmly. There was no information to suggest otherwise. And yes, I do tend to analyze things a little too closely.

He stood and pulled me up carefully. "I can take you to the showers if you want. Then I can rewrap it when you're done."

I nodded. Well that was… nice of him. He led the way to the shower and I followed closely behind, still holding my arm to my body. He opened a door to a large washroom that had multiple shower stalls. I suddenly felt nervous. I mean, who would want an evil pirate crew to enter while you were naked? That would be extremely embarrassing. He pushed me inside.

"I'll stand here so no one enters."

Well that's one worry off my mind. I slowly walked further in after he shut the door. I still felt nervous as I stripped and placed my clothing on the floor. I quickly stepped into the shower and turned on hot water. It felt nice to be able to clean myself. I grabbed my shirt and washed it off, as well. It didn't smell so nice and I could walk around with a wet shirt. I placed it to the side when I was done and turned the water off. I grabbed a towel I had noticed against the wall and quickly dried off.

After wringing my shirt out and dressing, I walked to the door and knocked. Killer opened it to let me out. I could tell he was curious about my shirt. "It was dirty." He nodded and took me back to my room.

"Violet!" I was squeezed when I entered the room. "You went to have a shower? Heat didn't know where you went, so I guessed Killer had come to get you." She was smiling a lot. Uh oh.

"Did you sleep at all last night?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Sort of. I couldn't fall asleep!"

I sighed. "Try not to get into any trouble, okay? We have to make it through one more day before we may be able to get out of here."

She nodded and span around in the room. I shook my head at her and turned to Killer. He held out his hand and I placed my arm in his grip. He bandaged my wrist again before letting go. I looked back at Dai before turning to him again. "Um, would I be able to have something to eat?"

He turned and walked out of the room. I guess that means I follow him…? He needed to speak more. I followed him to the room he had interrogated me in. I guess I was right when I thought it was the mess hall. He motioned for me to sit as he grabbed a plate from the front.

There was a few men sitting in the room and staring at me. Awkward… I looked down at the table. Killer set the plate down and sat across the table from me. Eggs and toast. That sounds very good right about now. I started eating, noticing that he was still watching me. If I had to describe it, it almost felt like he was pondering on something.

"Okay, this is just feeling weird. What's bothering you so much that you keep staring?"

He seemed shocked. Was I not supposed to notice? He leaned forward slightly. "And what makes you thinks something is up?" he sounded curious and defensive.

I backed up. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you," I grumbled. He continued to stare. I guess that means I have to answer. "It just seemed like something was bothering you. I don't know why or how I can tell."

He leaned back. "Alright then."

I frowned. He sounded… worried? Relieved? "Okay then…" His actions and words didn't really make sense.

"When will you be done writing the data on the other islands?"

I jumped. I had zoned out a little there. "Oh, um, it shouldn't take much longer."

He nodded and looked away. Did what I say about what was wrong bother him that much? I mused as I finished my food. I set my fork down. "I'm done."

He showed me back to my room and left without a sound.


	3. Chapter 3: Freedom!

Well then… I guess I shouldn't comment on his mood. I shook my head and got back to working on their data.

"Dai?"

I heard her walk up behind me. "Yes?"

"Could you look this over in the morning for me to make sure I haven't made any mistakes?" She nodded. "And, I was wondering… Is it normal for a guy to be on edge simply because you noticed how they were acting?"

"Killer, I'm guessing? I'm not sure. But I bet he's not used to it. He does wear a mask after all. And I think the internet said something about him being the calm, quiet guy, so he probably seems like he doesn't care to everyone else." She laughed, "Did you comment on his mood and then he started acting weird?"

I nodded and she burst out laughing. I started to laugh with her. It did seem kind of funny that Killer would be unsettled by something I would say. I'm hardly an adult! I shook my head with a smile. He must just be having an off day. Nothing else really makes sense.

* * *

"Damn it," Killer muttered. He was standing at the bow of the ship thinking. "How is she able to figure out what I'm thinking and feeling?"

* * *

The next morning was better than the last. I woke at a regular time, probably eight or nine, and Dai was sleeping. She probably stayed up late, so I wasn't going to wake her yet. I got up and stretched, hopeful for a nice day. I could grudgingly admit that yesterday wasn't too bad on Kid's ship.

I heard a sound behind me and saw Dai getting up. "Morning. How's it going?"

"Morning. Not too bad, I don't think. How about you?" she wiped her eyes and stretched.

I smiled. "Pretty good actually. This should be the last day on the ship."

Someone knocked on our door and opened it. Heat stepped in far enough to say we could both go out to eat breakfast before closing it again. I smiled wider. This would be great! We could actually leave the room together!

We knocked on the door and Heat opened it, letting us out. I briefly wondered what happened to the other guy who was guarding our room yesterday. The door into the mess hall opened and that man was sitting in the seat closest to the door. My face whitened slightly. He had a large cut down his torso and a few dark bruises. He noticed me staring and glared. I quickly looked away.

Did he get punished? If that happened because of me, I would feel terrible. I grabbed my plate and sat next to Dai so she would block my view of him. I hardly talked while we ate and I think Dai noticed. I hoped that no one else did.

We finished and were walked back to our room in silence. When we got to the door, Dai turned around to Heat and asked, "Do you have a bath I could use?"

"Yeah. In the shower room. I'll take you there."

He let me back in before walking away with her. I sighed and sat on the floor. I don't know why, it's just more comfortable than a chair sometimes- just ask Dai. I closed my eyes. It was silent, both inside the room and outside. I vaguely wondered if Heat had locked the door or if anyone was guarding it right now. Then I got curious. It would be nice to sit outside…

I slowly opened the door. No one was there. I stepped out and walked quietly to the deck. It was bright outside and there was still no one in sight. I wonder where they went… I quickly stepped out onto the deck and sat against the railing near the front. It was so warm…

I'm not sure how long I sat before I heard a sound. I opened one eye and saw Killer walking towards me. I sighed. He looked stiff, so he's probably unhappy. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at him when he stopped. His arms were crossed and he was looking down at me.

"Before you can say anything, I didn't do anything wrong. Heat took Dai to the bath and he left me there. But please don't punish him, he didn't do anything wrong either. I just wanted to sit outside and no one was around so I thought it would be alright…"

He didn't say anything. He didn't even move. My voice trailed off and it was silent again. I began to feel awkward and I looked away. He continued to stand next to me, and it was beginning to make me nervous.

"Would you please say something or do something? This is getting weird…"

"You should have stayed in your room."

I sighed. "Finally… I knew you weren't happy, but could you please say something instead of standing in silence?"

Crap. I shouldn't have said I knew. I saw him tense for a moment before pulling me to my feet. I stared at the ground waiting for him to do something. My head was pushed upward and I jumped backwards. I could imagine him rolling his eyes. But it's not my fault; he knew I didn't like people getting close. He stepped forward and I forced myself to not back up.

He stopped right in front of me. I shook slightly, holding back most of the shakes. He lightly grabbed my arm and took me back to my room. He looked at me once more before he left the room. I sighed. I was either in a bit of trouble, or Heat was. I didn't like either answer very much.

* * *

"Come on, you've been in there for an hour."

"One more minute!" a voice could be heard on the other side of the door.

Heat sighed and sat back down. The girl was taking a long time to have a bath and he was stuck here until she was back in her room. He looked up when he heard footsteps. Killer rounded the corner and stopped next to Heat.

"The other girl got out."

Heat shook his head. He should have locked the door, but Killer's voice sounded like it was no longer a problem. "I'm very sorry. It won't happen again."

Killer nodded and walked away.

* * *

I woke suddenly when the door opened. I had been zoning in and out while I was sitting on the floor. I looked up at the person who had opened it and froze. There was an incredibly tall man, even taller than Kid, in the doorway looking down at me. I pushed myself further from the door.

"Hello. I'm guarding you."

He shut the door behind him. I was frozen for a couple more minutes before finally getting up. Who the heck was that? I'd have to ask Daiyu when she got back. I scoffed. She loved to sit in the bath for a long time, so it could be another half hour or it could be a couple minutes.

I sat on the bed and dozed again until the door opened a second time to let Dai in. She looked like she was slightly pouting.

"He told me I had to get out," she huffed.

I paused for a moment before laughing loudly. She looked like she was trying hard not to laugh, too.

"You were in there for a long time! He must've been getting bored waiting for you!"

She sat down next to me and laughed. We just giggled about the whole thing before I reminded her that I wanted her to check over the information I had written before I gave it to Kid and Killer. She got up and sat in the chair. I stood behind her and tried to comb her hair with my fingers while I asked her about our new guard. His name was Wire, apparently.

"You remembered quite a bit. You don't have to do that, you know," she said, referring to her hair.

I hummed. "I know."

"Hey… Can you sing that song?"

I smiled. "Sure."

She had a favorite song that she liked me to sing ever since I had first sung it to her. I closed my eyes and started.

_Kagirinai hikari furu  
Sono Basho o tada mezashite  
Ima  
Bokura wa Tabitatsu_

_Ah... Sekai wa naze_  
_Kuraku Yurete Shimau no_  
_Yami ni toketa_  
_kanashimi ni_  
_Hikari tomoshite_

_Kagiri aru_  
_sekai nimo_  
_Hateshinaku yume wa yadoru_  
_Bokutachi wa,boktachi no_  
_Mirai o mamoru tame_  
_Unmei o,kiri hiraki_  
_Sono michi o tada shinjite_  
_Ima_  
_Kono sekai chuu no_  
_Negai yori tsuyoku_  
_Kimi o Mamoritai_

I opened my eyes. Singing always made me feel better.

I had most of the knots out of Dai's hair and it was mostly dry, too. I sat back on the bed and let her finish looking through my notes. She finished in a couple minutes, there wasn't much that had to be changed, though she did add a couple points.

She ran her fingers through my hair this time and I smiled. No one ever did that anymore, it was a nice feeling and it made me feel like I was little again. The door opened suddenly making us jump. Kid walked in looking down at us. I felt very small in his presence and I would really prefer to not be there when he was around.

"Where's the data you wrote?" he growled.

I pointed to the desk and he spun around, grabbed the paper and went to leave. He turned back with a smirk on his face. Crap. Smirks and Kid do not mix well.

"And I'll take her so you don't disappear the moment we dock."

He grasped Dai by the back of her neck and pushed her out of the room.

"No!" I yelled when the door closed and beat my fists on it. Damn it! How did this happen…?

I fell to the ground. Now she was with a sadistic man who could kill her in a heartbeat. And she was likely to piss him off further. "Goddamn it, I swear on my own name, if you do something to her, I won't ever forgive you," I spat with hatred.

* * *

Killer stood on the upper deck staring at the ocean. That bronze haired girl was strange. He could still see her purple eyes flash when she was mad and how they would dim when she was afraid. And he could still hear a voice singing softly- was that her? He shook his head. She would somehow manage to figure him out, unlike all the other people who thought he was just cold.

Why was she different?

* * *

Kid rubbed his forehead in anger. The girl he had grabbed from the room was incredibly annoying. She asked a thousand questions at a time, pause for a moment, and then came up with a thousand more.

"Will you shut up!" I yelled.

She paused before smiling back. "But you haven't answered any of my questions."

Kid was beginning to regret taking this girl instead of the other one. The other one he would be able to bother by just getting closer to her. This one, THIS one decided it would be fine to piss off the captain in whatever way she felt like!

He grabbed her throat and pushed her into the wall. "Either shut up, or lose your life," he hissed.

She looked shocked by the movement, not afraid. Kid dropped her and walked back to his desk. Her lack of reaction was strange. Anyone would have been terrified in that situation, yet she just treated it as another thing that happened. She was… interesting…

* * *

I raised my head when the door opened. Killer motioned for me to get up, but I just sat there. He hauled me to my feet and led me to the deck. I had shut down after Kid and Daiyu left. I felt empty, I didn't even care.

When we reached the sunlight, I paused. It felt warm, but it didn't warm inside my body. I stumbled as I walked again. Killer grabbed my arm to stead me before dropping it. He seemed confused, but I didn't care enough to ask why.

He stopped me in the middle of the deck. I looked up to see Kid holding Daiyu's arm. My eyes widened and I tried to run forward. Killer grabbed me again and I struggled. She was right in front of me! I had to see if she was okay!

"Stop it. Wait for Kid to speak," he hissed.

I slowly stopped and waited for Kid. He seemed to enjoy this and I glared at him. He waited in silence on purpose. I wanted to hurt him so badly.

"You are free to go. After," he added, "Killer and I have looked at what you wrote."

His smirk grew wider as I trembled with rage. He's not worth it, he wants to kill me. I can't attack him…

I wrenched my gaze from him and looked to the side. I doubted he would like that, but I only wanted to get away from here with my sister. I heard a thump and he walked by me. I saw Daiyu on the ground and I rushed over to her. It looked like he had dropped or thrown her to the ground.

"H-hey. You okay?"

I felt incredibly nervous. She looked up and smiled. "Yup! I asked him a lot of questions, but he still refuses to answer."

I sighed and placed my hand on her head. "It's better to not ask or he'll only get more pissed off."

She pouted slightly and I pulled her to her feet. It was somewhat difficult to do with one hand, but not undoable. I gave her a quick hug and pulled her to the side. I wanted her to stay with me instead of going off and ending up in a fight with someone. I think she understood, because she stood beside me for a while.

I could make out the island, but it took forever for it to get closer. Eventually the men started walking around, getting things ready to dock. I was getting excited again. Our freedom was so close!

* * *

Kid sighed heavily. The one girl knew a bit of information they didn't have before. He didn't know if she was withholding anything or lying about some things, but a couple of the men could always ask around the town they were stopping at to see if the people there knew anything.

He looked over at Killer who was even quieter than usual. "Oy," he growled. "What're you thinking about? It's got you all distracted."

Killer seemed to snap out of whatever had his attention. "Sorry, Kid. This girl… she just seems… to know too much."

Kid nodded. She knew about him, Killer and Heat when she appeared, not a big surprise since they had bounties, but she also knew about some of the other islands and he heard her mutter something about another crew once. He kept thinking about the other girl though, and her lack of fear for her own life.

Killer was lost in his own thoughts, too. When he went to take the girl to Kid, her eyes were completely empty. He was surprised and confused. She always had something in her eyes, but they were a void. The only reason he could come up with was it was because Kid had taken the other girl away.

Both men thought the same thing: she was definitely different…

* * *

We watched the docking preparations with interest. I wanted to get off the ship quickly, but Kid's words echoed in my head. I wouldn't go until I saw either him or Killer. Then there wouldn't be any reason for them to come chasing after us. Just before the men finished, Kid and Killer walked back onto the deck. I half pulled Daiyu behind me. If they wanted to take her away again, they would have a lot more trouble than last time.

Kid stopped in front of us. "You can leave the ship. However, I will be checking with the people here to see if you told me any lies."

I shook my head. "I told you what I could remember. As far as I know, nothing on there was a lie."

He stared for a moment longer before letting us go. I pulled Daiyu with me as I escaped the ship.

* * *

"Keep tabs on them."

Kid turned and walked back to his room. Killer sighed at the order. He might be able to find out something about the bronze haired girl though, so he jumped off the deck and strolled into the town.

* * *

"Wow! We should go shopping! And let's go see that! This is amazing!"

I would have laughed at how Dai was acting, but everything was so amazing to me, too. I stared with obvious awe as we walked through the town. Everything was so much more beautiful when I could really see it. It was breathtaking.

"Wait!"

"Catch that thing!"

I looked down in time to see three people running towards us and a small animal running away from them. I held my hands out and whistled quietly. It turned its head to look at me and ran up my arm. I grabbed it before it could fall. It was a small brown monkey and I immediately snuggled it a little closer to me. It was the most adorable animal I had ever seen!

The people had stopped running and were staring at me. I felt confused and a little embarrassed when they continued to stare.

"You caught it!" the woman said eventually.

The little boy seemed to be even more shocked than the woman. "It-it never goes anywhere near people… It always runs away…" the man spoke.

I looked between them and the small, shivering animal. "Um, is he yours?"

The man looked shocked by my question. "No! Oh no, it has been living at the edge of town for some time and we've been trying to get it used to people." He eyed me warily, "Do you have a devil fruit or something?"

"No, no! I-I was training to be an animal doctor."

The woman walked closer. "Then, could you please take care of it? I know you have no reason to say yes, but it would mean a lot to us."

They all nodded in unison. I looked down at the monkey. It trusted me out of all these people. There was no way I could leave it alone. "Of course."

They looked relieved. I smiled, happy with myself. "Oh, would you possibly have any medical supplies I could use? I would like to check this little guy out."

"Of course! Come with us, we have the supplies at our house."

I turned back to Daiyu. "Don't worry about me. I'm just going to look around here. I'll try not to get into any trouble," she laughed as she ran away.

I smiled and hoped she was right.

* * *

Extras:

The song is by Kana and it's called Unlimited World! Sorry if you don't like when people put songs in- I'll try to limit it as much as possible.

ObsidianPhantom: I'm glad you like how it's going so far! I'm really trying to keep Kid and Killer the way they're supposed to be, so I hope I don't make a mistake anywhere. I noticed how there were hardly any fanfictions on Killer, too, so I really wanted to try my hand at one.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: You're exactly right! Killer was caught off-guard and he's not used to it. And don't worry, Daiyu will have her own POV in the next one or two chapters.


	4. Chapter 4: Back Again

Killer stood in a tall tree watching a house closely. The one girl, Violet, had entered half an hour ago and he was waiting for her to leave. He noticed a movement as someone opened curtains and then the window for one room. He saw the flick of bronze hair and he knew it was her.

He climbed another branch higher so he could see her more clearly. She was leaning over something on a table, and could barely hear her words.

"Please, just hold still. I'll be done soon. Shh…" it sounded like she was trying to calm something down. "I'll sing you something, okay?"

When she started, he knew it was her that was singing on the ship earlier. Her words were soft, but he could make out the melody. It wasn't a song he had heard before; it was different from the other song she had sung. It seemed to calm the thing down, though. After a few more minutes she stood and left the room cradling it.

Killer jumped out of the tree and moved a little further away. She had a small animal on her shoulder as she left the house. He could also see a man and a woman waving goodbye from the entrance. He had to wonder why exactly she had gone to their house. He had caught up to the girls just in time to see her walk after the man and woman and to see the other girl run off in a different direction. He had decided to follow the bronze haired one instead, telling himself it was because she would never leave the other girl behind.

He watched Violet through the trees, making sure she didn't leave his sight.

* * *

I walked slowly once I got back to the center of town. Which way would Daiyu have gone…? I turned down one street. We hadn't walked this way before, and she was very likely to go exploring both in shops and around the town. I kept one hand on the small monkey to make sure he didn't fall.

I sighed after I walked down a third street. Where was she? Maybe she walked into one of the shops we passed by before…

I froze when I heard a crash. At the end of the street were four men surrounding one person. Oh no, please don't say that's her… I ran forward and clutched the monkey tighter. I had no weapons on me and I seriously doubted I was strong enough to take on all of them at once, let alone two or three of them. And having a sprained wrist didn't help much either.

"Now you're going to pay for messing in our business," the one grabbing her sneered.

Well shit. It was Daiyu and she looked extremely pissed. I half wondered what they did that made her so mad.

"Hey!" I yelled at them to get their attention. They looked up and glared at me. I could feel my courage faltering. "Please, don't hurt her. She didn't mean any harm…"

My voice trailed off as two of the men approached me. "This _bitch_," the first one spat, "attacked us. And she is going to pay."

The second man continued. "And now that you've interrupted, we're going to have to make you pay, too!"

I backed up slowly, placing the monkey in the front of my shirt. As weird as it felt, I didn't want him falling off and getting stepped on. I placed my arms in front of me and looked around so I wouldn't trip. That's when I noticed we were at one edge of the town. Great, now no one can come help us. I briefly thought about the Kid Pirates, but I quickly shook my head. We could take care of ourselves.

Odin, help us…

The two men charged, only to jump back when a sword stabbed the dirt. I looked at the roofs around us, but no one was there. I touched the hilt and my eyes widened. It's my katana! I pulled it out of the dirt and held it in front of me. Even if I couldn't use it properly, it would do a lot more damage than my fists or feet could ever do.

"Now. Back away from my sister," I commanded. "Or feel the wrath of the Goddess of Thunder."

I had to say it. Daiyu looked so proud when she heard my words- I couldn't let people call me a god; I wasn't a man. They looked at each other before stepping closer again. The third man had joined so only one was holding onto Daiyu. I was in some serious trouble, but there was no way I would run away and leave her here alone.

I raised my katana higher. "You asked for it," I mumbled.

I barely registered a rumble before a lightning bolt shot down to hit the three men. They collapsed, their bodies heavily charred. My mouth dropped in shock. I couldn't believe that had actually happened. The smell of their burnt flesh was sickening. My body began to sway and I turned around to see Killer standing against a building.

"Killer…"

* * *

I sat up quickly. Where was I? What happened to Daiyu? I think I remembered seeing her slash out at the man holding her… I remembered the lightning bolt and I blanched. What had happened to me? I placed my hand on my chest before twisting quickly. What had happened to the monkey?

I slid off the bed and fell. My legs wouldn't hold me up, so I crawled on the floor, searching for the small animal. He wasn't under the bed, not under the desk… I was vaguely aware that I had been in this room before. I sat back and sighed. I was worried about him and I hoped he was okay.

The door opened, making me jump. I looked up to see Killer staring down at me. I saw a little head pop up behind him and I yelled, "Monkey!"

He jumped down to me and I hugged him. "Where did you go? I was so worried, you know." Killer stood in silence until I looked back at him. "Thank you so much for finding him and/or taking care of him."

He grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet. He let go once I was sitting on the bed again. "He found me."

I guessed from his words that my monkey had either ran away after I fainted and then found Killer, or climbed onto him when he took my wherever. Which reminds me… "Where am I?

He looked at me. "On the ship."

Well, crap. I certainly didn't want to find myself here so soon. I sighed and rubbed my head. I needed to get out of here, but that was pretty well impossible if my legs couldn't hold me up. And I still needed to find Daiyu. "Where's Daiyu?"

He placed his hand on the front of his mask. That can't be good… "Well…"

* * *

-Two Hours Earlier—

-Daiyu's POV—

"Catch me if you can!"

I giggled, running ahead of what looked like a huge mob of men. I had annoyed them all in some way, and it was hilarious. Then they decided they should capture me before I did anything else. There was no way they would catch me. I was having too much fun!

I slammed into something hard and fell back. Ouch… That hurt a bit. When I looked up, Kid was glaring down at me. Oops…

He grabbed the back of my shirt and lifted me off the ground- why did he have to be so damn tall?! "What the fuck is going on?" he growled.

I held back a smile. He was getting really pissed off, but it was kind of funny. His men shifted their feet and mumbled. "We were playing tag!" I announced happily.

They all stared at me. Did they not know what tag was? He growled once more and carried me to his office. I squirmed most of the way there- it wasn't very comfortable to be hanging off the ground and he was still too tall!

He dropped me on the ground after he closed the door and glared at me. "What the hell is your problem? Can't you leave me and my men alone?"

I smiled up at him. "But we were playing a game. You should play, too!" I said jumping up and down.

He turned and sat down at his desk. "I don't fucking think so."

I pouted slightly- that was no fun. "Aww, come on." I brightened, "Then can you answer some of my questions?"

"Fuck no," he snapped. "Get the hell out of my room."

"But you brought me here, so it's your fault."

He shot me another look. "Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

I closed the door just as he threw something sharp at me. I giggled to myself. His reactions were funny, though Vi would probably just sigh and shake her head. I shrugged and skipped back to the deck. I was kind of disappointed he had interrupted my game; it only lasted half an hour. But, now it means I can start a new one!

I laughed and went to bother someone else.

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I sighed. I should have known she would do something like that. Killer continued to sit on the bed and watch me- I thought I told him to say what was bothering him instead of just staring. I looked back down at my monkey. I hadn't given him a name yet. I brushed his fur which looked dusty.

I smiled. "I'll call you Ash!"

Killer's head tilted slightly as I laughed and hugged Ash again. I smiled at him before turning back to Ash. I slowly checked the couple bandages I had wrapped on him. He only had some scratches, but I didn't want them to get infected.

"I don't understand." I felt shocked when I heard him speak. "Why does it make you excited or worried?"

I thought about that. "Well… I guess because I care about Ash and I don't want him to get hurt. Why do you ask?"

He looked away. "No reason."

I huffed. "Well that's hardly fair." He looked back at me and I continued, "I answered your question, so you should answer mine."

He shook his head and stood. Well, I guess I wasn't going to get an answer from him. Just before he left, I spoke again.

"Just because you don't understand something, doesn't mean it's wrong or bad."

He left without replying.

* * *

"Violet!"

I looked up in time to be squashed by a hug. Daiyu was basically shaking with excitement.

"How are you doing? How did you do that lightning thing? You were amazing! You should have seen me before! I was doing really well against those men before you came and-"

"Whoa, Dai!" I cut her off. "One question at a time. I can only answer so quickly."

She pulled back slightly and started again. "How did you do that lightning? It was you, right?"

I rubbed my forehead. "Yeah, I did it, but I don't know how."

She frowned slightly. "Okay… I saw you collapse and then Killer came and picked you up so I decided to follow him." She paused. "Did you know that your monkey is afraid of everyone? It kept hiding in his hair though," she giggled.

I laughed when I pictured that. "I can see why he didn't say much when I thanked him." I looked down at Ash. "And I didn't know you liked Killer so much, Ash."

"His name is Ash? When did you choose that? Can I hold him?" Dai jumped up and down slightly.

I smiled and held him out towards her. "Only if Ash thinks it's okay." When he slowly walked onto her palm I answered the other questions, "Yes, his name is Ash. I just decided a little while ago when Killer came with him. Did you happen to see Killer before you came here?"

She nodded absentmindedly. I snapped my fingers and she looked up. "What was the question again?"

I sighed. "Please ask first, and then answer, not the other way around. I asked if you saw Killer."

"Ohh… Yup! He was standing on the deck with his arms crossed like always." She tried to copy him while holding Ash in one hand. "He didn't really seem any different from before, but I can't tell anyways," she stuck her tongue out.

I shrugged- I guess no one really could except for maybe Kid; and if anyone could, then they just don't let him know. Killer was strange. He always reacted strongly whenever I said something about how he acted and then he would try to hide it again. It was… different.

Dai laughed when Ash ran up her arm. I held mine out so he could jump between us. He seemed to be doing alright since he had so much energy. I hoped Killer had fed him something. That reminds me…

"What time is it?

"Around five," she was inspecting her nails. She jumped to her feet. "Let's go have supper!"

She grabbed my arm and pulled me out of bed, making me fall. I glared up at her. "I can't walk! Whatever I did with that lightning took away all my energy."

She stopped. "Oh… Oops," she laughed awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes and slowly pulled myself up so I was leaning against the desk. "If you help me, I could probably make it down there,"

She agreed with a laugh and put my arm around her shoulders. We walked slowly down the hallways as I leaned fairly heavily on Dai. Ash had decided to sit on my shoulder and wrap his tail around my neck. We made it about halfway before I asked her to set me down. I set my head against my knees- who knew walking was so tiring?

I heard steps, but I didn't bother looking up. "Why is she on the floor?" I heard Killer's calm voice.

I could almost see Daiyu shrugging. "She said she's tired so she wanted to sit down."

A hand wrapped itself around my arm and pulled me lightly to my feet. Killer didn't let go this time and I was glad. I probably would've fallen again if he had let go.

"Um… Hi? Thank you?" my words sounded more like questions than actual statements.

Daiyu put my other arm around her shoulders again and they took me to the mess hall. My feet barely needed to touch the ground, Killer was holding most of my weight up and Daiyu was holding the rest. When we reached the door, Killer let go of my arm and stepped through. Daiyu and I followed him in.

The hall quieted slightly when we walked in. A few of the men would glance at us while they were talking and eating. It felt awkward and somewhat scary in there.

"I see Killer found you," Kid spoke loudly over the other men's voices. "Come up here."

He waved us over and we walked down to the two open seats next to them. Daiyu slowly lowered me into one before she sat down. Kid had an evil looking smirk on his face. I was waiting for him to say what he wanted, though I didn't have to wait long.

"I heard you shot a bolt of lightning out of the sky. Care to explain?"

I froze. I couldn't answer his question, and even if I could, I wouldn't want to. A plate being set in front of me pulled me from my thoughts. I quietly thanked Killer when I noticed he had gotten food for me and Dai. I pushed my food around with my fork while I decided how to answer. I could feel Kid getting angry when I opened my mouth.

"I don't really know. It just happened."

He growled. "You better not be lying to me."

I lowered my head and nodded. I no longer felt hungry. I could hear some of the other men leaving while I slowly ate my food. I grabbed a small piece of an apple from my plate and held it up for Ash. I felt his fingers brush mine as he quickly grabbed the food. I giggled quietly and went back to eating, occasionally passing him another piece.

Kid had left with the other men, leaving me along with Killer and Daiyu. I had passed Ash all of the apple pieces, so he decided to climb down to look for more. Daiyu had eaten hers first, so he couldn't get any from her. He then walked over to Killer, but he had finished with his plate a while ago. I giggled when he tried to look under Killer's hand.

Ash ran back to me when I called him; it looked like Killer didn't find it as funny as I did. I saw his look and I smiled at him. "Was Ash bothering you?"

He looked away. "No."

I shook my head- he was a man of few words. "You can always call him back, you know."

It looked like he was torn between something. I opened my mouth to ask when he put his hand out. Ash walked down my arm and jumped across, grabbing onto Killer's hand and swinging slightly. It looked so cute.

Daiyu played with Ash as he ran between her and Killer while I finished eating. When I pushed the plate away, Killer grabbed it and put it with the rest of the dishes. When he walked up to me, I remembered something I should have asked before.

"Where's my katana?" I frowned. I didn't see it in my room.

"On the deck where you dropped it."

"What? Why's it there?"

He pulled me up and helped me walk. "I said: you dropped it. No one could pick it up."

I looked back at Daiyu and she shrugged. "Maybe it's working just like Mjolnir?" I asked her.

"I guess that would make sense. It did kind of drop out of the sky like the hammer did and the lightning only came after you were holding it."

I looked back at Killer. "Can we go to it? I want to check something."

He nodded and led us to the deck. It was getting dark, but I could still see a glint from the metal. Killer let go of my arm when we stopped next to it. I slid to my knees and lightly grabbed it- it didn't feel heavy to me. I set it back down. "Hey, Dai? Can you try lifting it?" I doubted Killer would if I asked.

She knelt down and tried to pull it up. I laughed when she started tugging on it with both hands. "I guess it really does act like Mjolnir." I grabbed it when she let go and lifted it off the deck.

I stood carefully, my legs holding me up for a moment before they collapsed again. Killer grabbed my arm again to keep me from falling. "Sorry. Thanks," I said quietly. He grunted in reply- that's more sound than I usually get! I held back a smile when I thought that.

When we reached the room, Dai walked in first and laid face down on the bed. Before I entered, I gave Killer a quick hug. I felt him tense and he dropped my arm. "Thanks… For everything," I mumbled against him. I pulled away and walked carefully into the room. He stood there for a moment longer before closing the door and walking away.

* * *

What the hell was that?! Killer thought. When she hugged him, he had frozen. He should have pushed her away or done something instead of just sitting there. She had surprised him a lot since she woke up. He could still hear her words when she said not understanding didn't mean it was wrong. He wasn't thinking that. He was only confused by how happy the small animal had made her.

And then she told him he could call the monkey back after she had called him away. She made it sound as if he thought it was bothering him. It wasn't, he just didn't know what to do with it. And then he held out his hand- he still didn't know why he had done this. Her laugh echoed when it swung from his hand.

And now. Just now she hugged him. He was shocked at her action. She had thanked him even though he had hardly done anything for her. He unconsciously placed his hand on his chest where her head had rested. She was becoming something that was never the same in his life, and he didn't know what to think.

He shook his head and went to tell Kid about the katana.

* * *

Extras:

Mangy: I'm really glad you like it! It makes me very happy when others like my story as much as I do. I hope my story continues to be good for everyone!


	5. Chapter 5: Demonstrations and Shopping

Kid stared out the window behind his desk. The information Killer had brought him was… interesting. "So you're saying only that girl seems to be able to pick up the sword?" Killer nodded. "And they have some sort of idea for how the lightning works?" Killer nodded again. Kid smirked. "Then get it out of her no matter what it takes."

He silently closed the door behind him, leaving Kid alone. "I may just have to get her to join my crew…"

* * *

I was sleeping quite happily in the bed when someone knocked loudly on the door. I curled into a ball and tried to ignore them. The knocking was louder and then I heard the door open. I rubbed my eyes and looked up at the person who entered. Killer. He was staring down at me with his arms crossed- I wondered what I did wrong this time. I sat up, pulling Ash into my lap. He had been sleeping, too, but now he was awake.

"What is it?" I asked sleepily- I guess using that bolt took a lot of energy that had lingering effects.

"It's the afternoon."

I blinked quickly and my mouth dropped. "I was asleep for that long?"

I went to stand up, but he pushed me back onto the bed. I looked at him confusedly. He sat on the bed next to me. I waited for him to say something, but it was silent.

I let out a breath of annoyance. "Please. Say what you want, the silence gets a little awkward sometimes."

He still seemed uncomfortable when I told him I knew how he felt, but he spoke anyways. "Kid wants to know more about your… power."

I placed my face in my hands. I should've known this would happen. "Look, I don't mean to be ungrateful or anything, but I don't want to be forced to join his crew. I'm sorry."

Killer refused to take the hint. "You'll have to answer his questions, whether it's from me or him."

I flinched at the thought of Kid asking me. However, I wasn't giving in so easily. "I-I can't. I already told you I don't know how it happened," my voice wasn't anywhere near as strong now.

Killer stood. "Alright then."

He left and the door closed. I got up, wanting to be ready just in case Kid decided to pay me a visit.

* * *

"I thought you were told to answer the questions."

I heard the growl of his voice behind me. I swallowed my food carefully and nodded. I was almost frozen to my chair. I had decided that I might as well eat before Kid decided he wanted me to answer the questions- maybe that was a bad idea…

I felt a hand grip the back of my shirt and pull me from my chair. He forced me to look at him, holding me up to his height. I was terrified of the anger he had in his eyes.

"Now. Tell me how the fuck you did that," he hissed.

"I-I told you. I don't know how it happened," I squirmed in his grip, my voice catching.

His face darkened further. He was not happy with my answer, but I didn't know what to do. His other hand shot out and grabbed me around my neck. I immediately grasped his wrist. "You were talking about something when you went to pick up your sword, so you clearly know at least one thing. So you'd better fucking tell me."

I struggled to breathe. I opened my mouth when Ash jumped up and started screeching. His grip loosened slightly and I fell to the floor with a thud. I gasped, taking in air while I still could. I looked up to see Kid squeezing Ash tightly.

"Please! Let him go and I'll answer anything you want!" I begged. Ash was barely moving in his hand. I could feel tears in the corner of my eyes.

Kid smirked and dropped him. I caught him and held him against my chest. "Now that's the spirit."

I glared at the man, both terrified of what he could do and furious at how he held everything I cared about over my head. He laughed and sat in one of the chairs. I slid a little further away and bumped into Killer. His arms were crossed like always, but he seemed tense- was he unhappy with Kid's method? I shook my head. He followed Kid's every order.

"W-we are a part of a religious group. I was named after the God of Thunder and Daiyu was named after an assassin. The God I was named after uses his hammer to attack with both physical blows and lightning or weather. We think that my katana may have similar properties as his Mjolnir, but we don't really know."

He stared at me for a little while. "So what you're saying is that it's probably the sword that has the power, not you." He frowned.

"I-I think so. No one else seems to be able to pick it up, either, so that matches up with Mjolnir…" Kid's presence was keeping my focus away from his question. I could be missing important facts and I wouldn't know.

"Grab your sword and get to the deck." His smirk widened. "We're going to have a little demonstration."

* * *

I sat on the floor in my room, my mind blank. All I could think was that everyone would be watching and I could end up killing someone again. My vision began to turn black.

"Vi…? Vi…!" I could hear someone yelling and a vague feeling of someone shaking my shoulder.

I slowly looked up to see Daiyu looking worriedly at me. "Oh… Um, what…?"

She shook her head. "I've been talking to you for a while. Are you okay? You're looking a little sick…"

I looked back at the sword in my lap. "I don't want to do this, Dai… What- what if I k-kill someone?"

My body started to shake. I was breaking down, and I didn't know how to stop. She gave me a tight hug. "It'll be okay… Don't worry. If Thor can do it, so can you!"

I smiled a little at her words. It was ridiculous, but it had truth behind it. If I was Thor, and Thor could do it, then so could I. I heard the door open, but I didn't bother to look. Dai moved away and I was pulled to my feet. I wiped my eyes as Killer turned me around to look at him. He froze for a moment before silently motioning that it was time for us to go.

I gripped the hilt of the katana tightly and walked toward the deck. Killer and Dai followed behind me and Ash was sitting on my shoulder. When we reached the deck, Dai ran off to stand against the edge by herself. I turned to Killer and held Ash out to him.

"Please… Just take care of him."

I turned before he could reply. I walked out to the center of the deck and stopped, facing Kid at the bow.

He was smirking widely. "Give us a show."

He was enjoying every moment of this. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself- I thought it would be easier to control the power this way. I held my sword higher with a silent prayer- please let this work and please don't hit anyone!

I heard the crash of thunder as a lightning bolt struck the deck a few feet in front of me. I fell to my knees and tried to stay conscious. I could hear Kid laughing loudly. Someone's hands- Dai?- grasped my shoulder. My vision blacked and I fell against the deck.

* * *

Killer walked up to Kid after placing the unconscious girl in her room. Kid was grinning wildly. "She would be something good to have on my crew."

"Kid. I don't know if her body would be able to stand up to constant uses of that."

He glowered. "It had to be a stupid, weak bitch that got it…"

Killer watched his captain closely. He usually came up with crazy ideas about how to get them through situations. It hadn't failed them before, but Killer wasn't sure if that would be the best way to approach this problem.

Kid smirked again and looked back at Killer. "Train her. Then she'll get stronger. And if she refuses to join, then threaten the other girl or her pet," he spat.

Her monkey chose that moment to let itself poke out from Killer's hair. He held back a sigh. Kid noticed and gave him a strange look.

"Why the hell do you have that thing?"

Killer shrugged. "She didn't want him to get hit by the lightning."

Kid narrowed his eyes and turned away. "Make sure you get her stronger. She's almost useless the way she is now."

* * *

I woke slowly. It looked dark- was it already night? I tried to pull myself up, but I fell back against the pillow. Using that power was more than I could do. If Kid kept demanding that I used it, I might not survive one day.

"Violet?"

I turned my head to see Daiyu sitting on the floor next to the bed. "Hey," I said weakly.

She jumped up and hugged me. "I was so worried when you collapsed! Killer said you would be fine after a while, but then noon passed, and then supper, I thought you wouldn't wake up!"

I patted her back. "Now you're just being over dramatic." She smiled lightly at my joke. "There's no way I'd leave you back here by yourself."

She sniffed a little, but her smile was much bigger. I laughed a little and ruffled her hair. She laughed back. She told me what had happened after I had passed out. I was glad no one had been hurt, but I had a feeling of dread. I was afraid what the next thing Kid would say to me- or what he would ask me to do. I had wanted to avoid being anything interesting, but it seems I wound up doing just that.

Killer had walked in at some point and was leaning against the wall. I looked up at him and Ash popped out of his hair. "Ash!" I held my arms out and he jumped to me. I laughed and hugged him tightly. "I was wondering where you were!" I looked back at Killer. "That's the second time you took care of him for me. Thank you so much."

He nodded. I felt he wanted to say something, but was holding back. I raised my eyebrow and waited. He cleared his throat. "Kid wants you to train with me to get stronger."

I groaned and hid my head in the pillow. "I knew it. I knew he was going to try force me to join," I grumbled into the pillow. I turned a little to glare at him. "And I seriously doubt he'd take no as an answer, which means he's probably planning on holding Daiyu's and Ash's lives over my head."

"Yes."

I groaned again. Now I was charge of many lives. I could either train myself and kill other people, or refuse and watch my sister and Ash be killed in front of me. "I hope Kid realizes I don't want to kill people…"

I didn't expect an answer back. "He's probably quite aware of that."

My eyes widened when Killer spoke- did he actually talk when he didn't need to answer something or tell me anything? Before I could say anything, Dai cut in.

"Are you training her to use her sword then? Does that mean you could train me to use blades, too?"

She sounded so excited. I rolled my eyes at her antics. Killer nodded after considering and I bet that he would come to regret agreeing to her request. I closed my eyes and rolled onto my side. I was still exhausted from before. I heard Killer quietly leave and the door close. Daiyu climbed into bed beside me and faced me.

"Now you don't have to face this alone," she smiled at me before turning away.

Her words were more than unexpected. They touched my heart, though, and I could feel tears well inside me. I forced them back and tried to sleep.

* * *

Killer stood in the crow's nest on duty. The girl kept invading his thoughts. He didn't know how to react when she had almost started to cry as Kid strangled her pet. She had been crying when he went to take her to the deck as well. She was clearly terrified of Kid, but she still managed to glare at him with hatred in her eyes. Killer had a feeling that if she had no one to protect here, he probably would hardly see that fire in her eyes.

And both times he had brought the monkey to her, she had seemed so excited. She had even thanked him. Her voice was so sincere that he knew she hadn't been lying. He was surprised when she had passed Ash to him in the first place. It meant she trusted him enough to put it in his care.

Killer sighed and shook his head. She was still reading him like a book, knowing how he was feeling and what he was thinking. He was beginning to get used to it though, which made it easier to hide his surprise. He only hoped she wouldn't be able to see through that as well.

* * *

"Let's go to the stores! We need new clothes," Daiyu whined to me.

"It's not my decision. Besides, we don't have any money."

She smirked and I began to feel uneasy. She ran off before I could say anything though.

* * *

"Kid…"

He growled and tried to ignore the whining voice next to him.

"Kid… We need money so we can buy some new clothes. These ones aren't doing so well."

He turned and glared at the short girl. Her blue eyes were wide with innocence. He almost scoffed at the look. He pushed her roughly away and looked back at the papers in his desk.

"If you give us money, I'll stop bugging you for a while."

He slammed his fists on the desk and yelled at her, "Go ask Killer!" As she was about to leave he said, "And you better leave me alone for a very long time."

She just smiled back at him before shutting the door. Kid clenched his fists. He was going to hit her one day. Then maybe she would show some fear. Kid smirked- he couldn't wait to make her afraid of him.

* * *

"Let's go, Vi!" Dai skipped up to me.

I saw Killer and Heat trailing behind her. "Do we need guards?" I asked uneasily.

She giggled. "It's part of the arrangement. They're following to make sure we don't try to run away."

I sighed. "Okay then… Let's go."

She let out a squeal and pulled us to the town.

* * *

I sat in the changing stall while Dai tried to coax me out. "Come on, I bet it looks really nice."

"Dai! It's a short skirt! There's no way I want to be on a ship full of men wearing this!"

"But it's not like you'd be wearing it every day." I could hear the pout in her voice.

I slowly opened the door and stepped out. The black skirt was much shorter than anything I would normally wear- it had to be close to Nami's skirts. The vibrant purple shirt had a fairly low neck as well. I dropped my gaze as the three people continued to stare. "W-what…?" My face was a deep red.

Daiyu laughed and spun me around. "I told you it would look good!"

She had picked out quite a few clothes before me and was now forcing me to try on some things. I was starting to regret letting her. She pushed me back into the stall and made me try a few other outfits on. By the time I was done, I thought my face would be permanently red. The two men would just stare each time and it was very uncomfortable.

Daiyu had talked the lady cashier into letting us wearing some of the clothes out. She spun around outside while wearing a bronze and black dress. I followed her more slowly- being forced to wear the short skirt and low shirt would make spinning a little awkward. Killer and Heat were behind me, Killer still holding Ash.

"Um, would you like me to take him?" I looked at the ground while I asked.

I felt him grab my hand and lift it so Ash could climb onto my palm. I held him against me, trying to hide my blush. I didn't know what to think about Killer's stares. I knew he was making sure we didn't run away, but that didn't mean he actually had to watch me, did it?

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Heat ran past me. I could see Dai pulling away from a couple of men. I moved to go help her, but Killer grabbed my wrist. "Heat can take care of it."

I frowned slightly, but complied. Heat could probably do a better job of protecting her than I could, anyways. I jumped slightly when I realized Killer still held my wrist. I looked at his hand. "Y-you can let go now…" I felt my face get hotter.

He dropped my hand with a muttered apology. I cupped Ash's body and held him against my chest. I was definitely not acting normal, and it was making me feel weird. I just hoped I would go back to normal soon.

After Heat had gotten rid of the men who were bothering Daiyu, we walked back to the ship. Kid had announced at some point that everyone was going to the bar tonight and I blanched. I did not look forward to being around a group of drunken pirates. Daiyu, on the other hand, thought it would be lots of fun. I should've known she'd be all for it.

I sat on the bed and fell asleep when I laid down. I woke multiple times, never really resting. After about the fifth time, I just decided to get up. Nightmares would haunt the edges of my dreams and I wasn't looking forward to trying to sleep tonight.

It was only an hour until we left to visit the bar. I kept the same outfit on, against my better judgement. Daiyu had changed to shorts, at least, so I was glad for that. The bar we entered didn't look as bad as I had thought it would. Kid and Killer had chosen to sit at a corner table and I sat next to Killer. He seemed like the least likely to get drunk and he was also the one I trusted the most on the crew.

Everyone else was loud and jumping around. There was music playing, but I couldn't hear what it was over everyone else. I kept an eye out for Dai, but someone blocked my view.

"Pets ain't allowed girlie."

The barman had come over to set another drink down for Kid. He looked unhappily at Ash sitting on my shoulder. I noticed Killer paid attention to our conversation.

I looked up the man. "Please. I'll make sure he doesn't do anything. I can't leave him anywhere else." My eyes were wide. I was afraid he would yell back at me.

He sighed and turned away. "Fine. But if he makes a mess, it's your fault."

I sat back in my chair and sighed with relief. Killer was still staring at me. "Yes?"

He shook his head and turned back to his drink. "Nothing."

I huffed. He really should answer my questions sometimes. I vaguely wondered if this is how Dai felt when Kid wouldn't answer her. I shook my head and focused on Dai again. My head began nodding at some point- probably around midnight- and Kid smirked at me.

"Take her back to the ship before she falls asleep."

Killer silently stood and pulled me out of the building. I tried to keep up with him, but I was so tired I kept stumbling. He eventually stopped and turned to me. Before I could say anything, he picked me up. I squeaked and gripped the front of his shirt tightly. He started walking again, the walk back to the ship being long and quiet.

I leaned my head against him and felt him tense. "You do that too much, you know that?" I mumbled against him. I could feel his unspoken question. "You always tense up whenever I touch you. It doesn't make any sense."

He didn't say anything, but I didn't expect a reply. He set me lightly on the deck when we got back and I walked to my room alone- did I say too much to him again?

I changed into a large t-shirt and a pair of shorts. I climbed into bed, but I was constantly awoken by the same nightmares as before. I got back up and decided to wander to the deck. I didn't see Killer as I stood against the railing. I let myself slowly relax in the cool air. My eyes were beginning to get heavy when I heard a small sound. It was hard to see anything without the light of the moon, but it looked like Killer was walking towards me.

I frowned when he got closer- where was his mask? I turned to him, but he continued to walk until he was standing right in front of me. I tried to back away slightly, but he wrapped one arm around my waist.

"K-Killer?"

He was silent. I wished it was lighter so I could see his face. I placed my hands on his chest and squinted to see better. He leaned his head closer and his lips brushed against mine. I gasped and jumped back. He let go of my waist, but it took me a moment before I could move my feet and run back to my room.

I shut the door and placed my hands against my cheeks. What was that?

* * *

Extras:

Mangy: I hope this helps you understand Mjolnir better. There are pages on the internet that explain it better if my explanation doesn't say enough.

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: Don't worry, Daiyu is going to become more interesting, too! I'm glad you liked Violet's powers!

ObsidianPhantom: Thank you so much! I liked the picture of Ash hanging on Killer's hand and I'm glad you do too! Kid just wants to teach Daiyu to fear him since she doesn't seem to really care right now. His plans to do that will be lots of fun to write about!


	6. Chapter 6: Closer

-Killer's POV—

I sighed and tilted my head back. I had no idea why I had done that. When I stepped onto the deck, I saw her standing in the darkness, wearing what looked like a large shirt and shorts that barely showed underneath. I had already started walking towards her before I realized.

I had gripped her waist, feeling her body against me. She felt cold and it made me want to hold her closer. I leaned in and barely brushed her lips. She had jumped back quickly, but then she stood like she was stuck to her spot. Before I could do anything, she ran back to her room.

And when they were picking out clothes- I had to hold back a groan at the thought. She wore a short skirt and a shirt that showed off a lot more skin than her old clothes had. I was grateful that my helmet kept her from seeing the look on my face. I just couldn't stop staring.

Then I had to hold her back to keep her from running after Heat. I hadn't realized that I was still holding her until she told me I could let go. I glanced at her face; it was red. Did that mean she was embarrassed or was it something else?

I placed my hand on my head. What was wrong with me?

* * *

-Kid's POV—

Killer had left with the girl a couple hours ago and the men were still going hard. The other girl would dart between them, her form flashing for a moment before disappearing again. I growled. Why didn't she go back to the ship with her sister?

She looked over and skipped up to my table. I wanted to make her smile fade and replace it with terror. "Hey, Kid. You should come have fun with everyone else!"

I growled, "Fuck no."

"Aw, but why not?" she pouted.

I glared at her. "Fuck off."

She moved around so she standing next to me. Before she could speak, I slammed her body into the wall. I stood and turned to her. "I told you to fuck off," I hissed.

She squirmed a little against my arm that was pressing her shoulders to the wall. She still didn't show fear, though. I glowered and leaned in closer. "Why the hell aren't you afraid?"

She smiled lightly at me. "Why should I be? If you're going to kill me, then I won't be able to stop you anyways."

I bared my teeth and pushed her hard. Her breathing was becoming difficult. She moved her head away from mine and I smirked. If she wouldn't be afraid of anything else, then maybe I could make her afraid in another way.

I shoved my lips against hers, making her gasp. I pushed my tongue in while her mouth was open. She started to push back though, fighting for dominance. I growled deeply. I never let anyone take over. Her hands found their way into my hair and she pulled me closer.

What the hell? She wants this? I moved to pull myself away, but she shook as my lips left hers. I smirked- she didn't like to be touched; I remembered that from when she got into a big fight with a bunch of my men. I bit her neck, forcing a sound out of her throat. She squirmed again under my arm, but I held her tighter to the wall. I left marks all along her neck before finally releasing her. She slid to the floor and I let out a laugh.

"Don't question me next time, bitch," I sneered. She looked blankly up at me. "And maybe you'll learn to fear for your life."

I walked out of the bar, letting the air cool my body while I walked to the ship. I would have to remind the rest of the men that we would leave in the morning.

* * *

Daiyu sat on the floor for a couple more minutes- did I actually kiss him back? She shook her head and stood. Kid was a sadist- I knew that- and his rough way of handling her was just more proof. She dusted herself off and lightly touched her lips.

She was sort of a masochist, not that many people knew. She could almost hear Vi groan as if she had just remembered. Dai smiled- Vi was always forgetting things. Instead of worrying about it, she just skipped back into the group of men that were still having fun.

* * *

-Violet's POV—

When I woke, my mind was still foggy. It felt like I had yet to remember something important, but I just couldn't put my finger on it. The door opened to Killer walking in. My eyes widened and a blush appeared as I looked up at him. He had- did he really- he kissed me?! I hid my face quickly and waited for him to talk.

"After you eat, we're going to practice."

He left the room silently and I stood up. I chose a pair of dark jeans and an off-white shirt. Wearing a skirt would definitely be a bad idea today, not that I would want to wear one around Killer after last night. I squeaked when the door opened just after I finished changing.

Daiyu walked in and laughed. "You squeak, too!"

I felt my face turn red. "S-so?" I crossed my arms and turned away. I had thought Killer was coming in again and I hadn't heard his knock.

She giggled and grabbed my arm. "Let's go eat!"

I rolled my eyes at her words. She most likely meant I should go eat, but I was going to make sure she ate, too. I called Ash and he jumped into my hand as we left the room.

* * *

"But since no one else seems to be able to prove that you ate before, I'm going to make you eat now."

Dai pouted and crossed her arms. I sighed- when she didn't want to eat, she tried her best to get out of it. I cut a small piece of a lemon and held it up to Ash. He made small noises and I giggled at him- he didn't seem to like lemons too much.

Daiyu looked between us and ate a piece of her own lemon, making a funny face at the sourness. I had to hold my hand over my mouth to keep from bursting out. She stuck her tongue out at me and ate another piece. I continued to giggle each time she ate one before she looked at me.

"You should eat yours, then."

I smiled and popped a piece in my mouth. I scrunched up my face and she burst out laughing. I laughed with her, slowly eating the rest of it while trying to keep a straight face- it was a lot of fun; I'm not sure why, but that's just how we are. After I had finished my food- and Dai had decided eating half of hers was all she would do- we walked to the deck. Killer was leaning against the mast with a sword.

I looked confused- was that what we were practicing with instead of my own sword? Killer stepped forward and lightly tossed it to me. I fumbled, barely catching it. Daiyu pulled Ash off my shoulder, waved at me and walked back into the ship. I groaned, I really didn't want to learn how to use my sword for Kid and I definitely didn't want to practice with Killer now.

He made me stand in a stance and practice different ways to hold and swing. Each time he moved to correct my arms or hands, I would flinch away from his touch. Each time he would pause before pulling away, telling me how to change instead. I felt embarrassed- Why did Killer have to be the one to teach me? Why did he almost kiss me? I was constantly distracted and I only got worse when Kid came to watch.

I could tell Killer was getting frustrated and tired. I lowered my sword once it was close to supper. He just turned and said we would try again tomorrow before walking away. I sighed and felt like hitting my head against a wall.

When I walked into the mess hall, Daiyu was already sitting with Ash and feeding him tidbits. She talked quickly about what she did while I was practicing, but most of the words just washed over me. I was rather tired, but mostly just disappointed. I had thought I knew a little bit about using a sword from our mock battles back at her house. Killer's teaching only showed me things I had never done, which only made me feel like I had done everything wrong before.

I wandered back onto the deck and stared down at the sword I had left. It was heavier than my katana, but that shouldn't make it wrong for me to use, right? I pulled it back out of its sheath and held it like I used to. I wanted to move the old way, the way that felt good to me.

It was nice to move freely, but something felt off. I frowned and twisted so my sword pointed behind me. Killer was staring at me. I lowered my sword quickly and backed away. I avoided looking back at him; I only wanted to get further away. I stumbled and stopped to catch my footing; when I looked back up, he was standing right in front of me. I jerked back, but he grabbed my wrist.

"Why do you keep avoiding me?" I looked away, my body tense. "'Why do you tense up every time I touch you?'" he echoed my question from last night.

I looked up at him, shocked. "W-why are you asking my question?"

He looked off to the side. "I want to know your answer."

I pushed against him. "Not until you answer it first!"

I was getting more confused. I didn't want to be around him now, but he wouldn't let me go.

"Why won't you let go…?" I asked quietly. I lowered my head so he couldn't see my face.

His hand slowly released me and he walked away. Another man had walked onto the deck without me noticing. "Come back later then." My head shot up to watch him walk away. "Come back onto the deck when the sun's gone down."

He left while I was still trying to find my words.

* * *

I laid on my bed and stared at the roof. Daiyu was drawing on some of our spare paper, the scratching of the pencil the only sound in the room. I sighed and sat up. The sun was just about to set, but I hadn't decided if I would go back out to the deck. I was confused about why he wanted to wait until later, worried about what he wanted, and afraid that something would happen. I groaned softly.

Daiyu glanced at me before looking back at her drawings. "Just go, why don't you? You'll probably regret it if you don't."

"I know… It's just," I sighed. "I don't know."

"Go. It's dark now." I looked outside. It had darkened while I was deciding what to do. "Believe me, you'll feel much better after you've gone."

I smiled at her back. She knew exactly what to say to me. "Thanks, sis." I left the room and padded down to the deck.

It had been half an hour since I had started sitting against the railing. I saw Killer walk by once, but he shook his head. I guessed he meant he would be back in a bit. I shivered in the cold air and wished I had brought a jacket or at least a warmer shirt.

I looked up to see Killer standing next to me. I moved to stand up and he gripped my arm to help. "Um, thanks."

It was silent for a little longer and I shivered again. "You should have dressed warmer."

"Don't think I haven't thought of that before," I replied softly. I crossed my arms to hold some heat in.

His arms draped around me and pulled me closer. I tensed for a moment before letting myself relax against him. I could almost feel him tense slightly. "You still tense when I touch you," I mumbled.

His hands unconsciously rubbed my arms to warm me up. "And so do you." He paused. "Why?"

I shook my head. "You have to answer first."

He let out a soft sigh. He seemed to be thinking so I waited. I shivered again, and this time I wrapped my arms around him so I could be closer to the warmth. He tensed again before relaxing- why did he always do that? My eyes started to close when he spoke.

"I don't really know." I heard confusion and frustration in his voice. I looked up at him. "I can't help it."

"I can't either…" I replied.

I buried my head against him again. I was much warmer than I had been while I was waiting.

"I-I'm sorry if it bothers you when I know what you're feeling. And I didn't mean to avoid you today, I was just… confused…" I felt I needed to apologize for before, but I couldn't tell him it was because I didn't know why he did it.

I heard a small click. Killer placed his mask to the side and I stared at him. He had long bangs that hid his eyes- did his helmet hold them back? I reached a hand up and brushed his bangs. I froze before dropping my hand. I did it unconsciously and I wasn't sure if it had bothered him. I heard him take a deep breath before leaning down.

My breath caught when his face was inches from mine. "Don't run this time…" he whispered before closing the last few inches.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His body felt hot against me and his hands dropped until they were pressed against my lower back. I felt his tongue run along my lower lip, making me open my mouth for him.

I heard a door slam and I pulled away quickly. Killer slid his helmet back on before turning towards the noise. I hid behind his back until it was silent again. He turned back to me and I looked at the ground, embarrassed. His fingers lifted me head up so he could look into my eyes. I blushed further as his fingers slid down the side of my neck. He sighed as he pulled away.

"It's late. You should go back to your room."

I paused for a moment, giving him a quick hug before running away.

* * *

Killer sighed. He had asked her to come so he could get some answers. He did get some, but then more questions were raised. What exactly was going on with them?

* * *

I closed the door quietly behind me and fell face first onto the bed. "So how'd it go?" Daiyu asked in a singsong voice.

I grumbled something into my pillow. "What does that mean?" she asked in my ear.

I jumped, pulling away from her. I didn't expect her to be so close when she spoke. She looked at my face as a small smile appeared. That can't be good…

"Why is your face so red? What were you guys doing out there?"

"N-nothing!" my voice squeaked. Crap.

She smiled knowingly. "Right. Sure nothing happened…" she said sarcastically. She patted my shoulder. "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

She walked back to sit at her desk. I groaned and fell into my pillow again.

* * *

I woke up to something brushing against my cheek. My eyes opened slowly to see Ash sitting right in my vision. "Ash…" I mumbled before stroking his fur. It felt early and I didn't want to get up yet. I heard Ash make a few chattering noises before hiding under the blanket. I sat up more and looked at him. He seemed uncomfortable, but I didn't know what from. I got up to stretch and decided I should change since Ash had woken me.

I searched for my clothes, but all I could find was my skirt and one shirt. I sighed- did Dai have something to do with this? I pulled the clothing on and looked at myself. The shirt was a deep red and the neck was a little higher than the purple one I had worn before. I called Ash from his hiding place and he ran up to my neck. He was still chattering. He jumped once and then decided to hide in my shirt.

I blushed and squeaked at his sudden movement. This was not comfortable, but he refused to listen to me. I let out a puff of air and walked to the mess hall. Daiyu was sitting at the front, swinging her feet. She saw me and waved. I rolled my eyes with a smile and walked up to her.

"Did you happen to know where the rest of my clothes went?" I asked her.

"Nope," she said with a smile.

I narrowed my eyes at her- she definitely knew what happened to them. Before I could ask her again, she pulled me down to a seat as Killer walked up. I let my hair partially cover my face as I remembered him kiss me. Dai softly giggled next to me and I shot a look at her. She smiled widely before turning back to whatever she was looking at.

Killer set a plate in front of me and I mumbled a thank you. I slowly ate my food, thinking through what I had learned from him last night. He was about as confused as I was, but we seemed to have similar feelings towards each other. I let my hair hide my blush as I thought about that. It could create a problem if I really did fall for him. He had to follow every order Kid gave him, and I couldn't follow them.

I felt Ash move in my shirt, disturbing my thoughts. My blush darkened as he shifted again. "Ash…" I hissed, hoping to quieten him. He continued to move and I left the room before anyone could comment on either my face or on what was wrong. I ran back to my room and pulled him out. I couldn't figure out what was wrong. It was raining heavily outside, but I didn't see how that would've bothered him. Perhaps he feels a storm coming?

I curled my hands around him and held him against my neck. "Shh… It's okay…" He slowed slightly at my words. I opened my mouth to sing him a tune, hoping to drown out any sounds that were bothering him and distract him from any feelings he may have.

It was a wordless song, but I could feel him calming slowly. I felt someone watching, but I tried to ignore them until I was sure Ash was alright. It took a few minutes, but he was finally breathing normally and had stopped chattering. I opened my eyes and stared at the floor, waiting for the person to speak.

"You sing to him a lot."

I blushed at Killer's voice. "Y-yeah. It calms him down."

I shifted when he sat next to me. He reached over to pet Ash as I held him against my chest. It was silent for a couple more minutes. "Why did you leave so quickly?"

I heard some curiosity in his voice. I turned my head away- I really didn't want to tell him that. He continued to wait for a reply so I finally answered.

"He was hiding in my shirt," I mumbled quietly.

I saw Killer's head jerk up. "What?"

I looked at him behind the curtain of my hair. "You heard me. I'm not repeating that…"

I heard a small chuckle. I was shocked and looked up at Killer. He had never laughed before, at least, not around me. My face grew a little hotter and I looked away. He placed his hand on my cheek and turned me back to him. He had pulled off his helmet and set it aside.

"I didn't mean to laugh, but," he paused and brushed his fingers just above the neck of my shirt, "I can see why you didn't want people looking there."

He leaned in and gently kissed me before putting his helmet back on. Dai burst into the room as soon as he set his hands back down. She eyed him before looking at me.

"What was that about?"

I looked away again- I still didn't want to answer the question. "A-Ash was hiding in my sh-shirt…"

She covered her mouth to hold in a laugh. Killer left after glancing back at me. She fell into his spot and let go. My blush deepened at her laugh. She sat up and placed her hand on my shoulder. "S-sorry," she said between giggles.

Then her smile widened and she leaned in. "And I'm sorry I interrupted your "time" with Killer," she began giggling when my mouth opened at her meaning.

I stood and glared at her. "Just wait until it happens to you," I said angrily.

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

Extras:

I'm sorry if I don't give much description to how Killer looks under his mask. I wasn't really sure how to give him a "new" look, so I tried to keep it simple.

I know Daiyu didn't get much of a part in this chapter, but I'm hoping the next one will be able to make up for it.

I hope Killer wasn't too OoC, I tried to keep him close as I could.


	7. Chapter 7: You've Proved Your Worth

-Daiyu's POV—

I was still giggling about Violet and Killer every time I thought about them. I could see how much Vi thought about him and how he would turn his head just enough to be able to watch her. It was adorable!

I was still giggling when I rounded the corner, not paying attention. I ran into someone and almost fell over. I heard Kid's growl as I righted myself. "Sorry about that!" I said with a smile. "Not paying attention."

I tried to skip past him, but his hand shot out to grab my neck. "I should make you pay for that, bitch," he hissed.

I grabbed his wrist as he lifted me off the ground. My legs were swinging as he spoke again. "You need to learn your place."

As much fun as he was having, it wasn't as fun for me. I decided to fight back a little, push him further than I usually did. I shot my legs out, kicking him in the chest and making him loosen his grip. I dropped lightly to the ground and ran. I could hear Kid swear behind me and his footsteps following.

This should be fun. I smiled. I stopped for a moment when I reached the deck. Just as Kid reached to grab me again, I jumped off the second level and spun a couple times before landing- that was awesome! I looked around to see most of Kid's men standing around the deck. I smirked. Hm… Let's try something new.

I jumped and vaulted myself over the one closest to me, continually jumping between men. Each flip I did pushed me closer to the next person, but further away from Kid. I laughed when I landed on the railing. My feet hadn't touched the ground once!

I looked back to see Kid staring at me. "What? I was just having fun." I hopped off the railing and skipped between the people. They didn't make a move to catch me, so that wasn't any fun. I stopped so I was standing under the second level. "That wasn't nearly as much fun as I hoped it would be."

-Kid's POV—

I watched her walk into the ship. The way she had jumped between each man, spinning and flipping through the air was… surprising. She was acrobatic, to say the least, and she seemed to be able to use it quite well. I vaguely remembered that other girl saying something about how they were both named after other things and this girl was named after an assassin.

I smirked. A personal assassin could be a lot of fun to have.

-Daiyu's POV—

I sighed and swung my feet back and forth on the railing. I had followed Vi and Killer back out to watch her train. She was getting better as the days went by- and I was, too, although Killer spent more time with her- but I could still see her face flush slightly each time Killer would move her to fix her hands, stance, or whatever.

She glanced over at me and I laughed. I liked to tease her a little bit when we were alone, but I never went too far. Her face would be beet red each time, and I knew she remembered that whenever I saw her with Killer. My smile turned into a sigh. I was getting bored. I wanted to do something for fun, but Kid was never around and the rest of the crew were always busy with something.

I noticed Ash run up the mast and I gave a small smile. That could be fun…

I jumped off the railing and ran over. There was a ladder, but that was the regular and boring way. I went up the hard way, on the opposite side of the ladder using my hands and legs to keep me from sliding down. I glanced down at Violet and Killer, but they weren't paying attention to me. I smirked and kept climbing after Ash.

When I reached the top, I heard a small sound below. I hung over the edge and held back a laugh. It looked like Violet had fallen and pulled Killer down with her. His knees and hands were on either side of her body. I could see her bright red face from here, but I decided to not say anything.

They didn't have a whole lot of "moments," so I didn't want to ruin the ones they did have. I laid back when I noticed Killer slide his mask off. I hadn't seen his face, myself, but I thought that if he hardly showed anyone, except Vi, then I wouldn't try to look until he showed me. I lightly petted Ash while I gave the… "couple" - for lack of a better word- their privacy. I closed my eyes and drifted.

-Violet's POV—

I hadn't meant to grab Killer's hand as I fell… Or pull him down with me… But there he was, leaning over top of me while I laid on my back. I felt my face heat quickly. He moved his hand and removed his helmet, setting it to the side. He then leaned closer, pausing for a breath before pressing against me.

I could feel heat course through my body as I tangled my fingers in his hair. He held himself up with one arm and slowly slid the other down my side. I shivered as he paused at the end of my shirt and slid his hand underneath. I gasped as his fingers skimmed across my stomach and he took the chance to slip his tongue in my mouth.

I pulled his body closer to mine just before he pulled his mouth away. We were both breathing heavily. He leaned back in to kiss me softly and then moved so he was sitting next to me. He replaced his helmet, but continued to sit on the deck. He let the fingers on his one hand trail down my neck and collarbone, the movements slow and continuous. I shivered at the touch, but didn't move.

I slowly sat up once he had stopped. I felt his arm wrap around my waist before he pulled me back to lean against him. I let out a sigh and closed my eyes. It was nice to relax against Killer's body, but we should probably get up before Kid or someone else comes along. I moved to stand, but Killer pulled me back into his lap. I half glared, half smiled at him. He laughed and my smile grew. I wrapped my arms around him before telling him we should get up. He slowly complied after thinking for a few moments.

Shortly after we had gotten up and dusted ourselves off, Kid stormed onto the deck and shouted, "Where's that bitch?!"

I looked confusedly at him and then Killer, but Killer didn't seem to understand either. "Who?"

He turned to him and glared. "I told her to talk to me after she ate, but she never fucking showed up!"

I moved slightly behind Killer. His anger was known to… lash out at people who didn't necessarily deserve it.

"But I haven't eaten yet!"

I looked up to see Dai hanging over the edge of the crow's nest.

Kid turned his glare on her. "Fuck you. You knew what I meant."

She shrugged and let herself drop. I gasped- was she trying to kill herself?

She reached out to grab one of the rungs on the ladder, letting the motion spin her around and rolling as her feet touched the ground. I gaped openly at her. She just dusted herself off and looked at me. "What?"

I shook my head- of course she wouldn't see anything wrong with that.

Kid stomped over to her and grabbed the back of her neck. "I said I wanted to talk to you," he hissed.

Daiyu looked blankly up at him. "What about?"

He growled. "About your stupid acrobatics." He dropped her and crossed his arms. "I want you to learn how to do it better."

"Ohh…" she said, holding out the sound. "You want me to be like a personal assassin or something, right?"

I felt my jaw drop- Daiyu as an assassin? There's no way. I shook my head harshly. I just couldn't picture it. She tripped over things and had a habit of hurting herself. Killer seemed somewhat shocked as well, from what I could tell from his body language.

Dai tilted her head and seemed to think about it. "I doubt it'll work." Then she started jumping up and down. "But if I do, does that mean I'll get to train more?"

I groaned- why did she have to be excited about that? Kid grunted an affirmation before turning his back to her. "And you'd better work hard."

-Daiyu's POV—

This would be fun! I would be able to fight other people, and do lots of spins, and learn to use lots of weapons, and maybe fight with my hands, and-

"Dai!"

Violet pulled me from my thoughts. "What?"

She sighed. "You weren't listening, were you?" I shook my head. "I said we should go eat before you start your training."

I stuck my tongue out- food was overrated. "I am the High Priestess! I have no need for food!" I scoffed dramatically.

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever you say, Miss High Priestess. Now let's go eat."

I followed after her back inside. I was pretty much shaking with excitement, though, and even Vi knew I was hardly going to eat anything. I danced out of the room before she was done, giggling to myself. I ended up back on the deck. I saw Heat leaning against the railing and I skipped over to him.

"Whatcha doing?"

He glanced at me before looking back at the ocean. "Waiting. I'm helping train you."

I clapped my hands. "When do we start? What will we be doing? Can I learn how to use swords? And maybe an axe? Oo! Or maybe use my fists?"

He was looking like maybe he was regretting coming out here. I giggled- it was fun to bother people.

"Give me your daggers."

"What? Why?" His request came out of nowhere.

"Fists only today."

I quickly handed them over and waited for the next part. But Heat continued to stand without doing anything. I opened my mouth to ask him when we were going to start when his hand shot out to push me. I leaned away, but he still hit me enough to make me fall backwards.

"Hey! What was that for?"

He stared down at me. "Be ready at all times."

I smirked and stood up, standing in a stance similar to Vi's. He moved quickly again, his hand brushing my shoulder as I dodged. We moved back and forth, he would try to push me and then I would try to punch him. Neither of us could seem to land a hit on the other.

I was getting tired of this- same moves, same pattern. I ran around him a couple times, trying to get behind him. He would shift his gaze each time, never letting me have a chance to do what I wanted. I grumbled under my breath- he was good, but I should have expected that from a pirate, more from a Kid Pirate.

The next time he reached his hand out, I gripped his arm and pushed myself over top of him. I spun around as my feet touched the ground and punched. He barely pushed my arm out of the way, but I was able to get another punch in- though his chest was hard, so it hurt.

I jumped back and shook my hand. "That hurt!"

I could hear Violet laughing behind me. I gave her a quick glance before focusing on Heat again. He didn't seem to want to fight anymore, though. He crossed his arms and walked past me. "Tomorrow."

I stood straighter and blinked my eyes a few times. "Well then."

"You looked like you were having fun," Violet said as she walked up to me.

I spun. "Yup!"

"Have you seen Ash? I haven't seen him in a while." She frowned slightly.

"Oh, yeah. He was in the crow's nest with me before."

She sighed. "Thanks."

I watched her slowly climb up the ladder. She was speaking- probably to Ash- but I couldn't hear her words. I just shrugged and waited for her to come back down.

She barely touched the deck when I ran up to her with a great idea. "Hey, hey!" I bowed slightly and held out my hand before smiling. "Let's dance!"

She looked a little surprised at my sudden question- it's not like I haven't said it before. A smile started tugging at her lips and she placed her hand in mine. Ash was in her other hand, so I put my hand around him. Now it was me, Violet, and Ash spinning around together.

We were both laughing. It was fun to just be ourselves and not have to worry about Kid or Killer. We would spin one way, stop, and then spin the other way. Ash was gripping our fingers tightly to keep from falling. She stopped for a moment and looked me in the eye. I knew exactly what she was thinking and I nodded.

We would take a few steps one way, twist back and forth, then step the other way. We even had our own tune to go with it. After the third time, we were laughing too hard to continue. Violet had actually fallen and was clutching her stomach. I was leaning over with my hands on my knees- we were ridiculous sometimes.

After our laughing fit subsided, I sat down next to her. The sun was already setting and it looked so pretty.

-Killer's POV—

I watched them dance from the shadows of the doorway. They both seemed happy; even the monkey looked like it was having fun. Their mood seemed contagious as I found myself smiling at their strangeness. For once, my eyes were not drawn to just the bronze haired girl, but the golden haired one, too. There was something about them being together that changed the air.

I shook my head. It was too easy to get caught up watching them. I heard a soft melody coming from the deck. Violet had started singing. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her face. I held back my own. It was calming- I could see why she would sing to Ash.

I let out a sigh and pulled myself away. Kid would probably want to know what I had seen while watching them. I turned on my heel and walked silently back into the ship.

-Kid's POV—

I scoffed at Killer's information- so they dance? They really are like children still. "I thought they'd at least spar or something," I grumbled.

I had hoped to find out if they were really learning how to fight. If not, then I'd have to make them. I smirked. It would have been fun to force them though. Seeing that one girl look at me with terror in her eyes with anger hidden behind it, and then to maybe find a way to make the other girl show fear.

I frowned. She still wouldn't show fear. I had her in a death grip more than once and the only thing she would do is try to breath. Her eyes were always filled with her smiles or boredom- who gets bored that easily?

"Whatever," I growled. I'd catch them doing something one day. Another smirk found its way onto my face. I just thought of the perfect way to get at the other girl. If she won't fear for her own life, then maybe she'd fear for her friend's.

-Violet's POV—

I yawned. We had been watching the sunset until it was dark and I was getting tired. Ash had curled up in my hands already, but Dai looked as wide awake as ever.

"Hey," I started sleepily. "Don't you think we should go to bed soon?"

She looked at me before staring back at the ocean. "Probably."

I saw the smile on her face. "But you probably won't, right?" She giggled and nodded. I slowly got to my feet. "Well, I'm going to go to bed before I fall asleep on the deck. You should go to bed soon, too."

She said something in agreement, but I shook my head. She probably hadn't heard me. I walked slowly back to our room and sat on the bed. I set Ash carefully on my pillow and got changed. The cold air made me jump into bed quickly.

I looked at my wrist that had been horribly colored a while ago. It was slightly different colored now and I didn't even feel the sprain. I smiled. Killer had helped me a lot with it and I was very grateful.

I snuggled closer to Ash's body and fell asleep smiling.

* * *

I heard a bang and sat up. What the hell was that? I heard some of the crew members yelling as they ran past my room. I changed into jeans and a long sleeved shirt, quickly grabbing my katana as I ran out of the room with Ash on my shoulder.

When I reached the deck, another ship was nearing us. I ran up to Daiyu and Killer. She spared a look at me before turning back to the Marine's ship. "Well shit."

Dai looked shocked as she stared at me. Then she burst out laughing. "You know it's serious when she swears!"

I rolled my eyes with a smile. It was true- I hardly ever swore. The Marine ship captain spoke, interrupting us.

"Eustass Kid! Give up now!"

Kid growled. "Like hell I'd ever give up to assholes like you."

The captain looked flustered by Kid's words. "Why I- Attack!" he yelled.

Their ship was close enough, so the Marines jumped across. "Oh, come on! Everyone knows that most Marines are actually worse than the pirates!" they paused slightly at my words. "Shit, that was out loud, wasn't it?" I grumbled.

Daiyu let out a laugh and pulled her daggers out. "Come on, Vi. Time for a fight."

I shook my head and unsheathed the katana. I may not want to fight, but I'll protect my sister's and my own life with every breath I take.

I slid up to the first Marine and cut him through. I refused to look at what I had done or think about what I would. My eyes flicked to Daiyu surrounded by men, she span around, dispatching each person. I gave a wry smile and continued. The Marines kept swarming onto the deck and I was barely holding up. They would come from behind, then from the side, then two at once; it was all I could do to keep going.

I heard a small whir of a blade and looked to see Killer kill one man who had raised his sword to my back. I gave him a nod of thanks before turning back to the fight. It was tiring, but somehow freeing- I cringed at the word. I didn't want to kill anyone, but this was all in self-defence.

"Oi! Purple girl!" I frowned at Kid's name for me. I saw him standing near the bow and I walked over to him.

"My name's Violet, you know."

He waved his hand and turned to me. "I want you to take him down," he nodded to the Marine captain still standing on the other ship.

I took a deep breath and tried to ignore my dread. I certainly didn't want to kill someone in cold blood, but he had ordered the attack… I raised my sword and the man looked at me.

"What are you doing?"

I could hear Kid smirk. "Meet one of my newest weapons."

I frowned at his words- I was in no way a weapon. "I am the Goddess of Thunder and you have bought my wrath."

His mouth opened as lightning shot from the sky to hit him. I looked away as the light cleared. Kid was laughing loudly and the Marines were staring at us. I fell to my knees, but I wasn't going to black out this time. Kid passed me and slashed down anyone who stood in his way. I heard a Marine run up to me, but I couldn't react fast enough.

Ash decided I needed his help. My eyes widened when I realized he had jumped at the man to distract him. I slashed my sword, taking him down. Ash jumped back to me. "Thank you…" I rubbed my cheek against his head.

Daiyu was making her way over to me. I could tell she was getting tired, but she was determined to fight. The number of Marines was dwindling, but the last continued to fight with everything they had. I blocked one attack and had no time to counter as a second man swung.

The second man pushed his blade against mine, forcing me lower. I grit my teeth and the weight was suddenly gone. Daiyu was standing in front of me with a grin. I smiled with relief. The first man dropped as well, Killer slicing him through with his blades. I could tell he gave me a small smile before turning back to the fight.

I sighed and leaned back. I was far too tired to keep fighting. Daiyu and Killer were both keeping an eye out for me. Every Marine had been disposed of and now the crew was dumping them overboard. The few that hadn't boarded us had escaped on their ship.

I opened my eyes when I felt someone's arms around me. I took a sharp breath when Killer picked me up. I blinked my eyes a few times before closing them again and leaning against him.

I heard Kid's loud laugh. "Looks like you are useful after all, girls."

I grumbled against Killer's chest- I didn't like to be told I was useless or only useful for killing. I felt Killer rub my back slightly before he continued to my room.

He lightly set me on the bed before brushing my hair back. "We'll be at the next island soon, so you should rest."

I nodded and closed my eyes. "Thank you, Killer…"


	8. Chapter 8: Swimsuits and Capture

"Time to get up!"

I let out a small yell when someone jumped on my bed. I glared down at Daiyu. She giggled and rolled around.

"We'll be at the next island soon! I saw it!" she quickly sat up. "And guess what? It's a summer island! You know what that means…" She had an evil look in her eyes. I shook my head carefully. "How can you not?! It means we have to get swimsuits and go swimming!"

I covered my face with my hands. I didn't like swimming that much and I really didn't like trying on swimsuits. She grabbed my hands from my face and tugged on my arm. I got up with a groan and got changed.

Well, I tried to. Daiyu kept stealing the clothes I wanted to wear. I placed my hands on my hips and frowned at her. "Give those back!"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope! You should wear this instead!"

She pulled out a small blue dress- it looked more like a fancy shirt. I gaped openly. "How did you- where- that's not even a dress!"

She opened her mouth just as the door opened. I hid my face in my hands when Killer stepped in. This was extremely embarrassing and I knew Dai was going to make it worse.

"You agree with me, right? Vi should wear this!"

"Dai!" I groaned with embarrassment.

I heard her chuckle before waiting for his answer. I peeked through my fingers when I heard mumbling to see the door close. I let out a sigh- at least Killer left. She pushed the dress into my hands.

"He agreed with me," she said with a smirk.

I hung my head, but I did what I was told. Dai changed at the same time as me- she said she wanted to wear something more "summery." I slowly pulled the dress on and looked down at myself- it sort of poofed out slightly at my waist. I was going to be very shy for quite a while.

Daiyu finished changing and turned to me with a grin. She was wearing what seemed like a red, traditional looking Chinese shirt with short sleeves and small white shorts. She grabbed my hands and pulled me to the deck.

I could see the island she was talking about, it was actually quite close now. Daiyu started jumping up and down with a squeal. I rolled my eyes with a smile- she was so weird sometimes. I grabbed her hand this time and walked to the mess hall. I paused at the door when most of the men stopped to stare. I felt my face heat up and I ducked my head.

We walked slowly up to our usual spots and grabbed some food. I tried to hide my face the whole time- why did they have to stare so much? I shifted in my seat while I was waiting for Dai to finish. She was still laughing and smiling- I wished I could be so carefree while people were staring.

We walked back to the deck because Daiyu just "had" to watch the island come closer. I stood against the mast, afraid the dress would show something if I sat down. I pulled my hair back and tied some of it up since the wind appeared to like whipping it in my face.

I heard steps on the deck and looked over to see Killer and Heat. I ducked my head again when they got closer.

"Um… Hi…" my face was feeling hot again.

"Here." I looked up at him and he handed Ash to me.

I let Ash jump over to me and I gave him a hug before looking back at Killer. "Thank you," I said with a smile. Then I gave him a hug, too. I felt him tense for a moment. "You're still doing it…" I mumbled against his chest.

He wrapped his arms lightly around me before pushing me away. "I know."

Something seemed off. I looked at him and tilted my head. It felt like something was on his mind, but he turned away before I could ask. I shook my head and tried to ignore it- if it was something, he didn't want to talk about it.

We all watched the island grow closer as the rest of the crew prepared the ship for docking.

-Killer's POV—

It was so hard to not stare at her. She looked so shy in that dress- that's how I believed she would act if she was here by herself. But, she looked… beautiful in it. Not for the first time, I was glad my mask hid my face. I hadn't expected her to give me a hug when I handed her Ash, and I tensed. I pushed her away because… I'm not sure why. Then I looked down at her. That was a mistake. Her dress was low enough as is, and I was also taller than her, giving me a… view of her body. I'm more than glad that she didn't notice.

I had to turn away from her so I wouldn't stare. My eyes kept drifting back to her, though. She would stare of into the ocean or at the island for a while and then turn back to the monkey in her hands. It would chatter, making her laugh. She set him on her shoulder and absent mindedly started petting it.

It looked like it was getting cold from the constant wind. I lightly placed my hand against its body. It curled closer into me. "I think it's cold." She looked up at me with surprise- was I interrupting her thoughts?

"Oh… That explains his chattering." She tried to pull Ash in front of her so she could hold it close, but it only gripped her hair. I smiled slightly at her attempts to grab the little monkey.

I reached out and slowly disentangled his fingers from her hair. I brushed my fingers against her neck and felt her shiver. Well, that was interesting. I smiled slightly- I guess she's sensitive to touch. I lightly placed the monkey in her hands and got a quiet thank you from her.

I watched the men get ready for docking. I wonder… I placed my hand against her neck and felt her tense. I would shift my fingers slightly and each time she would shiver. I held back a chuckle- her face was getting red and it was interesting to see how easily I could get a reaction from her. I slowly pulled my hand off, letting my fingers trail along her neck and shoulder. I took one last look at her before walking back into the ship to find Kid.

-Daiyu's POV—

I held back my laugh. I would watch Killer move his hand on her neck and see her face turn redder. She was clearly embarrassed and uncomfortable, but I knew she didn't mind Killer doing that. I covered my mouth with my hand and looked back at the island.

"What are you doing?" Heat was looking at me with confusion in his eyes.

I smiled and swung my feet on the railing. "Nothing."

I had to wonder what everyone would do if they knew about Killer and Vi, though.

-Violet's POV—

Daiyu had managed to talk Kid and Killer into giving us money again, this time without us having guards tagging along. I was grateful for that; I didn't want people staring at me while I tried on different swimsuits. Daiyu pulled me along past a few different stored, stopping every so often to look in the window before continuing on. She finally stopped at a store called "Sun, Sea, and Skies" and pulled me inside.

There were rows and rows of racks filled with nothing except swimsuits. It had to be the most I've ever seen. Dai had already started digging through the racks and I decided I might as well if I didn't want her picking out all of the ones I was going to try on.

It must have been an hour later that Dai finally stood up. "Time to try some on!"

I closed my eyes and walked over to her. She had at least eight in her arms, while I only had two. I handed her the second and she passed me three. We both walked into the change rooms and tried them on. There was a brown one piece suit- didn't like that-, a blue two piece- it was incredibly uncomfortable-, a black one piece- it barely covered anything-, and then the final white and black one.

I pulled the last one on and looked in the mirror. It looked… actually, pretty nice. It was mostly white with a black ribbon on the top and on the skirt. There were separate bottoms to wear underneath the skirt, and they were black, too. It was definitely my favorite bikini out of what I had seen.

I stepped out of the change room to let Daiyu see it. She stepped out a moment after me. She was wearing a strapless, white top and pinkish bottoms. There was a large flower in the center of her top and knots tied at the sides of her bottoms.

"Wow… That looks really nice," I said with a little awe in my voice.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "Thanks. Yours looks amazing."

I blushed at her comment. "Thank you…"

Then she got a small glint in her eyes. "And I bet Killer would agree…"

I blushed further and hid my face. She laughed and turned back into the change room. We decided we would take these ones, so we walked up to the counter after changing back.

The cashier lady looked a little nervous. "Um, w-would you happen to be a part of the Kid Pirates?" she sounded afraid.

I glanced at Dai- how would she know that? "Well, I guess we are. Why?"

She pulled out two sheets of paper and set them in front of us. I groaned- we were wanted pirates now. Someone had taken my picture when I had my katana pointed at the Marine captain and had taken Dai's when she had just finished cutting down a bunch of men. It said, "Violet- Goddess of Thunder- 75,000,000 beli" and "Daiyu- Dark Assassin- 75,000,000 beli." There was a note on the bottom of both papers saying we were extremely dangerous.

I looked back up at the lady. "T-that's us. But we aren't dangerous!"

She looked at the clothes in our hands. "I-I'm having a special discount today!" her voiced raised in pitch. She must have been terrified that we would attack her. "I-t's half off!"

She quickly ran us through and we left the shop. I carried the bag our swimsuits were in while Daiyu looked at a couple of the stores. I was shocked that they had given us a bounty close enough to the rookies! We weren't even that far behind Zoro's bounty.

"Oooo," Daiyu breathed as she leaned against the glass of one shop.

I pulled myself from my thoughts and walked over to see what she was looking at. It was a jewellery store and she was staring at a necklace. It had a silver chain and a stone that looked like flames hanging on it. It was amazing, but a different piece of jewellery caught my eye. It was a blue stone with silver wires around it like a cage. It was beautiful, but it would be far too expensive. I pulled myself away, but Daiyu had already run into the store.

I slowly walked in to see her talking to the store's manager, I guessed. It looked like she was trying to get him to lower the price one the necklace more by using pity. I rolled my eyes and walked closer.

"I-I'm sorry miss, but I can't lower it any further," he tried explaining.

I could see tears in her eyes. "But I don't have that much money…" she turned to me, "Violet, the necklace costs too much."

I patted her head. "It's alright, Daiyu. Maybe we'll have enough next time."

I saw the man's face whiten. "V-Violet and D-Daiyu? Y-you mean of the Kid Pirates?"

I looked at him and blinked. "Yeah, you know about us?"

I could see him shaking. "O-of course!" He turned back to Dai. "I-I'm so sorry. I didn't realize who I was dealing with! I-it's half price for you!"

My mouth fell open- did he seriously do that just because we're a part of the Kid Pirates? Daiyu was so happy to get her necklace though. We left and she was almost jumping with joy.

"Hey, did you mean to mention our names so he would lower the price?"

She shook her head. "No, I really was sad when I thought I be able to buy it. I guess people are afraid of us now."

I lowered my head. I didn't want to make people afraid of me… I wanted to be liked by people, not feared. Daiyu had been talking while I thought, and I only caught the last part of what she was saying.

"…and then we wouldn't need people to watch over us since we would be so close!"

"Um, what were you saying?"

She raised an eyebrow, but repeated herself anyways. "We should ask if we could go out on the beach near the ship. That way we can still have fun in the water and then we wouldn't need guards. Sounds like fun?"

I nodded. "Sure, why not?"

She laughed and pulled me back to the ship faster. It was already getting closer to suppertime, so she probably wanted to hurry so we would have more time to play in the water. I smiled slightly and ran with her. The moment our feet touched the deck, she turned to Killer.

"Can we go back out to the water? We'll stay close since it's getting late and you won't have to worry about having someone watching us, so-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. She had let everything out in a rush and I could only hope Killer had caught onto what she was saying. It looked like he was thinking, so I believed he had.

He nodded. "Alright."

Dai let out a small squeal of happiness, gave him a quick hug, and then rushed me to our room. She made me change and I paused by the door. I didn't want the men staring at me again like they had this morning. Dai must have sensed how I was feeling.

"It'll be alright. We're going to run back out to the beach, so they'll hardly see us!"

I barely returned her smile and grabbed her hand. She smiled wider and we ran again. I ignored everyone we passed- especially Killer- and let her take me to the beach.

The ocean looked so pretty with the sun setting. I couldn't help myself- I let out a laugh and ran in the water. I couldn't remember the last time I had done anything like this! Daiyu splashed water on me and I turned on her, splashing her back. We were both laughing and running around- it was the best day I ever had.

I stepped out of the water and watched the sun for a moment. That's when I felt someone grab me from behind, their hand stifling my scream. They had a strong hold on me, and I knew I couldn't get away from them.

-Daiyu's POV—

"Let her go." I could barely control my anger when I saw four men standing on the beach and one of them was holding onto Vi.

The first man smirked. "I'm afraid we can't do that. Now," he paused for a moment and one of the men held a blade against Violet's throat, "how about you come with us?"

"And quietly. We wouldn't want to hurt her," the second man interrupted with a grin.

I slowly stepped forward, watching her eyes fill with fear. She was always looking out for me and trying to protect me. Now I was going to protect her. I would get my revenge on them.

-on the ship—

Killer was watching the girls splash the water at each other. He watched the bronze haired one closely- her swimsuit was… nice on her. He suddenly shook his head and walked to his room. He knew he shouldn't let her distract him so much. He began to doze when he heard his captain.

"Shit. Killer!"

He left his room quickly and walked back out to the deck. Kid was glaring at the spot where the girls used to be- what happened?

Kid turned to him with an evil look on his face. "Looks like we're going hunting."

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I can't believe I got caught by them. And I put Daiyu in danger because I wasn't paying attention. I hung my head- I felt extreme guilt for getting us caught in this situation.

I was kneeling on the ground in a cave they had brought us to. They had tied my hands together and dropped me on the ground, doing the same to Dai. I didn't even try to get out- they had two men stationed at the front of the cave and there was four men watching us inside. I shifted slightly closer to my sister.

"I'm so sorry… It's my fault we're in here… And the crew probably didn't even notice when they took us…" I was trying to hold back my tears.

She looked at me with worry and anger in her eyes. "It is not your fault! It's theirs, and on Ironman's name, they will pay for this," she spat quietly.

Before I could say anything else, a man had wrenched me off the ground and held me up so I was standing. I struggled against his touch, but his grip was hard. I looked up to see the first man who spoke to Dai looking at me. He walked closer and reached to touch my face, but I jerked away.

He chuckled darkly. "You have a lot of fight in you. I like that, but you'd better listen well. If you try to do anything, your friend will get hurt. The same goes for you," he said to Dai.

She growled at his words and tried to jump forward. Two of the men held her back against the ground. "Don't you dare touch her!"

He chuckled again at her words. "But we just want to have a little _fun_ with both of you."

I struggled harder at his meaning. There was no way in hell I'd want to have that guy touching me! The man holding me pulled my hair back. "You'd better stop that and listen like a good girl," he whispered sharply in my ear.

The first man stepped closer and slid his hand down my side. I jerked back, but he ignored my movements. I let out a scream and a fist slammed against my head.

"I thought I told you to be a good girl."

I dropped to my knees, the man still holding me. I looked over to see one of the men holding Daiyu was sliding his hand down her back. She struggled hard, but she couldn't do anything while she was pinned to the ground. I dropped my head. We were stuck here and I couldn't even do anything to help her…

The first man crouched in front of me. "Will you be nice now?" his hand touched my cheek and I flinched. I slowly nodded, though. It was the only way to keep them from hurting her more.

He smirked and lifted my head up. "I'm glad to hear that."

He pushed his lips against mine. I wanted to get away from him, but he placed a hand on the back of my head, so I couldn't. I could feel his other hand slide down my shoulder and rest on my breast. I moved my body away from his touch- it was disgusting. He pulled his lips away from me. "I don't think that was enough. Try a little harder."

I wanted to run away or scream, but that would only hurt Daiyu. I gritted my teeth- I had to get through this… for her… He leaned back in, but I heard the sound of a blade being unsheathed nearby. I widened my eyes to see the glint of a blade against the man's throat. Killer looked extremely pissed, but it seemed like he was waiting for me to tell him if he could kill the man. I nodded and closed my eyes.

I heard it slice through his flesh and a dull thud followed. Then another thud as I was let go. Killer cut the ropes on my hands and crouched in front of me. I opened my eyes slowly and threw my arms around his neck. I was shaking horribly, and he wrapped his arms around me.

I looked over his shoulder and saw Kid picking up Daiyu after freeing her as well, carrying her around her waist. I moved to stand, but felt back to my knees. Killer carefully lifted me up and carried me back to the ship with Kid carrying Dai. I gave her a weak smile and she grinned back.

"Can you please carry me another way? This is awkward!"

Kid glared at her. "Don't complain! We just saved your asses!"

I buried my head against Killer's neck. "Thank you…"

He tightened his arms around me. "Don't go off by your own anymore."

I nodded. After this, it would be a surprise if I ever went anywhere without at least carrying my katana. I started shivering- the sun had set by now and the temperature had dropped. I curled myself closer to Killer's body heat. I felt his hands rub against my skin, making my face heat up quickly.

When we reached the deck, they set us down- Killer more carefully than Kid. Dai dropped to the deck with a thud and I was lightly set on my feet. I clutched Killer's arm, afraid to let go. I barely noticed Daiyu looked up at us and then over to Kid.

"We shouldn't stay on our own tonight." I stared at her. Her grin widened, "After all, we're likely to go into shock from this."

I felt my face turn redder. Was she suggesting we sleep with the men? I glanced at Killer. He had his head tilted to the side. "Alright," he nodded.

"Kid… Can I stay in your room?" I heard Dai whine.

"Fuck no! Find someone else!"

"Kid," I heard Killer's quiet voice.

He growled. "Fine. But if you're being annoying, I'll kick you out!"

He stomped off to his room, dragging Dai behind him. She gave me a quick wave before she disappeared. Does that mean… I'm staying with Killer? I shivered. He pulled me against his body.

"We should get you something warmer to wear."

I nodded against his chest and felt him pick me up again. I clutched his shirt in my hand and he walked towards his room. He set me on the bed and took his shirt off, handing it to me.

"Put this on. It'll help keep you warm."

I nodded and carefully pulled it on. It was really big on me, but I already felt warmer. Killer set his helmet on the dresser and walked towards me. His fingers lightly touched my face.

"You shouldn't have gone that far away from us."

I dropped my head and nodded. He pulled my face back up and kissed me. I gasped from surprise and he slid his tongue in my mouth. I pulled him closer- this was the touch I had wanted, not that other man's. He sat on the bed and pulled me down with him so I was partially laying on him.

"I won't let anyone try to do that again."

I buried my head against his chest, holding myself tighter to him. This was the place where I felt safe- where I didn't need to worry about anything. I felt asleep with his arms around me.


	9. Chapter 9: Empty

-Kid's POV—

"Kid… Can I have your jacket?" a small voice whined from the corner of the room.

I growled. "Shut up!"

I rolled over so I was facing the wall. Ever since that bitch had decided to stay in my room, it had been impossible for me to fall asleep. I started to drift off when she spoke up again.

"I'm bored. And cold."

I sat up and stomped over to her, grabbing her by the throat. "If you don't shut up soon, I'm going to fucking rip your throat out," I hissed.

She stared back, her hands grasping my wrist. I dropped her with a thud and sat back on the bed. If she wouldn't leave me alone, she was going to be killed, whether Killer or that other girl cared. I laid back down and placed my hands behind my head. I felt her sit on the edge of the bed.

"Hey, Kid," she started. "Why did you come to save us? I'm glad you guys did, but did Killer bring you along or what?"

I grunted, trying to ignore her.

"Wait. Does that mean you're the one who brought Killer along?" she sounded shocked. "But why? It's not like you really care about us. It wouldn't have mattered to you if those men had raped us," her voice got caught on the word. "We would have still been alive…"

I sat up again. "I don't know, alright? Just fucking shut up and let me sleep!" I wrapped my fingers around her neck and pulled her closer.

I could feel her fingers trying to pry mine off of her. I smirked- there was no way she would be strong enough to do that. Her eyes still didn't show any fear though. I frowned- what the hell was wrong with this girl? I leaned a little closer to her, noticing how she tilted her back. I smirked again. Her dislike of being touched was… interesting and rather funny in some situations. I tugged her a little closer and shoved my lips on hers.

I could feel her body tense for a moment. Then her fingers curled in my hair, pulling me closer to her. I growled softly- I was the one in charge. I pulled away slightly. Her eyes were wide and she was panting softly. I almost grinned- she definitely looked like I had dominated her.

I noticed a small glint in her eyes before she shoved her lips on mine this time. I tensed- what the fuck? I twisted her around and shoved her against the bed. I heard her let out a quiet gasp. I leaned my body overtop hers, watching her squirm. I grinned at her- she was uncomfortable and I liked it.

"U-um, if you let me borrow your jacket, I can leave and go back to my room," it sounded like she was trying hard to keep her voice from catching.

I smirked. "Hell no. You wanted to stay here, so you'll fucking stay here."

I laid on my side and pulled her against me. I held back a laugh when she pushed against me. It was hilarious to watch her try get away. But, no, I'm a whole hell of a lot stronger than her. There's no way she would escape now.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep with a smirk.

-Violet's POV—

It was dark. I felt someone behind me, but when I span around to look, they weren't there. I kept turning, kept looking, but they would never show themselves. Something wrapped around me, holding me back and then clamping a hand on my mouth to stifle my screams. I struggled as hard as I could- the men had me! Their grip was hard, keeping me from moving.

I felt the man's fingers trail down my face. I couldn't move. His touch had frozen me and now he was moving his hands under my shirt. I wanted to scream, I tried to, but the hand wouldn't let me. I jerked away from them. Their laughs echoed all around me. I felt tears sliding down my face. Why wasn't anyone coming to rescue me?

The hand moved away for a moment and I let out a scream.

"Violet!" I felt someone shaking me.

Where am I? Where did the men go?

"Violet! Wake up!"

Wake up? I felt confused. Did I pass out after I screamed? I felt my heart speed up and my breathing slow. Was… I dying?

I felt someone grab me and say something. What was wrong? Who was yelling my name? Their voice sounded familiar…

I slowly opened my eyes. It was bright- wasn't it dark before? I tried to move, but something was holding me down. Was I hunched over? When did I do that? Why was I sitting like this?

"Violet?" the voice sounded unsure.

The pressure holding me down released and I sat up slowly. "Killer…?"

I was wrapped in a hug. "Thank god… You started to cry in your sleep, and then you stopped breathing for a minute. Are you okay?"

I pulled away slightly. "While I was… sleeping?" I was confused. "That was… a dream?"

I sighed with relief. That meant those men hadn't found me again. I leaned against Killer and let my body relax. I was shaking slightly. He pulled me closer to him again and we sat in silence. I slowly calmed down before realizing something.

My face turned red when I noticed Killer wasn't wearing a shirt. I looked at myself- I forgot he had given me his shirt last night… I lightly placed one of my hands on his chest. I held back a giggle when I felt his muscles tense. I let my hand slide over his skin before I placed my head against his chest. I could hear his heart beating.

"Are you okay?" I mumbled.

I could feel his confusion. "Why?"

"Your heart… It's beating fast."

I looked up at him when he didn't answer. I blinked when I saw he wasn't wearing his helmet. I waited for him to answer, but it was still silent.

"Killer…?" I was starting to get worried.

I lightly touched his face- still no reply. I moved his bangs just enough to looked into his eye. It was wide open, a bright, vibrant blue. He turned his head away quickly. What was wrong with him? I opened my mouth, but paused when he did the same.

"You… I won't let you go away like that again…"

He sounded almost choked up. I felt terrible. I caused him so much trouble and yet he still kept coming back to check on me and make sure I was alright. I felt a tear slide down my cheek. I wrapped my arms around him and buried my head against his chest.

"I'm sorry… I-I didn't mean to cause you trouble or make you worry…" I held back the rest of my tears.

He lifted my head. "No… Don't be. Just… just don't do that again."

I nodded. He rubbed the line my tear had left and leaned closer. I bit my lip when he paused, afraid he would stop. He didn't.

I felt his tongue run along my lips. I opened my mouth slightly and let it slip inside. I let out a soft sigh as his tongue moved around inside my mouth. His hand slid down my back and the other held the back of my neck. I placed my hands on his shoulders before letting them lightly drag across his chest.

His hand stopped at the end of his shirt. Then he let it glide underneath, softly touching my skin. I moaned quietly. I could feel my skin shiver wherever he touched. I shifted so I was now straddling his body. The hand on the back of my neck moved so it was sliding down the skin where his shirt was open. His fingers paused at the first button, slowly undoing it and moving to the next.

I gasped when he lightly brushed against my breast. He stopped with the buttons and moved to my chest. I held back another moan. His lips moved to my neck, looking for the spot to force me to let it go. I held my breath as he slowly reached the spot. I let the moan out, louder than the last one as he bit the skin.

I could feel him wanting more. He turned and pushed me onto the bed, and climbing over me. He held my hands over my head, keeping me from moving. I bit my lip and he moved closer.

I heard a knock at the door and squeaked. He sat up slowly and let me cover myself with the blanket before he answered.

"Come in."

Daiyu skipped in. She paused, looking between me and Killer. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," she said with a smirk. "But Ash has been looking for you."

She held out her hands. Ash sat for a moment before jumping over to land on the bed and run up to me. He was chattering quickly, grasping the shirt in one of his hands. I brushed his fur and held him higher.

"I'm sorry, Ash. I didn't mean to make you worry."

I rubbed my head against his. He quietened and jumped up to sit on my shoulder and curl his tail around my neck. I smiled and pet him. Daiyu laughed and held out some clothes, too.

"I thought you would probably want something to change into so you wouldn't have to walk around the ship and have everyone staring at you."

I blushed as I thought about that. I grabbed the clothes from her hands and muttered a quick thank you. She grinned and skipped back out of the room, shutting the door behind her. I looked at what she had given me. I closed my eyes- I should have known. It was a short white skirt and a light blue tank top. It wasn't a regular one though- of course it couldn't be. Instead of straps, it looped so it hung around the neck. I hoped it would cover more than yesterday's dress did.

I looked at Killer with a small blush on my cheeks. "U-um… could you…?"

He laid back on the bed and covered his eyes with his arm. That was probably as much privacy as I would get for now, so I stood and walked over to the corner to undress. I tried to ignore the feeling that told me he was watching me- I'd still rather it was him than the creepy men from before. I quickly slid my clothes on and turned around.

I walked back over to Killer with the blush still on my cheeks. "Here." I handed him back his shirt.

He quietly put it on and sat on the edge of the bed. He hadn't done it up, so I moved to do it for him. I could tell he would rather I didn't, but I just ignored that. I got about halfway up his shirt when he grabbed my hands.

"I can do it myself, you know."

I smiled. "But I did it for you, so now you don't have to."

I could see his lips twitch as he tried to hold back a smile. I giggled and softly kissed him. I pulled away and went to leave the room, but his arm grabbed me around the waist. I turned around to look at him and he kissed me, quickly deepening it. When he pulled away, my face was red and I was at a loss for words.

He chuckled slightly and pulled me out of the room. "Now we can go."

I tried to hold back my smile before letting it go and walking next to Killer.

* * *

"Yay! Let's go exploring!"

I rolled my eyes at Daiyu. "We have already looked around the town, so it's not really exploring."

She pouted slightly. "So? We still get to walk around and look at stuff."

I laughed and ruffled her hair. She smiled back and started running around again. "Oh wait, I'll be right back. I need to grab something."

I ran back to our room and opened the door. My katana was leaning against the wall and I quickly fastened it to my side. "There. Now I'm good to go."

I walked back out to the deck to see Daiyu harassing Kid. He was beginning to look very pissed. I sighed heavily- didn't she ever learn? Or… My eyes widened when I thought about it. Maybe she actually liked him… Was that why she constantly put her life in danger?! I wanted to put my hands against my face, but I just slowly walked up to her.

"…and it was really cool there. Oh, and maybe we should-"

"Dai!" I yelled, getting her attention. "Come over here. I want to ask you something." She trotted over and I walked us to an empty corner of the deck. "You wouldn't happen to… you know… like Kid, would you?"

She just turned her head away from me. I raised an eyebrow- does that mean yes? "Well… not exactly…?"

It sounded more like a question. I sighed, "Alright then. I'll take that as a yes."

I noticed her cheeks darken slightly and I let out a giggle. She glared at me and I smiled back. By the time we had walked back over to the rest of the pirates, we were both laughing. Kid glared at us before looking back at his crew.

"Let's go!"

* * *

We all walked out into the town together.

The group had spilt up after a while; Killer had given different groups instructions to get supplies for the ship. Daiyu had run off, but she would occasionally comeback long enough to see what we were doing before running ahead again. I walked next to Killer, his words about not leaving echoing in my head.

We walked in silence for most of the time, unless he would ask me something. I was about to ask him something when I noticed Dai pressing her face against the glass of one store.

"What is she doing…?" I mumbled to myself.

I walked over to her and she glanced at me before pointing to something behind the glass. "Isn't that the one you were looking at before?"

I looked where she was pointing. It was the jewellery store she had gotten her necklace from. I looked a little closer and realized she was pointing to the blue stone I had looked at.

"Ye-yeah. How did you know?"

She grinned. "I was watching." Then she ran off again.

I rolled my eyes and walked back to Killer. He looked like he wanted to ask what it was about, but I shook my head. "She was looking at something in a jewellery store we had visited yesterday."

"Oh."

He seemed to be a little curious still, but I shrugged and we continued walking.

* * *

I was starting to get a little tired from walking and hungry, too. Though, it was getting a little late now. I was standing outside the jewellery store by myself. Daiyu had ran up to us about an hour ago and told Killer she wanted to show him something "really awesome that she hadn't seen before" and she wanted to ask him about it, since neither of us had actually lived in the One Piece world.

I shook my head. I had to wonder what was so amazing that she had to show him, but I wasn't allowed to see. It was getting dark and cold, but I refused to move somewhere else in case they came out soon. I was getting tired, too, but I was definitely going to keep an eye open after what happened last time I hadn't. I shivered at the thought.

The door jingled as it opened and Dai and Killer stepped out. I let out a sigh of relief and walked up to them. Daiyu was smiling widely and started laughing when I reached them. I raised an eyebrow, but didn't question her mood. It was nice to be happy, after all.

I fell in step with Killer as she raced about just in front of us. I laughed slightly at her weirdness. I was still shivering- I could feel the goose bumps on my arms. I glanced at Killer before stepping closer to him and grabbed his arm. He almost jumped.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm cold… And it's Dai's fault for making me wear these clothes…"

He pulled his arm out of my grasp and draped it across my shoulders. I could feel his body heat against my side- it was so nice compared to being cold, or compared to other things in general. I smiled as we continued walking back to the ship. We were at the edge of town when I heard a small crash.

I froze, looking for the source of the sound. A man stumbled out of an alley and stopped in front of us. He looked extremely drunk.

"Hey… you're that girl we grabbed, right…? I thinks that were twoz though…" He stumbled to the side. "Howz about you leave that dude and come with me? We could finish what we started."

I felt Killer tense against me. I held his arm, refusing to let him attack the man. The other guy continued to stare with a creepy smile on his face, unaware of his danger.

"That's the bastard that ran away…" Killer hissed.

I stepped forward. "Let me…" I whispered to him.

I stopped a few feet away from him. "Oh? So you actually wanna have some fun tonightz?"

I pulled my katana out, the small sound echoing in the night air. "Oh yes. But not the kind of fun you want."

I slashed out at his body, cutting him deeply. He stepped backwards, his eyes growing wide with fear. I felt tears fall as I remembered everything they tried to do to me. I slashed him, over and over, until he was lying in the street, a bloody heap. A hand touched my arm and pulled me away from him. I looked at Killer and buried my head against him, crying.

He slowly rubbed my back, trying to calm me down. The memories kept flashing through my brain, I couldn't keep them away. My legs gave out and he caught me.

"Violet? Violet!"

He pulled me up so he was carrying me. I tried to slow my breathing and my heart. I gripped Killer's shirt tightly as I let out the last few shakes.

"I'm… okay…"

His arms tightened around me and he walked quickly back to the ship. Daiyu was laying down when we got there. She sat up quickly when she saw Killer carrying me and the bloody katana.

"What-"

"Never mind. Just get her into the showers and get her warmed up." I felt him push me into her.

-Daiyu's POV—

Why was Killer carrying Violet? What was the katana covered in blood? And what's wrong with Violet? I looked in her eyes, but they were blank. I was getting afraid that something happened to her. I pulled her to the showers quickly and told her to undress so she could get in. I filled the tub with hot water, thinking it would be better for warming up.

I looked back at her to see that she had slowly taken her clothes off. I carefully pulled her to the tub and got her in it. She sat with her knees against her chest. I was worried about her- the last time she looked so blank, she hadn't opened up for a week. She had heavily blamed herself for the death of her pet even though it had died from a sickness.

I slowly washed her back and her hair, trying to tell her about things we used to do to distract her. She still wouldn't answer me. I stood up after a few minutes.

"I'm going to get you some new clothes and find Ash for you, okay? I bet he wants to see you."

Still no reply. I sighed and walked out of the room and back to ours.

-Violet's POV—

I could hear their voices and their touches. And then his blood kept flooding my vision. What had I done? "What had I done…?" I whispered shakily.

I could still see his mutilated body in front of my eyes. I closed them and shook my head. I couldn't get rid of them! I clutched my head. Why won't the images go away?!

I screamed.

-Daiyu's POV—

I stood next to Killer. We were in his room watching Violet closely. She screamed when I was on the way back to check on her. I ran down the hallway, getting there after Killer. He was kneeling against the tub, holding her head against his chest. She was shaking so badly.

I felt tears build up in my vision. I didn't know what to do for her! She was sleeping, sort of. Every time she tossed and turned, Killer would grab her hand and she would calm down. Ash was squirming in my hands, but I didn't let him go. I wanted her to stay asleep and I was afraid Ash would wake her up.

I heard his chattering and I looked sadly at him. "You can't see Violet right now. She's- she's not doing well…"

My voice broke and I covered my eyes. I didn't know what was wrong with her. All Killer would say is that she attacked one of the men who had attacked us- did she hate herself for that? I crawled into the bed and laid on the opposite side of Killer. A tear fell down my face and I blinked the rest away.

"Hi, Vi… You'll be okay, right?" Silence. "You-you have to stay here with us. 'C-cause you need to make sure I won't do anything stupid."

I shut my eyes tightly. Ash slowly climbed out of my grip and carefully walked onto her chest. He spoke quietly to her before lying down against her neck. I forced myself to try sleep so I could watch over when Killer needed to rest.


	10. Chapter 10: I Can Still Fight

Killer sat next to the bed, watching the girl laying on it in silence. She hadn't woken in a few hours. When she had, she was… not really there. Her memory would be blank in large areas and she would often ask things that she should have known: what happened, why are you here, and why am I here. Each time, Killer wouldn't say what had happened to her.

He lightly stroked her cheek- would she wake up soon? He let out a sigh and turned away. It was difficult to just sit and watch her, but there was nothing else that he could do right now.

Daiyu said the last time had lasted a week. Would the same happen again?

-Daiyu's POV—

When would Violet wake up? And how long until she would be okay? I let out a sigh. I was afraid this time would be worse than the last…

I was walking back to where she was laying, when I crashed into someone. I felt to the ground.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a voice growled.

Oh shit. This was not a time where I wanted to run into Kid. I looked up at him and slowly got up. "Sorry… Not paying attention…"

I moved to walk around him. He grabbed my arm and ripped me back in front of him. "Answer the fucking question, bitch."

I stared back at him. "I'm going to check on Vi and see if Killer needs anything."

He looked confused. "What? What the hell is wrong with her?"

I gave him a look- that was a stupid question. "What did you think that scream was about before? Or why she hasn't been around? Or why the hell you haven't seen me or Killer around?!"

I was starting to get mad. How the hell could he not have noticed?! Was he that much of an asshole that he didn't even care about his crew!? I could feel tears building up at the corners of my eyes. I clenched my fists before pushing him as hard as I could into the wall. His eyes widened for a moment.

I felt his hand grasp my throat and pull me up to his level. I kicked my feet at him, my lungs burning for air. "You dare attack me, bitch?" Kid hissed harshly.

"Daiyu!"

I heard Killer call me from further inside the ship. My heart almost stopped- was it about Vi? Was she alright? What happened? Kid's grip loosened slightly and I fell to the ground. I scrambled to my feet and ran to the room.

-Kid's POV—

Her eyes… I felt frozen to my spot. That was the first time I had ever seen fear in her eyes. And it wasn't even because of me. I slowly looked down at the hand that had squeezed her throat. No matter what I tried, I only got anger or defiance from her. But that other girl… she could get her to show that fear so easily.

I could begin to see what Killer was talking about. These girls seemed to be able to change the air around them. Because the one girl was down, it brought the other down, along with anyone else who was around them. I frowned. Was this why the ship seemed so much quieter after we had set sail from that island? I looked back in the direction the girl had run off. Perhaps I should pay them all a visit.

-Violet's POV—

I looked around the room, confused. This didn't look like my room. And why did Killer seem so… shocked? Surprised? I felt like I was forgetting something, but I had an idea of what it was…

I heard a gasp and then something jumped onto the bed. Arms wound around me, squeezing hard.

"Vi! Are you okay? How are you feeling? Are you missing memories again?" Daiyu asked quickly.

I tilted my head. Again? "What do you mean… again?"

I noticed her head drop. "You know… your… pet…" her voice sounded strained.

My eyes widened. Did I… shut down again? "I-I shut down? I'm so sorry…" I felt tears in my eyes. I made her worry a lot last time that happened.

She pulled me against her and slowly brushed my hair. "It's alright… Everything's okay now."

My body slowly relaxed. I pulled away from her with a smile- what would I do without my best friend to help me?

Suddenly, I felt Dai tense. I looked to where she had turned to see Kid standing in the doorway. My eyes widened- why was he here? What did he want? Daiyu stepped in front of me.

"She can't do anything for you right now." Her voice was hard.

He glared at her. "I didn't say I wanted anything from her, bitch," he sneered. He looked back at me as I peered around her. He turned and left the room. "I was just looking in."

Daiyu stood for a moment longer before sitting heavily back on the bed. Everyone was silent for a while.

"What do you remember?" Killer asked.

I let out a shaky breath. I was afraid to remember, but I had to. "I-I remember those men… And then walking around with Dai…" I slowly processed everything that happened. "Then everyone went out… And-and…" my eyes began to tear up. "That one man… h-his body…"

Shudders wracked through my body. I barely registered that someone had pulled me against them and were trying to calm me down. I clutched their shirt tightly- afraid to let them go. I felt someone running their fingers through my hair, trying to distract me. I slowly calmed down, but still held tightly to the person holding me.

"Are you… alright?" Killer sounded worried.

I nodded slightly. He was the one who had held me and Dai had run her fingers through my hair. I let out a long breath and tried to right myself. I had to accept that had happened or I would get pulled back into my empty state. I couldn't make Daiyu or Killer worried again.

I slowly pulled away from Killer and sat up. I could do this- I HAD to do this. I closed my eyes. "How long was I… like this?" I was afraid to know the answer.

There was a small pause. "Four days…"

My eyes shot open. Four days?! I was completely gone for four days… No wonder they were so worried… "I can't believe it… At least it wasn't a week this time, right Dai?" I smiled weakly.

She nodded with a sad smile. We both remembered… that time. I probably didn't learn anything in school during that week. The only thing I could remember was what day it was. I lowered my head to let my hair cover my face. It still hurt… It… was my fault…

A small face appeared in my vision, making me jump. Ash chattered quickly, barely pausing between sounds. A soft smile grew on my face and I held him against me. "Thank you, Ash…" I whispered.

Animals always seemed to be able to know when I was feeling down, so they would help cheer me up. I loved them for that. I guess that's why I wanted to be a vet, so I could help them.

I looked back up at Daiyu. "Shall we?" I asked.

She grinned and nodded. "Sure!"

Killer looked confused by this. "Shall you what?"

I looked at him and blinked. "Shower and get changed."

I slowly turned back to Daiyu and saw her evil smirk. Oh no… "How about we go shower first and then I'll bring you your clothes afterwards?"

I was getting really worried. "Um… How about I go get my clothes first?"

She shook her head with that evil grin. "Nope. You should shower first."

She dragged me out of the room, Ash still in my hands. She pushed me into the shower room first, closing the door behind us. "Let's hurry up, shall we? I'll probably be faster than you anyways."

I almost let out a groan. She could have five minute showers. That was completely impossible for me. I looked down at Ash, unsure of what to do with him while I had a shower. "What do you want to do, Ash?"

I didn't expect an answer from him. He jumped onto my shoulder, curling his tail around my neck, as usual. I giggled. "Alright then. Maybe I can give you a bath afterwards."

I pulled my clothes off and set them to the side. I walked up to the second last showerhead, Daiyu had chosen the last. I let out a sigh as the hot water turned on. I think I could vaguely remember having a shower within the last couple days, but it didn't feel like this. I could, however, remember having a shower the first time I shut down. The heat never seemed to be able to warm inside my body, no matter how long I stood there or how hot the water was.

I shook my head. I didn't want to think more about those times than I had to. I didn't know if I could or would relapse. I shook my head again and kept washing myself. Daiyu stepped out of the shower before me, drying herself off and getting dressed soon after. She set a small bin on the floor near me for Ash.

I tried to hurry, I swear I did, but I still took a while to finish. I sighed and turned off the water after filling the bin. I dried myself off and wrapped the towel around me. Ash was sitting in the water and staring at me. I held back a small laugh and knelt next to him.

"Time for your bath now."

He chattered slightly at me. I smiled and slowly started washing him. His fur was soft and he seemed to like having a bath. He splashed the water a couple times and I was glad I wasn't wearing any clothes yet. I pulled him out of the water and dried him off. I had to laugh at him though. His fur was sticking up and he looked so funny that way.

I heard a small knock on the door. "Hello?" I said, unsure of whom it could be.

It slowly opened and Heat walked in carrying some clothes. I felt my face turning red as I tried to back away so he wouldn't see me. He stopped near the shower I was in and lightly placed the clothing on the ground and turning away. "These are for you."

He walked away without waiting for an answer. I smiled when I realized he made a point to not look at me. He was actually a pretty nice guy, though fairly quiet. I carefully looked around the room before quickly pulling the clothes on. I nodded at Dai's choice- a white long sleeved shirt and jean shorts. Seemed good to me. I called Ash as I left the room.

I slowly walked out to the deck. It was fairly dark outside and no one seemed to be around. The sun must have just set, I guessed. I could still see a little bit of red sky against the water. I stepped closer to the railing and relaxed against it. The wind twirled my hair and I closed my eyes. I must have stood for a few minutes before I heard someone else's steps behind me. I glanced over my shoulder to see Killer.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me against him. "You shouldn't stand out here in the cold."

"I know." I turned my head so I could look up at him. He seemed to be thinking about something.

"What happened last time?" he sounded like he was choosing his words carefully.

I lowered my head. I had forgotten that he didn't already know about that. "What has Dai told you?" I asked quietly.

"I want to hear your side of it first."

I let out a sigh. "Could we go somewhere else then? I don't want to talk about it in the open…"

I felt a small tug on my arm and followed him back inside. He took me to his room and motioned for me to sit down on the bed. I slowly moved to the farthest side and leaned against the wall. I knew he was waiting for me to start, but I didn't know how to.

I took a deep breath. "I… used to have gerbils as pets. They were like mice. I-It was a cold December day… I went to feed them, but they wouldn't get up," I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I hugged Ash closer. "My mom helped me get them out of their cage… We put them in a different container and tried to warm them up, give them food and water, anything to help them. T-the one felt better quickly, but the other-" my voice caught and I tried again, "the other didn't… I watched him all day… And I couldn't even do anything!" I yelled, angry at myself. "H-he suffered and I couldn't do anything for him… He died… that evening… It was all my fault…"

I brought my knees to my chest and hid my head behind them. Ash shifted in my grip, making quiet noises. I heard Killer move closer to me before I felt his arms pull me closer. I looked away from him, ashamed of myself for what happened. "I-I felt like I died with him. I didn't laugh or smile at all at school… I don't even remember anything that happened. All I know is that everyone kept asking what day it was and I… I got so mad… No one seemed to remember the day except for me… I wanted to yell at them… It was the only feeling I remember besides the emptiness and the sadness…"

"I… doubt it was actually your fault. No matter what anyone says, sometimes animals just get sick. The same goes for people."

I wanted to cut out Killer's voice. That's what Daiyu thought, too… I wanted to drift again where I wouldn't feel the pain or suffering anymore. I could feel my brain beginning to shut down again, my chest aching heavily. I felt Killer grasp my arm and pull me closer. I didn't resist this time. I didn't do anything.

"Violet?" he was starting to sound worried.

I closed my eyes and tried to shut everything out. I wanted to be alone, to let the pain take over and then for everything to stop mattering. I faintly registered a dull thudding- what was that? I opened my eyes. Killer had pulled me against his chest. I could hear his heart beating steadily. I wrapped my arms around his body and squeezed hard. I didn't care if it was uncomfortable or anything, I just needed someone to be close. I slowly calmed down as he lightly rubbed my back. I could feel Ash gripping my hair and hear small sounds escape from his mouth. I unwrapped one arm and pulled him against my chest again.

"It's okay… I'm alright," I tried to soothe him.

Ash quietened slightly. I continued to whisper to him, not really paying attention my words.

"Wait, what was that?"

I looked up at Killer. "What was what?"

"You said something about me."

"I did? Oh. Um… I can't remember. I was just saying random stuff to Ash…" I could swear he was smiling about something. I frowned at him, "What did you think I said?"

Killer still didn't answer me. I sat up further and moved so my legs were on either side of him. I could feel his body tense and I grinned.

"Will you tell me now?"

He pulled off his helmet and set it to the side. He brought his face close to mine. "I don't think so."

He had back a laugh and I frowned again. "Fine then. If you don't want to tell me, then I'll have to try and make you."

I lightly kissed him, pulling back before he could kiss me back. I grinned at him- I could probably have some fun with this. I continued to do that, never actually letting him do anything back. He pulled me closer by my waist, but I held my hands against his chest so he couldn't move me much. I could tell he was getting frustrated which made me laugh.

He flipped me over so now we were lying on the bed and he was leaning over top of me. I blushed lightly- there was no way I could push against him like this. He knew it to, he was smirking. I noticed him glance down. I looked to see Ash still sitting on my chest. He carefully reached down and picked Ash up, setting him to the side. I felt a shiver reverberate through my body when his fingers lightly brushed my skin. He turned back to me and leaned in again.

He kissed me roughly, probably for my teasing before. I felt his tongue run along my lips- maybe I could still tease him. I kept my mouth closed and he pulled away for a moment.

"Not until you tell me…" I smiled.

He leaned down so his lips were near my ear. "You said we were together."

I opened my mouth and blushed deeply- I said that while he was here?! I could feel his chest vibrating with laughter. He moved so his face was in front of me again, "Now your face seems to be rather red…" I could feel his hand slide down my body and end at the edge of my shirt. "I wonder why…"

I blushed deeper. Now he was teasing me and I couldn't do anything. I tried to shift my body, but his other hand gripped my wrists. I felt like a caught animal, though it wasn't bothering me as much as it maybe should have…

"Now that you have your answer…" He kissed me again, running his tongue along my lips. I opened my mouth, but he pulled away. I wanted to bring him back down, but he hadn't let go of my wrists. He had a small smile on his face as he watched me. I went to say something, but that's when he decided to move his other hand again. He slipped it underneath my shirt and lightly grazed my skin. I felt my breath catch as his fingers slid along the top of my shorts. I pulled my arms, trying to get him to let go of my wrists.

He leaned back down and pressed his lips against mine. His hand loosened its grip and I pulled my hands out to set them behind his neck, pulling him closer. His hand moved so it was now sliding down my neck. His tongue ran along my lips again, and his hand moved lower. I tensed and his hand stopped at my chest. He pulled just far enough away for me to try catch my breath. I bit my lip when he moved again, this time moving my shirt up higher so both of his hands could graze my skin. I held back a small moan.

He brushed his lips against mine and I opened my mouth, wanting more of him. He slid his tongue in and I let the moan out. He wanted a louder one though, and carefully slid his hand under my bra. I gasped at his touch. I held it back, but he lightly moved his hand around. I moaned louder.

There was a slam against the door and Killer pulled away. I blushed heavily and pulled my shirt down. I backed up so I was leaning against the wall when the door opened. Heat looked at Killer, ignoring me, and spoke.

"Marines on the ship."

He left quickly and Killer went to follow. He looked back at me for a moment. I stood up and looked around for my sword. "You shouldn't fight now."

I looked at him. "I won't relapse. I promise. Now where's my katana…?"

It wasn't anywhere that I could see- perhaps under the bed…? Killer grabbed my arm. "I would prefer if you stayed here."

I dropped my head and nodded. I couldn't really argue with him. He let go of me and ran to the deck. I sat on the floor. I wanted to go out there, but I guess it made sense that I didn't right now. I frowned. Was it that likely that I would do something to hurt myself again?

I shook my head and looked under the bed. There it is! I pulled it out and a glint caught my attention. My mouth fell open when I realized what it was. The small blue stone was hanging off the end of my katana. That must have been what Daiyu was showing Killer before. So did he… buy it for me? I carefully sat back on the bed and looked at it. It was so beautiful, it captured my complete attention and I ignored the sounds of the fighting outside.

"Well, well. What do we have here?"

My head shot up at the voice. There were two men standing in the doorway and staring at me. I gaped at them- how did Marines manage to get past everyone else? The second man chuckled.

"Don't worry; we got rid of most of these pirates. We can save you from this place, so how about you come with us?"

They… got rid of them? I shook my head- that wasn't possible! I glared at them. "You better not have touched my sister," I growled.

They backed up slowly. "W-we didn't…"

I pointed my katana at them and forced them back to the deck. I almost dropped my sword at what I saw. They had somehow managed to get seastone cuffs on Heat and Killer was surrounded by men. Kid was firing his gun at the Marines who attacked him with their metal-less weapons. I looked swiftly for Dai. She was lying on the deck with swords pointed at her. I glared at the men.

"I thought you said you didn't hurt her…"

I didn't wait for their reply. A lightning bolt shot from the sky, killing them instantly. I turned to the group around Daiyu next. Three bolts shot down, killing all of them. I slashed out at one Marine who tried to swing his axe at me. I glanced at Kid and Killer. They looked like they were getting tired; Kid had pulled his dagger out and was firing it off at different Marines. I took a deep breath and raised my sword to the sky- Odin, let this work.

I heard a great rumble from the sky. Two bolts shot down, larger than any others I had used before. They split above Kid and Killer, striking the men near them. My arm swung down, cutting the last man. I walked carefully over to Dai, dropping to me knees. She sat up slowly, a grin on her face.

"Well that was fun, wasn't it?" she laughed.

I looked at her bleeding arm and the small scratches covering her hands. I sighed and shook my head with a small smile.

Kid stared at me with an evil grin and Killer walked over to me. I looked up at him with a smile. He pulled me up and set me on my feet.

"That was… rather interesting…" I mused. Daiyu grinned. "Let's not do that all the time though."


	11. Chapter 11: Why You Don't Provoke Kid

-Daiyu's POV—

"But I'm fine," I whined.

Violet glared at me. She wanted me to go back inside so she could wash the cut on my arm and bandage it. "Your definition of fine and my definition are completely different, so let's go."

I sighed but followed her anyways. She wouldn't give any leeway with anything like this so it was better to just agree with her. She stopped at the shower room and told to me to just wash my arms and hands. I slowly did what she said and skipped out of the room. I noticed her roll her eyes and I grinned. I could tell she was holding back a smile.

We walked to the mess hall next, though I would have preferred to go back to the deck or go to our room. Oh right- I almost tripped when I remembered. I had sort of set something off in our room shortly after Vi had woken up. I hoped she either already knew or wouldn't get mad when she found out.

She made me sit down on the table next to a pile of medical supplies- Kid has medical supplies? I would have figured he'd just say something like, "Screw you guys. It's your fault if you get hurt," or something like that. Of course, with a lot more swearing and anger. I held back a giggle when I tried to picture his face- getting him pissed off was hilarious.

Violet raised her eyebrow at me, but continued to get the stuff ready to use on me. I didn't pull away when she touched the cut with the alcohol. No, I did what I usually do and moved toward the thing that was hurting me. Why? Don't ask. It's just something I do.

She held my arm tighter so I wouldn't move again. I just watched her as she slowly started wrapping it until my forearm was completely white. I grinned and jumped off the table.

"Just don't play around with the bandages, alright? It needs to be left alone so it heals right," she said before I left the room.

"Okeydokey!" I skipped out of the room.

-Violet's POV—

I sighed. Daiyu would probably end up playing with the bandages even though she just agreed not to. Agreement from Daiyu didn't necessarily mean anything. It just showed that she knew you said something. I shook my head and turned back to the medical supplies. I didn't think I had any wounds, but I had to wonder about Killer- Kid probably killed everyone who got anywhere near him. I know Killer is an excellent fighter, but… there were a lot of men surrounding him at once.

I sat in a chair and thought about it. He was probably fine, but it wouldn't hurt to check… My mind slowly started wandering. I shook my head again, trying to clear it. I was fairly tired from doing multiple bolts and then making them split into small ones. That was probably a bad idea, now that I think about it. Kid will probably want me to start doing that all of the time now that he saw it. Well crap.

"What are you doing?"

I jumped when Killer spoke. I quickly turned around to see him standing in the doorway and staring at me.

"Um, thinking? I just finished cleaning up Dai's cut. It'll probably heal fast, as long as she leaves it alone." I got a grunt in response. I turned back to the table before speaking again. "Did… You didn't get any scratches from the battle, did you?"

I heard him walk closer and he sat on the table next to me. He didn't answer though, so I guess he either did and didn't want to tell me, or he was fine. I shifted in my seat feeling slightly uncomfortable as the silence dragged on. I didn't know what else to say, so I began cleaning the supplies up. I was slightly surprised that Kid even had any medical stuff, though he probably barely used it if he did at all. I was just glad Heat had told me he would set the supplies out for me after Killer had destroyed the seastone on him.

Killer was still silent while I cleaned. I was starting to feel really awkward- did I ask a stupid question or something? "Um, I'm sorry if my question bothered you or offended you or whatever…"

Still no reply. I looked up to him, feeling rather tired of the silence. I almost jumped back when I realized he was standing right next to me. I opened my mouth, but no words came out. I shut it and bit my lip, waiting for him to do something. I didn't have to wait long.

"You shouldn't have left the room."

I frowned. "It's not my fault Marines came in promising me freedom or whatever. And I helped you guys, I didn't even get in the way."

His hand lightly touched my cheek. "I know…" There was a long pause. "But you still should have listened to me. You almost got attacked by more than one Marine when you got onto the deck."

I looked away from him. "I'm not helpless though…" my voice was quiet. I didn't like when people did that to me. I was more than capable of taking care of myself. I was used to taking care of both me and Daiyu. Why did people think I couldn't take care of myself or was unable to keep myself safe?

He forced me to look back at him. "I never said you were." He pulled me into a hug. I was surprised by his movements. "Battles can change rapidly and I just don't want you to be in the middle of it."

I gripped his shirt. I felt both helpless and happy. I knew things could change in a second and it could get dangerous. But, he also just said he trusted me to take care of myself. No one ever told me that. "A-and that's why I trust you guys to have my back for me in case something does happen," I said with a smile.

He hugged me tighter for a moment before pulling away. "And we will."

My smile widened and I walked out of the mess hall, Killer walking quietly behind. I stepped onto the deck, looking for Dai. I hadn't paid attention to which way she had gone when she left before. I silently hoped she hadn't found Kid and decided to bother him. A crash interrupted my thoughts and I searched for the sound.

Daiyu shot through the wall on the bottom deck and landed close to the mast. She was still for a moment before sitting up carefully. "I guess that means no?" she yelled towards the hole.

Kid stepped through and he looked _pissed_. His hands were clenched and I could feel the anger emanating from him. "You stupid, fucking, goddamn, idiotic _bitch_," he seethed.

I felt Killer's hand on my arm and I glared at him- why the hell couldn't I go down there to help my sister? I was stuck here though as Kid grasped her throat and let her dangle in the air. I tugged on my arm, trying to loosen Killer's grip.

Daiyu was smiling weakly. "It was a simple question… No need… to get mad…"

I ripped my arm away and jumped onto the lower deck. I heard Killer swear lightly before following after me. I ran closer to Kid, but he glanced at me, a hard look in his eyes.

"Don't you dare fucking interfere," he growled.

I swallowed my fear. "L-let her go." I mentally kicked myself for letting my voice crack.

He had an evil smirk. "Like you could make me let go, bitch," he sneered.

I took a step closer before freezing. My katana was pushing against me. I glared at him- he was using his powers to keep me away. I could barely hold myself back against his power. I gritted my teeth. "Let her go! She's hurt!" I noticed her bandage was slightly red.

He held Daiyu to one side as he turned to me. "Are you trying to give me a fucking order?"

I shrunk back slightly. He looked even more pissed than before. Even Killer had stopped a little ways away from us. Now his power was pulling me in to him. I tried to step away. I tripped, falling to the ground. I slid closer to him and he reached for me. I moved to the side. He growled, gripping the front of my shirt and pulling me up.

"I don't give a damn if you just got up, you don't fucking give me any orders!"

I twisted around, but he wouldn't let go. I was feeling afraid of him again. He could do whatever he wanted and none of his men would be able to stop him. He smirked when he saw the fear in my eyes. "Now why don't you show any fear, bitch?" he said to Daiyu.

She was barely breathing, what little she could still do in Kid's grip. Her legs were swinging lightly. He shook her harshly.

"Got none of your smart ass words to say now, do you?" he sneered.

I reached one of my hands to her, the other gripping his wrist. I grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. I could barely feel her squeeze it back. She gave me a small look and I nodded- she was going to try something. Kid glared at both of us, but Daiyu acted before he could ask what we were doing.

She shot her legs out, kicking Kid in the chest. He loosened his grip enough so that she could move her head down and bite his hand. He swore heavily. She fell to the ground and rolled away from him. He still held onto my shirt, dragging me behind him. He stomped up to Dai, pulling his dagger out of the sheath. I squirmed harder- I couldn't let him attack her!

He jerked me in front of him and held it to my throat. I froze. Daiyu had stopped moving as well, making Kid grin. "Now you show some fear." I could tell he was feeling rather happy with finally getting her to show it.

I was breathing very carefully. I glanced around, but there was nothing that could help me. Kid must have noticed, and he threw the katana to the edge of the ship, away from both me and Dai. He was holding me up with the same arm that gripped the dagger and I could feel it press closer to my skin. "Dai…" I was terrified.

I could tell she was getting mad now. I didn't know what she would do or how Kid would react. I didn't even try to reach up for his wrist- he could slash my throat before I could even touch his arm. Daiyu glared at him, sending me a look and glancing to my sword. I tried to stay as still as I could. She wanted me to get my sword back, but Kid would kill me before I could get away from him. I remembered seeing Mjolnir always finding its way back to Thor and my eyes widened. That's what she wanted me to do.

I slowly moved my arm out and wiggled my fingers, unsure of how Thor got it to work. I barley saw it shift on the deck. I wiggled my fingers more- come on! It slid closer.

"What are you doing, Kid?" Daiyu yelled. She was trying to distract him. "If you kill her, you'll lose your important 'weapon' for your crew. You wouldn't want that, would you?" she sounded a little sarcastic.

I swallowed hard. My sword was moving closer slowly. Kid smirked. "At least no one else would get her then."

My blood froze when I heard him. So I really was just a weapon to him, something that he could use and then destroy later on when he was finished with it. My chest began to hurt. I wasn't a thing and I wasn't something that could get used by someone else! I threw my fingers open, concentrating as hard as I could.

"You-"

Kid was cut off when he saw my sword move. It shot into my hand, the sheath sliding off onto the deck. I swung it up, placing it between his dagger and my neck. I flicked it, pushing the dagger away and dropping to the deck. I scrambled to get away from him. I turned back around when I was a few feet away. Kid was glaring at me.

"Bitch…" he hissed.

I slid to my knees and pushed away from him. He had his hand out, purple sparks shooting out of them. My sword tugged towards him. I gripped it tighter and tried to move further away. Daiyu threw one of her daggers at him for distraction. Kid glanced at her and threw it back. I gasped, it barely missed her. It embedded itself into the railing.

Kid moved closer to me again, his power keeping me from moving away. I was frozen to the spot, the prey about to be killed by the predator. As his hand reached out for me, another hand grasped my arm and pulled me to my feet.

"She has a point, Kid," Killer stated, still firmly gripping my arm.

Kid glared at him. He spun on his heel and stomped away. "Fine. But," he paused at the door, "I get to help them with their training. And _no one_ will step in to stop me then."

Killer nodded and Kid left. He let me go with a sigh. "He could have killed you. Both of you," he added as he turned to Daiyu.

She shrugged. "I just asked him a simple question, so it's his fault."

I looked warily at her. "What did you ask him, anyways?"

She grinned. "Well, I was trying to find out what the next island would be, but he refused to answer. So I decided to ask if he was in such a pissy mood 'cause he hadn't made out with Law lately."

I groaned, covering my face with my hands. "I thought it was clear that they didn't have that kind of relationship…"

"Oh well. He's far too serious. But it's funny when he blows up," she said with a smirk.

I wanted to hit my head against a wall. Dai was getting far too involved with Kid and I couldn't do anything to stop it. He almost killed her today- what would happen tomorrow? And we were stuck here until that weird black thing decided to pick us up again or we found another way back. And for all I knew, Dai would end up pushing Kid too far one day and neither me or Killer would be able to stop him.

-Kid's POV—

I growled. I wanted to slam my fist against the desk, throw my dagger at the wall, or destroy something! That bitch had waltzed in here, asking her stupid questions. And then she just had to say something about me having a fucking sexual relationship with Trafalgar Law! I was ready to bash her skull in for that. But then that other bitch decided to step in!

I could still see the fear in her eyes as I picked her up. She was terrified of my anger. The other one though… I smirked. She had finally shown her fear to me. All I had to do was hold a knife to her best friend's throat. I could see her, froze to the spot, her eyes wide when she realized what I was doing. It was almost enough to make me laugh.

I wanted to see it again: see her fear, watch her anger flare up, and hear her attempts at sounding strong when she wasn't. It was all so great. And to see her trying to pull away when I got too close to her, it made me laugh. She was interesting. I would have to try to not kill her for a little while. At least, not until I was done having my fun with her.

But then she did the strangest thing just before I threw her through the wall. She flinched _towards_ me. Why the hell would she do that? I shook my head. There had to be something wrong with her.

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

I had successfully avoided Kid for the third day. Violet really wanted me to, so I thought I might as well humour her for a little while. It seemed to make her feel better anyways. It was getting boring though. I couldn't watch Kid's face turn into a frown, or see his smirk, or hear him growl when I did something.

I frowned, sitting down on the railing of the deck. It was starting to get colder. I wondered if that meant we were reaching a winter island. That would be lots of fun! I swung my legs as I stared at the ocean. I ignored every sound around me- that probably wasn't the best idea now that I think about it.

I felt an arm slid across my neck before pulling me back into a lock. I kicked my legs out and grasped the arm.

"Time for some of your punishment, bitch," Kid whispered in my ear.

He dropped me on the deck and moved so he was on the far side. I slowly stood up and looked at him with my eyebrow raised. He let out a snort.

"Training, idiot."

I slapped my hand against my forehead. "Oh! I forgot about that."

He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. I stood, waiting for him to do something. He smirked as I began to get impatient.

"Well?" I asked in exasperation.

"Impatient for your punishment?" he snorted. "Masochist."

I frowned at him. "Sadist." He was beginning to get mad. I sighed and shrugged. "Could we begin, please?" I added for good measure.

He continued to stand still. Finally, he stretched his arm out. "Repel."

I hadn't even noticed he pulled his dagger out. Now it was coming flying at me. I dodged to the side, it barely missed me. I frowned at him again- shouldn't he warn me before he starts throwing his dagger around? I guess I shouldn't expect anything different. It is Kid after all.

He continued to fire his dagger at me, pulling it back after it had passed and forcing me to dodge again. I was getting bored of this game. I started spinning to dodge the blade, slowly moving closer to him. He noticed and fired off a second dagger.

I looked down at my pocket. "You stole that one from me!" I yelled at him.

He smirked. "Took you long enough."

I growled and started moving quicker. Once I was close enough to him, I jumped forward, my other dagger in my hand. Kid used his power to push my dagger away and then brought one of the flying daggers back so he could cut me. I ducked to the side and danced around him. He was always watching carefully.

I had to be more careful this time. Kid wouldn't fall for most of my tricks. I grinned- but maybe I could get him to start following me. I pulled away so I was just out of his reach and he took a step forward. I could have laughed- I didn't think this would work! I kept dancing around him, slowly moving so that we were close to the wall. I figured I could use it to vault over him or at least climb up to the second level.

Kid, being Kid, had other ideas. As soon as I was ready to start my plan, he slammed me into the wall with his arm. "Trying to use another one of your tricks on me?" he growled.

Crap! He wasn't supposed to see through that. I stared back at him with wide eyes. "Try what?"

He hissed, "Don't play games with me, bitch."

I opened my mouth to say something, but he shoved his lips against mine. I couldn't help it; I tangled my fingers in his hair and pulled him closer. He wanted more, not that I was just going to give it to him. I closed my mouth before he could shove his tongue inside. I could feel his chest rumbled with anger. He bit my lip hard and I could taste my own blood. I had opened my mouth just enough for his tongue to slide in.

I knew he liked the dominance over me, so I pushed back. I fought against him because it was against what he wanted. His nails dug into my shoulder, forcing a groan out of me. He moved away though, dropping me to the ground.

"Stupid bitch," he grumbled. "Do you want to get hurt?"

He walked away, his question still hanging in the air. I brought my knees to my chest and set my head against them.

"Yes…" I whispered.

* * *

Extras:

Mangy- Killer isn't OOC at all? Excellent! I was worried he was beginning to act weird.

Thank you peoplez for all the motivation to keep writing for you guys! It's great! Keep sending it!

Just so you know, I'll probably end the story at a point where you still may have some things you want to see or know about. I am very much willing to add a few bonus chapters to this story, as well as my other ones, so ask away!


	12. Chapter 12: Fights and Make-ups

-Violet's POV—

I was starting to get worried. Daiyu had come in last night with bruises forming on her and I saw small red lines on her shoulders. She wouldn't tell me what they were from, so I had to guess Kid. And now, it was already noon, but I hadn't seen her anywhere- how hard can it be to find one person on a ship?

I stopped outside the door that led to the men's quarters. I wondered… I opened the door and froze.

There was a circle of five other men and Daiyu. Some of them weren't wearing shirts, to my embarrassment, and then she had just pulled off her pants. I could feel my face turning a bright red as I looked at them. Dai was… trying to act unworried. The other men were looking terrified. I quietly stepped in, grabbed her clothes and threw them against her chest so as to hopefully cover her up. Then I took a couple steps around the circle, smacking the men upside their heads. I grabbed Dai's hand and pulled her out of the room.

I tugged her down the hallway as quick as I could, glaring at the men who looked at us. They all went back to their jobs quickly. I barely noticed Kid walking down one of the connecting hallways towards us. I just pulled Dai faster to avoid him. I slammed our door shut when we finally reached our room. I let out a long breath.

"U-um…"

I turned to her. "What were you doing in there? You shouldn't take your clothes off around them!" I was frowning deeply.

"I-I- They said they wanted to play poker and I wanted to play, too. But I didn't have money, so they said we could play strip poker instead."

I groaned. "You realize they were probably cheating, right? And that they only suggested it because you're a girl?"

"But I wanted to play…" she looked unhappy.

I sighed. "Next time, try to find a different way to get into the game instead of doing the strip version." I looked at the small marks on her shoulder. They were looking a little raw yet. "I should probably get some of the medical supplies so I can clean that again." I stood up and walked out of the room, leaving Daiyu behind.

-Kid's POV—

What the fuck was that? I saw the two girls walk by, the bronze haired one pulling the other girl behind. The second girl wasn't wearing her clothes; she was just holding them to her chest- why would she walk around without her fucking clothes on?! I hated her when she was annoying me. But, I couldn't help what happened when she walked by.

_I wanted her._

I let out a soft growl. I had to ask her why the hell she was walking around like that. I walked down to her room, seeing the first girl turn the corner at the end of the hallway. I slammed the door open and heard a small squeak. The girl tried to cover herself up with her shirt, though she was wearing pants now.

I leaned closer to her, gripping her arm tightly. "Why the fuck were you walking around my ship without clothes on?" I hissed.

She was pulling on her arm. "I-I was p-playing strip poker with some of the men…"

I growled. "I don't want you doing anything like that with my men."

She was still trying to loosen my grip on her arm while I keeping space between us. There was no way in hell I'd let her do that. I kicked the door shut and pulled her lips against mine. I could feel her struggling, first to get away, then to make me let go of her so she could put her other arm around me. I pushed harder against her, forcing her against the bed. She let out a small groan at the pain.

I moved so I was holding my weight off of her body. She kept pulling me down though, the hilt of my dagger and my gun digging into her stomach. I felt her mouth open- she wanted more. I growled and shoved my tongue inside. I wanted to make her mine, to make sure none of my men ever tried to touch her. I could hear a small moan escape from her. That wasn't good enough.

I moved my lips to her neck and bit. She hissed in pain for a moment, a louder moan following soon after. I threw the shirt she had been holding to the side, lightly scratching her skin. I barely noticed the door opening for a moment before the person had left. I didn't want _any_ interruptions now. This girl was going to be _mine._

-Omniscient POV—

Kid continually bit and scratched Daiyu, the sounds coming from her mouth letting him know she liked the pain he gave her. The door opened a second time, this time it was Violet. Her eyes widened for a moment before she ran out of the room, closing the door behind her.

Kid was starting to get pissed off with the people who kept opening the door- they were interrupting him. He told himself he would rip the throat out of the next person to open the door. He could hear some sounds coming from outside, but they blocked them out. They focused on each other, the pain and pleasure getting overwhelming. Kid moved his hands to the top of Dai's pants, wanting to get rid of one of the last things in his way to making her his. The door slammed open again.

He whipped around with a deep growl. There were three Marines standing in the doorway, looking terrified of him. He latched onto the throat of the first man, tearing the skin and making him bleed heavily. He threw the lifeless body into the hallway and stepped towards the remaining men. They ran down the hallway, Kid's steps following them closely.

-Violet's POV—

That was not something I had wanted to see! I tried to shake my head to clear it when I heard someone yell that Marines were spotted. I was glad I had strapped my katana to my waist earlier instead of leaving it in my room like I usually did. I'd rather go into the fight without a weapon than try to go back there now.

I readied myself as the vessel drifted closer. As the first Marine jumped across, a small cry went up from the Kid Pirates. They were ready for a good fight.

I slashed my sword out at the first man, spinning around to kill the next. I no longer thought about the lives I had to take to save my own. I glanced around to Killer, sending a bolt down against one of his attackers. I continued my battle, slashing down the men who attacked me and then sending a bolt to help one of the men on the crew.

I heard a yell and raised my sword in time to block a large two handed sword. I jumped back, not giving the man a chance to try force me down. I knew I wasn't strong enough to last against that, so I was determined to not let him get a chance to try it. I slid to the side as he cut downwards, the tip barely missing my shoulder. I spun around, slashing at his right side, but he was fast. His sword hit mine, making me stumble back.

I righted myself quickly, circling him. I didn't dare to stop for the few seconds it took me to summon a bolt and to send it down on him. He would definitely take that time to cut me, and probably right through.

He clenched his sword- why would he do that? I noticed his eyes flick behind me. I moved so I could see what he was looking at without having to turn my head away. I froze for a second before jumping away again. Killer was completely surrounded by men, as was Heat and Wire. And they seemed to be having trouble. I took a deep breath. Then I turned and ran from my opponent.

I needed space so I could the time I needed to summon multiple bolts. I could hear the Marine chasing after me, but his large size and sword should slow him down enough for me to get the time I needed. I stopped near the railing and spun around. He was getting closer quickly. I raised my sword up and prayed. Please Odin.

I heard the rumble of the thunder as the man's sword swung down. I moved my katana as quick as I could, deflecting the blow to the side, but getting knocked aside as well. I fell to my knees, my katana falling from my hands. I could see that my bolts had split and struck enough of the men to give the crew a better chance. The large sword was pressed to my neck.

"Anything you have to say before you die pirate?" the Marine asked sharply.

I had a small, sad smile when I looked up at him. "Yeah. Get Killer to tell Daiyu that I'm sorry."

He raised his sword to do the final blow. I closed my eyes, waiting for my death.

They flew open when I heard a scream. Two Marines had come on the deck from inside the ship, Kid following looking more pissed than ever before. He pulled out his gun, killing one of the men. He then used his powers to summon most of the weapons to himself. The big Marine by me struggled to hold onto his sword. I used the distraction to stab him through the stomach. The sword flew to Kid as the man fell to his knees.

I didn't try to get to my feet. I had exhausted myself with the split bolts. I had found they were easier to summon when there were lots of people around- did they split taking energy from me and the people in the area? I guessed I should be glad there were a lot of Marines around, then. It would have been the extra help I needed to summon those last splitting bolts.

I pulled myself back to lean against the railing. Kid was still firing weapons out at any Marines he could, a look of pure evil on his face. I had to wonder what those Marines had done to piss him off so badly… I let out a long breath and closed my eyes. My hand was still holding onto my hilt, just in case one Marine got past Kid's anger.

I heard someone step closer to me. My eyes snapped open when I got picked up. "Wait! What're you-"

Killer looked at me, silencing my protest. I didn't know why he had done it, but I was glad to get off the deck. I closed my eyes again and waited to be set down. I couldn't hear any of the sounds of the crew cleaning off the deck anymore, so we must have walked inside of the ship.

I felt something soft as Killer set me down. I slowly looked around- I think this was his room. I let out a sigh, my body relaxing further.

"You shouldn't have used so much power," he said, sitting next to me.

I curled closer to his side. "You guys needed help. You said you'd back me up if I needed, so I'll back you up if you need."

I could hear him sigh in frustration. "We can handle it ourselves. You almost got killed because you did that."

I looked up at him. He must have placed his helmet to the side after he set me down. "Am I getting scolded? Or will you decide to punish me instead?"

He bent his face closer to mine. "Both."

He brushed his lips against mine, moving away when I tried to kiss him. I frowned slightly- I didn't like that. Killer wouldn't let me kiss him, and neither would he kiss me. I turned away from him, not wanting him to continue. I wondered of that's how Daiyu- Oh crap!

I sat up quickly, trying to leave as Killer grabbed my wrist. I tugged harder. "I have to go check on Daiyu!"

He pulled me back down onto the bed. "You're staying here." He stood up and walked to the door. When he opened it, Heat was just walking past. "Check the girls' room and bring Daiyu here."

Heat walked away and Killer turned back to me. I crossed my arms. Did his punishment for me mean I wasn't allowed to get that close to him? Or was it something like he would keep reminding me of what I did? I huffed- I didn't like that at all.

"I wanted to make sure she was okay," I grumbled.

Killer stepped closer to the bed, but I turned my head away. I could tell he sat back down though I wasn't looking towards him.

"Violet."

I shook my head. "No. I'm not looking."

He gripped my chin and forced me to turn. I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me off.

"I want you to listen." I shook my head at his words. "If you don't then I'll make sure you don't join in any of our fights."

I pulled his fingers off of my chin. "You can't threaten to take my sword away. You already know you can't pick it up."

He frowned for a moment. "Why are you acting this way?"

I turned my back to him. "'Cause I don't like what you're doing."

The door opened and Daiyu walked in with slightly red cheeks. She glanced between me and Killer. "Um, what did you need?"

I stood up and walked over to her. It looked like there were long scratches on her body. I raised my eyebrow, but didn't question her. I still had one roll of bandages on me- the one I had grabbed for her before the battle. I pulled it out of my pocket and unraveled part of it. I glanced over at Killer.

"Can you leave please so I can cover her wounds?"

He left in silence. I felt my stomach clench- did I hurt him or make him mad? I tried to ignore the nagging thoughts. Dai lifted her shirt up so I could begin wrapping her stomach. There were scratches that seemed to trail down most of her torso. Was this why Kid was mad or was it Kid who made these marks?

"Um, are you and Killer fighting?"

I looked at her before sighing. "Don't ask me. I just got told if I didn't listen, he would keep me out of the rest of the fights. And all because I had helped everyone else in the fight, even though it put me at risk." I started frowning.

She looked sad. "That can't be good… Wait, I missed a fight?!"

I rolled my eyes. "You can thank Kid for that."

Her cheeks tinted red again. "O-oh. What happened that made Killer mad at you?"

I leaned back after finished with the bandage. "I was facing a big Marine. Everyone was having trouble with the number of Marines on the ship, so I summoned a few splitting bolts. But, then the Marine had enough time to make me drop my sword and fall to my knees. I only killed him because Kid was attracting his sword."

Now Daiyu frowned. "Well, I agree that you shouldn't have left yourself open, but if you felt like you needed to help everyone else, then I can't really hold it against you. Is that why you're mad at Killer? 'Cause he got mad at you?"

I shook my head. "I asked if he was scolding me or going to punish me, and he said both. Then… it was like he wanted to kiss me, but he wouldn't and he wouldn't let me either. It's just- It's like my ex." I looked away from her.

"Oh." She crawled closer to me. "You have to tell him though. If you don't, you and Killer will keep being mad and it'll never get better. You don't want the same thing to happen again."

I put my head in my hands. "Yeah, 'cause it would be just _fabulous_ to have to avoid another person for a few months again…"

I knew my voice was harsh with sarcasm, but I didn't care. Daiyu put her arm around my shoulders. "It'll be okay. Just say 'I can't deal with it when people do that because of my ex.' He'd understand."

"Yeah, who wouldn't understand about having an ex that wanted to get you to do more by trying the whole guilt trip and complete innocence trick…? Yes, because it's so easy to understand," I grumbled to myself. She sighed. "Okay, okay, I'll tell him."

She had a small smile. "Good."

She jumped off the bed and walked to the door. She waved at me once before leaving. It opened a few seconds after she had left, and Killer walked in. I was not looking forward to this conversation.

"So," he started. "You had a boyfriend before?"

I groaned. Seriously? Did people need to listen in to my conversations? "Yeah… If you heard us talking then I don't need to explain it. I don't feel like talking about him, anyways."

He was a nice guy, but there was just something about him. He would always act so sad when I said no to him, it made me feel bad for saying no in the first place. Finally, I told him it wasn't working. I just couldn't deal with the… pressure, I guess you would call it. He never forced me to do anything, just like how he never told me we needed to have sex together. We never did, but he had started doing the guilt trip thing about that just before I told him I wanted to break it off.

Killer sat on the edge of the bed and stared at me. I refused to ask first, I would let him explain instead. It took a few minutes, but he started. "What happened between you two that made you feel this way?"

I turned my head away. "He would make me feel bad for saying no and I got tired of people trying to make me do things by using guilt trips. End of story."

He held his hand out to me. I paused, unsure what I wanted to do. I carefully placed my hand in his and he pulled me closer. "I didn't know and I didn't mean to do that. I just don't want you to do anything that could risk yourself further since you refuse to stay out of the fights." He brushed my hair out of my face so he could look at me. "And as the first mate, I need to punish the crew when they don't listen to me. But I don't know what to do when you don't listen."

I hung my head. "I know… And I'm sorry. But there are some things I can't do. And I just can't refuse helping you guys when it looks like you could use it."

I jumped when the door opened and one of the men popped his head in. "We're about to approach the new island." His head disappeared a moment later.

I looked over at Killer. He grabbed his helmet off his desk and was looking at it while he held it. He seemed to be torn between something. I heard him sigh again before he turned to me. He placed his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me closer as he placed his lips on mine. I was surprised for a second, quickly returning his kiss. He pulled away and placed his helmet on.

"W-what was that for?"

He held his hand out to me. "An apology."


	13. Chapter 13: BONUS: Dancing is Always Fun

I held my head in my hands as I leaned against my desk. The stupid bitch refused to leave me alone the last few days. _What the fuck is her problem?_ My door opened to let in none other than that same bitch.

She skipped up to me. "When will be docking?"

I growled, "In an hour. Now fucking screw off!"

She grinned, slowly walking back to the door. She span around before leaving. "Can we visit a bar when we get there?"

I frowned at her. We usually visited them anyways, but why did she want to go this time? "Fine."

She let out a squeal and ran out of the room. I sighed. _Why did I agree to that? I should've just smashed her head against the wall._

-Daiyu's POV—

I couldn't stand still! I was bouncing on the spot as we slowly reached the docks. It was already dark outside, but that was good. We were supposed to go to a bar and it was better if it was dark. I smirked. _I can't wait to put my plan into motion._ I felt like one of those evil people in TV shows.

Vi was watching me warily. I turned to her with a grin. "Don't worry; I'm not going to run away or anything."

She continued to watch me. "That's why I'm worried."

I laughed. It was a good point. I probably looked like I had something planned. Little did she know what it would be. I wanted to drum my fingers together or something- that's what all the evil guys do!

The moment we docked, Kid stepped out onto the deck. I was still bouncing, waiting for him to head into the town. He glanced at me with a frown and I tried to hold still. He nodded to the men, "Let's go."

I smiled as wide as I could- this was going to be fun! Violet grabbed my hand to make sure I didn't go off anywhere. _She doesn't need to worry_ _this time though._

* * *

We FINALLY got to the bar. And it was the perfect one. It was larger than most with an open space in the middle of the floor. There was even a man playing a piano with someone playing some sort of giant guitar-thing- how am I supposed to remember what it's called?

Kid sat down at a corner table, Killer and Heat sitting with him. The rest of the men scattered around the tables nearby. Violet was looking around carefully, but I needed some time before I put my plan into motion. I pulled her to Kid's table, sitting us in between Kid and Killer. I could hear Kid growl when I sat next to him. I had to stifle a giggle when he did. _Someone's in a bad mood. Maybe I'll have to start my plan sooner rather than later._

* * *

I waited for a couple hours. A few of the men were already fairly drunk. I smiled- what could be a more perfect time? I got up and walked up to the men playing the instruments.

"Hi there! Do you think you could play us some songs?"

The pianist looked down at me. "I suppose so. What do you want?"

I grinned. "Dance music. Oh, and the third one has to be a little slower."

They nodded to me. I almost ran back to the table. Kid was glaring at me and Violet had her eyebrow raised. She opened her mouth to ask when I held out my hand. She looked at me curiously.

"Trust me."

She held back a small smile as she walked up to me. I grabbed her hand and walked to the open area. "Shall we dance?"

She giggled lightly. "But we're both girls and everyone will be watching."

I smiled. "But that's when it's the most fun! Don't worry; I'll get everyone to join in soon enough."

She took a deep breath and turned to me. I grabbed her other hand and we started dancing. I guess it wasn't anything fancy, but it didn't matter. We've danced together before- dancing with friends was best! I glanced at the men staring at us. Most of them were watching closely.

We stopped for a moment and I ran up to the two closest ones. I grabbed their hands, pulling them up to dance as well. I continued to do that: dancing for a minute, and then pulling some more people up. After the fifth time I did that, I turned to Kid's table. The three men were just watching, making no move to join us like the rest of the crew did. I grinned and ran up to them.

I tugged on Killer and Heat's hands. "Come on! You have to join in!"

They stared back. I pouted for a moment, then grinned, and idea forming. I leaned close to Killer's ear- or where it should be- and whispered, "Don't you want to dance with Violet?"

I could see him tense. I held back my laugh and tugged on his arm again. He stood with a small sigh. I clapped my hands before turning to Heat. I pulled his hand with a small "please?" and he stood, too. I held his hand until we reached the dance floor. _Just in time. The second song will be ending soon._ I grabbed both of Heat's hands and started dancing with him. I could see a tiny smile on his face. I could have jumped up and down with a squeal- I never thought Heat would smile!

I moved us so we were closer to Violet and Killer. Her face was slightly red as they danced together. I span around, "accidentally" pushing her into him. I jumped back from them. "Sorry," I giggled before running away.

I looked back at them, seeing how Killer held her closer than he did before. _It worked!_

-Kid's POV—

I watched my men dancing for a while. I even saw how Killer held that girl closer to him. _He was right… These girls seem to change everything around them._ I would have crushed any man's head if they had told me my men would be dancing together and that Killer would be acting this way a month ago. But, I was seeing this with my own eyes. I had to wonder if it was a good thing or not.

I glanced over at the other girl walking up to me. Her face was a little red from moving around so much. "Hey, Kid. Come join us."

I growled at her. "Fuck no."

She smiled. "What, are you afraid or something?"

I glared at her. She was pushing all the wrong buttons. "I'm not afraid of dancing, bitch."

She held out her hand to me. "Then prove it."

I continued to glare for a few minutes. She kept her hand out though. _I'll probably regret this._ I grabbed her hand and stood up. I could see her eyes light up as I did- was this that important to her? She pulled me to the edge of the floor closer to the wall. She went to grab both of my hands and I moved them away. She frowned slightly.

"I'm not dancing your way."

She seemed to think about it for a minute. Her eyes widened for a moment as the song changed to something heavier and faster. She had a glint in her eye as she started moving.

She was swinging her hips side to side, her arms rising above her head. She moved her whole body, stepping closer to me, then away again. After the second time, I gripped her waist and pulled her against me. She looked up with an innocent look on her face.

"Something wrong?"

"You fucking know. I'm warning you, bitch" I hissed.

I could see a small smirk playing on her lips. I wanted to ram her into the wall. She knew what she was doing to me, and I wanted to get her back for that- I _would_ get her back for that.

I glanced around the room to see Heat and Killer still with everyone else. I grabbed the bitch by the back of her neck and stomped out of the bar. She was grumbling to herself as I did, but I ignored her. I felt her hands gripping my wrist.

I threw her down when we reached the deck. "I dare you to fucking try that again."

She stood up with a grin. "Okay then."

She began moving the same way, starting slower this time. I watched her body as it moved, feeling the same thing as when I saw her being pulled back to her room without her clothes. I wanted her, but much worse this time.

I pushed her into the wall. "I warned you," I growled before shoving my lips onto hers.

Her hands were in my hair, pulling me down to her. I stepped closer, pushing her further into the wall. I heard a small sound escape from her lips as my dagger dug into her body. I raked my nails across her neck, forcing a small moan from her lips. I forgot, she _liked_ the pain. I dug my nails into her skin again, moving to bite her neck.

I could feel her fists clench as her skin was covered in marks. I smirked- it was even more fun to torture someone when they liked it. I pushed into her, letting her feel what her dancing had done to me. "Now do you get the warning," I hissed in her ear.

Her face had darkened to red as I pushed harder against her. I heard a small gasp from her. I wanted to ram my body into hers, filling her with pain and pleasure. I pulled away, though, hearing someone coming to the ship. I glanced at Killer and the other girl.

"Remember that next time, bitch," I whispered to her. I stepped into the ship, heading for my room.

-Killer's POV—

I saw Kid leave the deck as we came back. I didn't have to wonder what he was doing; I could see the red marks on the girl's skin before she disappeared into the ship. Violet looked up at me.

"Were they…?" her question was obvious.

I nodded. "Most likely."

She lowered her head with a small "oh." I looked at her. I had come close to pulling her off the floor and back to the ship more than once. It didn't help when that other girl pushed her closer to me. And I knew she had done it on purpose.

But her dancing- I had been tempted to let my hands wander. Her body would lightly rub against mine when we moved. It had started making me crazy. I had suggested going back to the ship so I wouldn't end up pushing her into a wall like Kid had done to the other girl. I didn't know how she would react though…

We stopped at her door. She looked up to me and smiled. "Goodnight, Killer."

I grabbed her arm when she went to open the door. I slid my helmet off and pulled her against me again. Her mouth opened to ask me something when I kissed her.

When I pulled away, her face was dark red. I held back a chuckle and put my helmet back on. "Goodnight, Violet."

* * *

Extras:

I'm so sorry! I didn't even realize a week had passed since I posted! So much has happened and I had tons of homework! I promise to try posting faster next time.

AliceLaw- Yay! Thank you! I'm so happy you like it! And if they remind you of you and your friend, then you guys must be close to me and my friend :p lol.

Miss Doflamingo- Yeah, her ex was not very good… I thought it would give a good reason for the way she acted and it made sense to me.


	14. Chapter 14: We Have to go Skating!

-Violet's POV—

I carefully stepped out onto the deck and pulled my jacket around me tighter. I had to stop at my room to grab it since the air was so cold- I didn't even realize when it had started getting colder. I saw the rest of the men closer to the bow, waiting for the ship to dock. I looked around for Daiyu, but I couldn't see her anywhere.

I walked up next to Killer. I was shivering with my arms crossed while he just stood normally- how could he not be freezing?! I could hear a small chuckle escape from him. "Cold?" he asked.

"No," I mumbled.

He wrapped one arm around me and I moved closer to him. Even though it was freezing outside, I could still feel his body emanating a lot of heat- was it just me or did all guys seem to be able to emit a lot of heat even when it was cold? I shivered and turned towards him. I could feel his body shaking as he held back a laugh.

"I thought you said you weren't cold."

I stuck out my tongue out at him. "So? You're way too warm… It shouldn't be possible to be that warm when it's so cold out."

He shrugged. "It's not my fault you can't keep yourself warm."

I heard a thud before I could answer. I looked around to see Daiyu lying on the deck, her face against the wood and her arms above her head. She slowly got up, dusted herself off, and then ran up to the railing. I couldn't help it; I burst out laughing at her. She turned around to stick her tongue out at me before turning back to the island that was quickly approaching.

"Wow! A winter island!" she was jumping up and down. "I want to go skating! And snowshoeing!"

I rolled my eyes. Every day in 'wellness,' which was just gym class with some assignments, we would ask to go snowshoeing during the winter. And we were allowed to. Even when there was barely any snow on the ground- how did we ever convince the teacher there was enough to go snowshoeing? I shook my head.

"Dai," I said, getting her attention. "Where's your jacket?"

She looked down at herself. "I dunno," she said with a grin.

I sighed. "Would we be able to buy jackets at this island?" I asked Killer.

"I don't need a jacket!" Daiyu yelled.

I gave her a look and she turned away. Killer looked between us. "I suppose so. It is rather cold outside. And Kid wouldn't want his two 'weapons' to freeze," he added.

I rolled my eyes at the last part- of course Kid wouldn't want that. I was glad we would be able to get coats though.

It only took a few minutes for us to reach the island and dock. By this time, I was shivering even harder. Killer hadn't let me go, but I was still freezing. I didn't think I could have made it this far into the island without him. I wouldn't have been surprised if I really did freeze to death.

We finally reached a store that sold coats. I ran inside, Daiyu following more slowly- I don't think I'll ever understand how she can walk around without a coat… I walked over to a rack, starting our search.

"Oo, I like this one," Daiyu said as she pulled out a black fur lined, pale pink coat. She slipped it on and I had to agree with her. It reached part way to her knees and it seemed like it would be really warm. She pulled out a pale blue/grey one with dark fur lining. "You should try this one on!"

I smiled and took it from her, slowly putting it on. "Wow… It is really warm." I rubbed the fur. "And soft."

"And it isn't even real fur!"

I jumped when the cashier lady spoke from behind me- I hadn't heard her come up to us. "It's fake fur?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. I looked closer at the jacket. Being fake fur was even better for me. I didn't like the idea of killing something for its pelt. I looked back up at her with a grin.

"I think we'll take these."

She clapped her hands together. "Excellent! I'll ring them through the till."

We were able to walk out of the store just two minutes later. I paused outside of the door. _Now where were we supposed to go?_ I honestly couldn't remember what Killer had told me. I started to get a little worried.

I heard a giggle. "We're supposed to meet at the lodge at the end of the road, remember?"

My cheeks darkened. "O-of course! I was just thinking about something else!"

Daiyu was smirking at me. "Sure… Right, I believe you," she said sarcastically.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me along to the lodge. It was actually fairly large. But I had to wonder, if the whole crew was staying here, were we taking up the whole thing? I wouldn't have been surprised that even if there was enough room for other people to stay, that Kid would have scared them off. Actually, it would be better if he did so he didn't end up going on a killing spree when he's pissed.

We stepped inside of the building into what looked like a large living room. It had a fire place on either side and both were glowing with fire. We shrugged out of our jackets and placed them on a chair in the corner- it would really suck if they got wrecked while they were still brand new.

Kid and Killer were sitting on a couch near the furthest fireplace, so we decided to walk over to them. Well, Daiyu walked over and I followed. She stopped when she was standing next to Kid.

"Can we go skating?" she asked, jumping up and down.

He glared at her. "Fuck no." Then he seemed to get an idea. "_You_ two can go skating."

She frowned. "But what if evil people try to take us again? And you wouldn't even be able to notice if you were inside so then we would really be screwed."

"Then that would be your own fucking fault for letting them take you," he growled.

Killer spoke up. "Perhaps someone should go with them. In case Marines try to use them as hostages," he added.

Kid was looking more and more pissed off. "Fine," he hissed.

Daiyu clapped her hands. Then she grabbed one of Kid's arms and tugged on him. "Let's go, let's go, let's go!"

I was surprised when he stood up. Then again, agreeing with her was probably the quickest way to get her to leave him alone. I tried to hide my smile as she pulled him towards the door. She did grab her jacket before leaving- thank goodness. I wouldn't want to have to chase her down to make her wear it. I grabbed my own and followed them out.

I let out a small squeak when something wrapped around my waist. I looked up at Killer, frowning as a blush formed. I could tell he thought it was funny.

"Stop scaring me! Why is everyone doing that today? First the lady at the store and now you," I grumbled to myself.

He pulled me closer to him as we walked. "It's your own fault for not paying attention."

I couldn't really deny it, so I chose to ignore it. I felt something in my pocket moving around. I reached in, pulling Ash out.

"I'm sorry, Ash. You would've been warmer inside the lodge instead of out here…" I brushed his fur. He chattered quietly, his hands and feet gripping my skin. "You're cold…"

I opened my jacket slightly and placed him inside. He moved slightly for a moment before quieting down again.

"You seem to like putting him there," Killer whispered to himself.

I blushed again. "He was cold…"

We had reached a frozen lake that also had a small building on the side of it. It said "Skates for Rent." Daiyu was already talking to the person at the counter. They seemed to get more nervous when Kid walked up. I had to wonder if he was threatening them or just intimidating them. _Definitely threatening_, I thought when I was close enough to hear them.

"B-but-" the worker started.

Kid growled. "Fucking let the stupid bitch use the skates." He glanced at me. "And the other one, too."

The worker ran off and brought back two pairs of skates, holding them out to us with shaky hands. Daiyu grabbed them with a grin and pushed the second pair into my arms. She was already gone before I could say thanks.

She sat on the edge of a bench near the ice, quickly slipping the skates on and jumping onto the ice. I smiled as I put my skates on more slowly. Once they were tied up, I stepped carefully onto the ice. I almost fell once, but I got the hang of it soon enough- it doesn't help that I hadn't skated in a couple years.

Daiyu was laughing and skating around the large lake. I let out a laugh, too, following her more slowly. We were getting fairly far away from Kid and Killer now. I just shrugged- we shouldn't run into much trouble out here, right?

Nope. Of course not. That's never how things work.

Daiyu was spinning in circles near the edge when I finally caught up to her. She stopped to grin at me before her eyes shifted behind me. I turned around to see two men skating up to us.

"Well crap," I mumbled to her.

"Hi there," the brown haired one said as he slid to a stop in front of Dai.

The black haired one stopped in front of me with a small smile. "Are you two new around here?"

I looked at Dai. "I suppose so. We aren't staying long though."

"Then you should let us show you around a bit before you go," the brown haired man added.

"Nope!" Daiyu said with her grin.

The brown haired man frowned. "Why not? Unless you have other guys who you think would get jealous..."

His voice trailed off and I could swear I saw a light bulb appear over her head. I was tempted to slowly move away from her- who knew what kind of idea she got?

"Actually, you guys could keep us company for now," she smiled.

I opened my mouth, but was interrupted by the black haired man. "Sounds great!"

He grabbed my hand and the other one grabbed Dai's. They pulled us out further into the frozen lake. I frowned at Daiyu, mouthing to her "I'll get you later." She ignored my threat and continued to watch where they were going.

"So," the black haired man began, "what's your name? Mine is Dren."

"Um," I wasn't sure what I should say. "I'm Violet. That's my sister, Daiyu," I said pointing to the girl skating further away from us.

"Violet. That's a nice name," he smiled.

_Okay… Feeling a little creeped out here…_ I smiled nervously. "I-I guess so… I don't know how long we should be out here. I bet our friends will start getting worried about us soon."

"Oh? Who are your friends? Perhaps I know them."

"U-um… H-hey! What are you doing?"

His arm was now around my waist. "Just making sure you don't fall."

_Liar._ "Right…" I looked away from him. This was so awkward!

We skated for a few minutes in silence. Every time he tried to ask me something, I would either change the subject or not tell him the truth. I think he may have started to get the message.

"We should head back. It's starting to get dark."

Great! I think he finally got it!

He looked sideways at me. "You could come over to the house for some hot chocolate, if you wish."

Okay then… He clearly did not get it.

"N-no thank you. I don't really like hot chocolate." And that one wasn't a lie.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Then what do you drink when it's cold outside?"

"Um… what I usually do."

He seemed to think I was a little strange now- it's not my fault I don't like hot chocolate or coffee or tea! He still had his arm around my waist, pulling me back towards the entrance of the ice. Daiyu and the other man followed us closely.

I almost sighed when I noticed Killer leaning against the wall of the shop. I could see his body tense as his head turned towards me. I gave him a worried smile, hoping he would understand.

"Violet."

He stepped forward and grabbed my arm when I got off the ice. I was pulled against his body as he wrapped an arm around my waist. I could tell he was trying to get the message across the Dren.

"Have fun?"

I nodded. "U-um, I need to take my skates off."

He released me so I could sit down. I watched the two men staring at each other.

"So. You must be the '_friend_' she talked about," Dren said with distaste.

Killer crossed his arms. "And if I am?"

Dren narrowed his eyes. "Violet," he said suddenly. "Let's go."

I jumped when he said my name. I had finished putting my shoes on, though I continued to watch the men. He reached for my arm, but I moved away.

"I never agreed to go with you… I told you I wanted to meet up with my friends again," I added.

I stood up and backed away until I was against Killer. He held me protectively against him. Dren frowned.

"Fine." He turned away. "Have fun with your _pirate_ friends."

He walked away. He looked behind for a moment, catching my eye. He had a small grin and I shivered. Killer tightened his hold on me. I turned into him so I wouldn't have to see Dren leave.

"You should have come back sooner," he spoke quietly.

I nodded, looking off to the side where Kid and the other man were arguing.

"But she agreed to go with me!" the brown haired man hissed.

Kid growled. "Well she's my crewmember! So fuck off!"

"Hell no." The man crossed his arms with a frown. "She's mine."

I could see Kid's anger rising. "_Yours_?" He let out a sharp laugh. "She's my fucking woman, so you'd better keep your hands off!"

I was surprised he hadn't crushed the other man yet. Then again, he was holding Daiyu off the ground with one arm. She looked like she really wanted back on the ground, but also a little smug. _No way._ I could have groaned. _Did she agree to that because she wanted to make Kid jealous?_ That seemed like a really bad plan to me.

The man's eyes widened slightly. "What? She's your woman?" He looked at Daiyu who shrugged. He span around. "Fine then." He stomped off in the direction Dren went.

I blinked a few times- did he really give up that easily?

Kid interrupted my thoughts. "You two are a pain to watch over," he grumbled. "Next time you can just stay inside."

Daiyu didn't like that. "But we haven't gone snowshoeing yet!"

Kid looked like he was about to snap. "I don't fucking care!"

"Fine then. I'll just ask Drew to come back and go with me."

He grabbed Daiyu's throat and held her out in front of him. I could feel Killer's arms tighten around me. "_What the fuck did you just say_?"

She clutched his wrist. "You can… only pull the leash so tight… before the animal either dies… or bites back…"

He dropped her to the ground. I could hear his growling from here.

Daiyu looked up at me. "Let's go snowshoeing now!"

I shook my head. "I'm getting cold, Dai."

It was true. I was shivering and had been for a little while. She pouted for a moment.

"Kid…" she said in a whiney voice, most likely to bother him further. "Will you go snowshoeing with me?"

"Fuck no. Screw you."

I saw a small smile on her face. "Oh, I already know you want to."

He pulled her up by the hood on her coat. He was fuming.

She giggled. "Come on… I want to look for an abominable snowman!"

I sighed and shook my head- of course she would want to find one. Kid looked slightly less mad and a little curious.

"What the fuck is that?"

"It's a snow monster!" she grinned.

"You may as well go with her, Kid," Killer interrupted. "I'll take her back and check on the men," he added, referring to me.

Kid narrowed his eyes for a moment. "Fine! Whatever."

Daiyu would have been jumping up and down if Kid hadn't still been holding her off the ground. "Yay! Now to find snowshoes!"

Kid glared at the man who was still inside the shop. "Where do we get snowshoes," he growled.

"W-we rent them here…" He was shaking.

"Then fucking give them to us."

He disappeared into the store again. Killer pulled me forward and I stumbled.

"I'll be taking her back."

Daiyu waved as we left. Killer tightened his hold around me when I shivered harder.

"Let's get back quickly," he said quietly.

We walked fast the whole way back. We reached the lodge in just a minute, thankfully. I was even colder than I was before. I guess it would have helped if I had gloves on. But I never seemed to remember little things like that when I didn't need it.

I took my coat off at the door and walked to the fireplace that wasn't crowded by the rest of the men. I sat down on the couch and brought my knees to my chest. I was glad I had a long sleeved shirt, at least. It kept me a little warmer.

Killer sat next to me. When I shivered again, he grabbed my hands.

He sighed softly. "Your hands are freezing."

"No, your hands are just too warm," I mumbled back.

I could hear a smile in his voice. "No, I'm pretty sure that's not it." He paused for a moment. "You shouldn't have stayed out there when that guy came."

I closed my eyes. "I know… It doesn't help that he wouldn't really let me go." I looked at Killer. "You must think me and Dai are seriously accident prone."

His head tilted slightly. "I have considered it."

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Thanks for your words of wisdom." I leaned in and kissed the side of his helmet. "But thank you for getting rid of him," I whispered.

* * *

Extras:

Killer seems off to me in this chapter… Sorry if he's getting OoC :p

AliceLaw- Yup! It definitely counts for the main story line. And I'm glad you liked the bonus chapter! I hope to make a few more!

Miss Doflamingo- Thank you! And I didn't realize I was making Killer romantic… I guess that's a bonus for you then, lol!

And to all the other readers- I'm open to any suggestions for bonus chapters! That includes all of my stories, not just this one. Send me a message if you want to see something! I love getting ideas from people ^_^


	15. Chapter 15: Ash Does NOT Belong There

-Out in the snow—

Daiyu pulled her snowshoes off and crossed her arms with a huff. "These things aren't working for me."

Kid glared down at her. "Get up and walk, bitch. I'm tired of this."

She stood up and tried to walk through the snow without the snowshoes. Kid was getting pissed with her slow pace, though. He grabbed her around the waist and started carrying her.

"Hey! I can walk by myself!"

"You're too damn slow," he growled.

She crossed her arms with a small smile. Her plan to get Kid jealous worked quite well in her eyes. It even worked for Killer, though that wasn't part of the original plan. But it didn't bother her at all. She just shrugged it off- it wasn't like it had hurt the relationship between Violet and Killer.

"Hey, Kid," she started. He grunted in reply. "Can you carry me differently? This isn't comfortable."

"Deal with it, bitch."

She grinned. As much as Violet may not like it, she liked Kid's rough behavior.

-Inside the lodge—

Killer had frozen for a moment after Violet had kissed his helmet. He pulled her into his lap when he thawed enough to move. She let out a small squeak when he did.

"I thought I told you to stop scaring me," she mumbled.

Killer held back a smile. "So you did."

He couldn't help the smile he made whenever she did that. It was… kind of cute. And she always acted silly after she made the sound.

Violet moved slightly in Killer's lap, forcing him to hold still for a moment. He shut his eyes and tried to breathe normally. He honestly didn't think she knew it was a bad idea to move around while in his lap. She was looking up at him when he opened his eyes.

"Something wrong?" she seemed curious.

"No." It wasn't something he really wanted to explain.

She opened her mouth again and then shut it, shaking her head. She always seemed to know if he was holding back something. Her face darkened suddenly and she tried to stand. Killer held her back curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She glanced at him before letting her hair cover her face. "I need to go somewhere else."

"Why?" Her actions were confusing him.

He could see her face darken further. "Ash," she mumbled.

Killer understood now. She had placed the monkey inside her jacket before they had gone skating and it was probably inside her shirt. He quietly cleared his throat before standing them both up.

"Let's go to one of the rooms then."

He held onto her arm the whole way, partly to be sure that she would follow and partly to be sure that she wouldn't run ahead and try to lock him out of the room. He let her go once they were inside the room and shut the door. She sat on the bed with her arms against her body and her hands gripping the neck of her shirt.

"Ash, come out please," she pleaded with the monkey.

Killer watched curiously for a moment and then slowly walked up to the bed. No matter what Violet said, Ash seemed to refuse to come out.

Killer fingers lightly brushed her hair back. "He must be warm there," he mused.

He could see a blush darken her cheeks. "I-I guess… But he shouldn't stay in my shirt," she whispered.

She suddenly found herself lying down with Killer on top of her.

-Violet's POV—

My breath caught in my throat when I saw him over me. "K-Killer?" I asked warily.

He slowly pulled his helmet off. It made a dull sound as it touched the ground. His lips brushed against my neck, forcing my head to turn for him.

His fingers lightly slid down my neck and stopped at the neck of my shirt. "Your skin seems a lot warmer than you say you feel."

I squirmed slightly. It was… uncomfortable, but also something else… "I-it's just my chest that's warm-" I stopped when I realized what I was saying. _Don't say he's going to-_ I tensed as his fingers slid a little lower.

"Is that so…?"

He reached inside my shirt and I gasped. His fingers felt hot against my skin. He slowly pulled Ash out and set him to the side. He ran off quickly, though I couldn't see where. I looked back up at Killer, one of his eyes glinting in the dim room.

"U-um, Killer?"

His other hand was on the bottom of my shirt. My face was hot and probably a deep red by now. He gripped the end, pulling it over my head. I shivered after the shirt was removed. I was still cold from being outside, but I was… nervous- I guess was the best word.

He set his hand against the center of my chest. Right above the piece of cloth that held my bra together. He slid his fingers down, fingering the cloth.

"You're a lot warmer than you say you are…"

He lightly placed his lips against mine, pushing harder and harder. He let his hand wander over my chest, making my breath catch again. He bit my lip and slid his tongue in when my mouth opened. I moved my hands up so they were around his neck and in his hair. He had never felt so… wanting or demanding before.

I heard a knock on the door. "Vi? Kid brought me back now. He said something about me being too slow or whatever," Daiyu grumbled on the other side of the door. "Can I come in?"

"N-no!"

I could hear her grinning. "Why, is someone in there with you?"

"No! I-I'm, uh, changing!"

"Okay then."

She definitely knew Killer was in here. I looked back at him, he hadn't moved off of me.

"K-Killer? W-what was this about?"

His fingers were gliding across my side. "You. More than once, you've done something to me…"

I was a little confused. "Um… What have I done?"

He looked me in the eyes. "Remember the dancing?"

I blinked a couple times. Then I got it- I had sort of moved against him, hadn't I? "Oh… Um, oops?"

I could see a small smirk on his face. He slowly moved so he was lying on the bed next to me. I tried to get up, but he pulled me back down, this time so I was on top of him. I blushed again. His hands lightly gripped my hips, holding me against him.

Maybe I should have freaked out. Or tried to get up again. Or something. Instead, I slid my hands up his chest, feeling the muscles clench. I leaned closer to him, kissing his lips. I pulled back slowly, almost reluctantly.

"How… did the dancing bother you?" Maybe my question could have waited, but I was curious.

"I never said it did." He was silent for a few seconds. "After your friend pushed you into me, you would move your body and it would rub against mine."

I held back a smirk. _I wonder if he realizes I could torture him with this… It would actually be a little fun to._ I tried to let go of the thought. I didn't know what he would think if I did, anyways. I slowly got up, and this time he let me. I looked down at him as he sat up. I was almost tempted to sit back down on him. I shook my head- I did _not_ need thoughts like that in my head!

I felt his hand pull my wrist until I was sitting in his lap with my back against him. "U-um, can I get my shirt?"

His lips were against my neck. "No."

He smiled slightly. "But it's cold in here…"

"Then don't leave."

His voice was quiet. It was something I thought would never pass Killer's lips. It was like he was finally telling me in those three words what he really wanted. I felt… shocked. And a little happy- maybe he was opening up to me a bit. And that was one thought I really liked to have.

I stood up again, this time pulling him up with me. "I think we should go out there. But," I paused, unsure of how to word it. "If you want me to stay… perhaps I can stay later…"

I slipped my shirt on and held my hand out to him. His helmet was back on, but I could picture him with a small smile. He grasped my hand lightly. We walked quietly out of the room and I stopped outside of the door when Daiyu walked up.

"I was beginning to wonder what you guys were doing. It was far too quiet for you to be having sex," she grinned.

I blushed deeply. "Daiyu! How could you say something like that?" I groaned.

She laughed. "But it's true."

She started to walk away. I let go of Killer to run up to her. "Dai. I, um, I may not sleep with you tonight… I, uh-"

She held up her hand. "Killer, right?" I nodded. "Then no worries. Now, if it was Heat…" she trailed off.

"Dai!"

She laughed and I joined in. She was so weird sometimes. But I was glad she was. Other people may have looked at me weird if I told them that, but she didn't have a problem with it. However, I started to wonder about what she was going to do…

"Are you going to…?"

She nodded. "Yeah. Though I may decide to bug him a bit beforehand."

I rolled my eyes. One day Kid would actually follow through with his threats and end up killing her for pushing him too far. And, once again, neither Killer nor I would be able to stop him. And yet she didn't seem to care at all. I suppose that's just a part of her weirdness.

The three of us walked over to the fire place where Kid was sitting on the couch. Daiyu jumped onto the couch and sat right next to him, and then Killer sat next to her with me on the far side.

I vaguely wondered how late it had gotten. I was more than a little tired, and was leaning against Killer's chest. He had one arm around my waist and the other was over one of my hands. I opened one of my eyes to see Daiyu leaning against Kid. I smiled tiredly- if he let her, than it was some sort of miracle.

Kid and Killer were talking about the next island, but I wasn't paying attention to the words. I jolted awake for a moment when Killer lifted me up. I could feel him carry me somewhere and then get set down on something soft. I looked around slowly- a bed is soft, so that makes sense.

The door shut and he walked up to me again. I reached my hand out to him and he lightly took it. I pulled him down- though it was more like I suggested it since I was so tired- and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"Is it bedtime?" I mumbled.

"Yeah."

I could hear the smile in his voice. I smiled back at him. "Good."

He set his helmet down before lying next to me. I felt his fingers brush my hair back. I curled closer to his body as a shiver passed through me.

"Goodnight, Killer…"

-Kid and Killer's conversation—

"Are you sure?" Kid asked.

Killer nodded. "It appears that the next island is the Sabaody Archipelago."

Kid smirked. "Maybe we'll finally get to meet some of the other Supernovas, like that Luffy boy. I bet he'd be interesting."

"It's also located near a Marine base, so it would be best if we kept low for a little while. We don't need an Admiral hunting us."

Kid nodded slowly. "Alright." He glanced down at the girl sleeping in his lap. "Damn bitch can't sleep in her own bed," he growled.

Killer picked Violet up, noticing her eyes open for a second when he did. "At least she's being quiet now," he said before quietly walking to his room.

* * *

-Kid's POV—

Damn. Killer was right though. She wasn't nearly as annoying now that she was asleep. Her arms tightened around me for a moment and I heard her mumble my name. I frowned- what the fuck was that about?

I sighed and picked her up a little carefully, more to keep her from waking up and annoying me again. I stopped outside the door to my room- where the fuck was I supposed to leave her? The other girl was with Killer and they weren't given a room before. I held back a growl. I could leave her on the couch, but I didn't want anyone to try anything with her.

"Fuck," I grumbled.

I didn't have much of a choice besides to take her into my room with me. I stomped inside and set on the furthest side of the bed. I laid down on the closest side and shut my eyes.

I heard a quiet rustle and then felt something press against me. I glared down at the small girl. _Did she not get the fucking message?_ I moved my arms to get rid of her, but I froze when I heard her speak.

"Kid… Thank you…"

I replaced one hand behind my head and set the other against her back.

"Yeah, whatever."

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I curled closer to the heat when I woke up. I opened my eyes slowly at that thought. _Wait, what heat?_ I looked up at Killer who was still sleeping. I closed my eyes with a smile. I had somehow ended up half on top of him, but it was kind of comfortable.

"Morning."

A hand rubbed my back as Killer spoke. I opened my eyes and looked up at him again. "I thought you were asleep."

I saw a small smile. "Sleeping and resting are two different things."

I laid my head back against him. "Same difference," I mumbled. I could feel his curiosity. "It's just something I say instead of saying 'same thing.'"

"I see."

He carefully moved me off him and stood up. I watched him as he pulled a shirt on- when did he take that off? He looked back down at me before he grabbed his helmet. He lifted my head up slightly, brushing his lips against mine.

"Bye," I mumbled.

He placed his helmet on and walked out of the room. I curled into the spot where his heat was still in the bed. It was too early to get up- that's what I tell myself. I closed my eyes and fell back asleep.

* * *

Extras:

I appear to have gotten Killer to act more like Law this chapter… At least, that's how it looks to me. Double update today! I hope you enjoyed!


	16. Chapter 16: Creepy Men

-Daiyu's POV—

I sighed. It was so boring being inside right now. But Kid was in a bad mood. I don't really know why, though. I did wake up sleeping with him, so maybe I wasn't supposed to?

-Earlier this morning—

I started to open my eyes when I heard someone swear. I blinked a few times, looking around me. _How did I end up in a room?_ I looked up to see Kid glaring at me. _Well that explains a lot._

"Morning!"

He continued to glare at me.

"Geez… You don't seem to wake up in a good mood," I said.

"Shut up," he growled.

"But it's morning! We're supposed to be talkative when we wake up since we finally got to rest and then we'll be feeling so much better and-"

His hand shot out and gripped my throat. "I told you to fucking shut up," he hissed.

I gave a weak smile. "I… know… But it's… more fun… this way…"

He threw me down on the bed next to him and rolled so he was over top me. I was silent as he started to smirk.

"That shut you up."

No he did _not_ just say that. "Well if you wanted me to start talking again, you just had to-"

He shoved his lips against mine, cutting off the rest of my words. He bit my lip hard enough for it to start bleeding, and when I opened my mouth to lick the blood, he pushed his tongue inside. I felt his nails digging into my arms, holding them back above my head. I pushed against him, realizing that every time I did, he would get rougher.

I could feel his chest rumble when he growled. He moved his lips down to my neck, biting hard. I pulled on my arms, a sound of pain escaping from my throat. He moved again, biting further down my neck. A quiet moan slipped past my lips and I felt him smirk. I tugged on my arms again- I wanted to have them around his neck, to pull him closer, or something!

Suddenly the door slammed open. Kid got up slowly, his expression getting more and more pissed. The crewmember at the door backed away slowly.

"C-Captain, the men want to go out and start getting the supplies."

"Then fucking go get the supplies!"

The man ran out, leaving the door partially open. I jumped out of bed, deciding it was time to get up anyways.

-Back to the present—

I suppose that would make more sense. He got interrupted AGAIN and now he wouldn't let me go out into the town. I frowned. It wasn't my fault he was interrupted.

I skipped up to him. "Kid…" I whined. He glared at me. "Can I go out now?"

"Fuck off. You aren't leaving."

I pouted. "But it's so nice outside today and I don't want to stay inside anymore."

He was starting to look extra pissed. "I don't fucking give a damn!"

I grinned when I got a great idea. "But if I go out, then I won't be bothering you anymore."

He growled. "Fuck you. Get your goddamn coat and leave."

I laughed and ran up to him to give him a hug. He pushed me away quickly.

"Leave me alone, stupid bitch," he grumbled. "Next time I'll just lock you in the room."

"Or kill me!" I added as I ran away from him.

I almost ran into Violet as she stepped out of her room. I smiled.

"I'm going out!" Then I paused. "And how was your night?" I grinned suggestively.

She blinked slowly and rubbed her eyes. "I slept. Nothing like what you're thinking."

I stuck my lip out. "Aw, that's no fun then." I laughed and ran past her. "Bye!"

-Violet's POV—

I shook my head. Daiyu could be really strange sometimes. It's not often you meet someone who's disappointed when you don't have sex.

I looked up at Killer as he walked by. "Morning."

He glanced at me. "Morning." He stopped a few steps away. "Decided to get up?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I was tired before, okay?"

I could picture him with a small grin. "Yeah. I know."

I walked up to him and gave him a small hug. He placed one arm around me. "So, what's for breakfast?"

"Eggs and bacon."

I grinned. "Can I go get some?"

He started walking, one arm still around me. He stopped at the table in the corner, slowly releasing me. I looked at the food before grabbing a plate and filling it up. I paused when Killer sat in the only empty chair.

"Um, where am I- eep!"

He pulled me onto his lap. I heard a quiet chuckle escape from him. I turned around and glared at him as a small blush formed.

"I know," he said before I could open my mouth. "I'm not supposed to scare you."

I looked back at my plate sitting on the table. "At least you know," I mumbled.

It took me… a little while to eat my food. Killer kept distracting me. _Was he holding himself back that much before? He must have… 'Cause he's a lot more… open now._ I finally finished my food, pushing the plate away from me. I felt his breath on my neck.

"Don't do that! You're going to make me jump," I said.

I got off him before he could do anything else. I glanced at the doorway, remembering about Daiyu.

"Killer," I started. "Daiyu went out, right?" He nodded. "Can I go out after her to make sure she doesn't get into trouble?"

He stood up. "Only if you take your sword this time."

I paused. "Um, where did I leave my sword?"

He pointed to where my jacket was hanging up. My katana was leaning against the wall right next to it. I ran up to it, picking it up and grabbing my jacket. I felt my wrist being gripped before I could leave. I looked behind me at Killer.

"You shouldn't run off on your own."

I smiled. "If I'm not back in a little while, you could always come out, too. I'll be alright as long as I got my sword!"

He slowly let go of me and I tied my sword to the belt on my jacket. I called Ash and he ran up my arm. I smiled at Killer once more before running outside after Dai.

* * *

"Daiyu!" I frowned. _Where did she go to?_ At least it was a warm day outside. Ash wasn't freezing this time.

I walked around a corner and almost ran into someone. I stumbled back and they grabbed my arm.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I looked up at the guy I had almost knocked over. Well crap. Dren was looking down at me with confusion written all over his face.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine."

He released my arm with a grin. "So, how much longer will you be around?"

I almost let out a groan. "Sorry, but I can't really talk. I'm looking for my friend, so if you'll excuse me-"

He stepped in front of me. "I don't think so, Miss _Goddess of Thunder_."

I froze. _He knows who I am!_ I took a step back. I was very much screwed. I was starting to wish that Killer had come with me.

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

I was having so much fun! I had made snow angels on one side of town, and now I was running to the other side to go make a snowman. That's when someone stepped in front of me. I tripped and fell, my face hitting the snow. _Of course I would have to fall when someone is there._ I slowly got up and brushed myself off.

"You alright?" he asked.

I looked up at him. "Why hello Mister Drew. And yes, I'm perfectly fine."

I could see a small smirk growing on his face. "You must like pain, or something."

I was beginning to get suspicious. "Perhaps." I turned to the side and started to walk away.

He grabbed my arm. "You aren't going anywhere."

* * *

-Dren's POV—

I watched her face closely, seeing the slight fear. "Why do you think I took such an interest in you yesterday? Yes, partially because you're a girl, but also because you're a pirate."

She took another step backwards. "I-I don't know what you're talking about…"

"Oh don't worry. I'm not after your bounty or anything."

My words seemed to make her more afraid. I loved seeing the fear cross their faces. It always made things more… _exciting._ I stepped closer to her. I loved seeing how she tried to get away without actually running. I noticed her grip the hilt of her sword.

"You know, you should set your sword to the side. I wouldn't want you getting hurt or trying to hit me. Though that might make it more fun," I added with a smirk. "So how about you drop it now?"

She carefully removed the sword and let it fall into the snow. She was backed against the building now.

"Good girl," I purred.

I loved how she flinched as my fingers touched her face. My head turned sideways when she slapped me. I looked back at her with a grin.

"That's not going to stop me."

She placed her hands on my chest and tried to push me away. "Stop it!"

I laughed. "I always loved a challenge…"

My lips were near hers when I heard a loud screech in my ear. I pulled away as a small monkey jumped in the way. I frowned. This animal dared to get in my way? I picked it up and threw it aside.

"Ash!" the girl gasped.

She pushed me away and tried to run to the monkey. I grabbed her wrist, throwing her into the wall. I felt my body shiver with excitement as the pain crossed her face.

"I'm not done with you yet… How about we go somewhere nicer?" I breathed.

Suddenly her sword was in her hand and in between us. "I don't think so."

The metal lightly touched my skin, sending another shiver through me. "I don't think you can do it. Would you really kill me right now?"

I could see her hesitation. I twisted her wrist, making her drop it. She scratched the skin that was uncovered by my open jacket and shirt. I smirked.

"Trying to hurt me won't work. It only makes it… more fun," I whispered.

She was terrified now. I couldn't wait to push her somewhere, to feel her nails scratching my body and watch her face contort with pain. I couldn't wait for all of the pain.

* * *

-Drew's POV—

I was still seriously pissed. After I learned that she was with the idiot pirate captain, I stormed away. How could I not be mad? I wanted to be the one who made her bleed, to hear her cries of pain, to watch all the different emotions on her face.

And now she was standing in front of me with no stupid captain holding onto her. "You aren't going anywhere," I repeated.

I felt a small trickle of blood on my cheek. She was holding a dagger in one hand.

I glowered. "What was that for?" I hissed.

"You can't hurt me. Only Kid can do that to me!"

I frowned, gripping her arm tighter. "Well he's not here, so I can do it now."

She tried to twist away from me. I grasped her dagger and lightly pressed it to her cheek. A small line of blood formed over the cut. I slowly leaned in and licked the blood. She brought her hand up and covered the scratch.

"You can't do that!" she gasped indignantly.

I smirked. "I just did."

She frowned at me. "Well too bad."

She brought out another dagger and tried to cut me again. I dropped her arm when I moved away.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" I yelled. "Why do you want to be with that idiot captain? Is it just because your stupid sister is on that ship?"

She was looking seriously pissed now. "Don't you dare insult my sister!"

I jumped back as she slashed at me again. "What, you only have a problem with that? Maybe I'll just keep you for myself. It's not like that stupid captain would notice. Maybe he'll just use your sister next."

I barely moved out of the way of the blade. "Don't you dare say anything else like that. My sister is with someone and Kid wouldn't do that to me!"

This girl was an idiot. "And why do you say that?"

She frowned and jumped forward again. "'Cause I love him!"

* * *

-Killer's POV—

I was leaning back on the couch, waiting for Violet to come back. I was beginning to wonder if I should have gone with her. I sat up when I heard a screech. I looked around the room, but I couldn't see what had made the sound. I stood up when I heard it again. I slowly walked to the door and opened it. Ash jumped inside, screeching again.

"Ash? What're you doing here?"

I thought Violet had taken it with her. The small monkey climbed up until he was hiding behind my hair. He was chattering quickly.

"Kid." I got his attention. "I think something happened to them."

He swore loudly. "Can they not go through one fucking island without getting into trouble?" He stood up and stomped over to me. "Let's go find those bitches before they get into even more trouble."

* * *

-Kid's POV—

I was walking through town by myself. Killer had suggested that we split up so we could find them quicker. I agreed so I could wring that bitch's neck as soon as I found her. I walked around the corner and paused. I could see two people fighting further down the street. And the one looked like the bitch I had just been thinking about.

"Idiot," I grumbled.

I walked towards the people. They hadn't seen me yet, so I decided to watch. It was definitely Daiyu and it looked like she was fighting the man she had come back with yesterday. And she was looking seriously pissed.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Why do you want to be with that idiot captain? Is it just because your stupid sister is on that ship?" the guy yelled.

I smirked. He clearly didn't understand that if he insulted her sister, she was going to snap at him. I couldn't hear her reply or what he said after that, but I could hear what she said next.

"'Cause I love him!"

I froze. _Is she talking about me? What the hell?_ I was not expecting that. She was fighting the guy as hard as she could. I could have laughed at how serious she got, simply because the idiot had insulted the other girl and me. I glared at him. _I'll get him for that._ No one got away with insulting me.

I stomped up to the two. The girl glanced at me and shook her head. I growled- was she trying to give me an order?

She slashed his chest, forcing him to his knees. She then slowly cut up his face and arms.

"I want him to either survive with horrible scars or die a slow and painful death," she said in a hard voice.

I smirked. "I prefer the slow and painful death."

I walked up to the guy, using my powers to bring the dagger he was holding to me.

"Repel," I muttered.

The dagger shot out, hitting him in the stomach. He curled over, the sound of flesh being sliced filling the air. My smirk grew wider- cutting people up and leaving them to die painfully was always better than a quick death.

"Hey! That's my dagger!" the girl frowned.

"Whatever. Then pull it out of him." She was an idiot sometimes.

She tugged on it, pulling it free and making the man fall into the snow. She nodded with a smile. "That's what happens when you go against the Kid Pirates." I snorted. She looked up at me with a frown. "It's true! Oh, and when you insult my sister."

I picked her up and threw her over my shoulder. "Damn bitch," I muttered.

"Hey! I did pretty good by myself!"

I grinned slightly. _Yes, you did…_

* * *

-Killer's POV—

I was still wandering around the town, looking for Violet. Every so often, Ash would make a sound as I turned down one street. So I would stop and head in the other direction. I hoped I wasn't being lead in the opposite direction.

I stopped when I heard someone talking quietly. I carefully walked around the corner and saw Violet's sword lying in the snow. I would have sworn if I hadn't heard someone else nearby. I walked silently up to the next corner of the building.

"It'll be lots of fun… I can't wait," a man's voice said quietly.

I flashed my scythes out, placing one in between Violet and the man.

"Move away from her," I commanded.

He grinned. "But I was just about to show her how much fun it was to break down the will and be dominated."

He jumped back as I slashed out. He was still grinning wildly. Violet slid to the ground, her arms wrapped around her body. I felt Ash jump off my shoulder and onto hers.

He frowned when he saw that. "I knew I should have killed the creature."

Violet gasped. I felt something slide past me. I glanced back to see her slowly standing up with the sword in her hand. "Don't even dare try to hurt Ash."

She took a step forward so she was even with me. The man grinned further. "I knew you'd be fun to break."

A lightning bolt shot down to strike next to his feet. He jumped away, looking shocked. Violet was looking extremely mad.

"In the name of Odin, I hope you hide inside for the rest of your life. May lightning strike you wherever you go."

Another bolt shot down, barely missing him again. I placed my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me. I nodded slightly and she put her sword down. She slid back down to the ground and held the sword tightly.

"Giving up so soon?" he sneered.

I heard the small sound of my scythes opening up again. I dashed at him, slicing his chest and arm. He tried to dodge, but he wasn't nearly fast enough. I cut his other arm deeply, then his chest again. He was leaning heavily against the building behind him.

"Ready… to kill me yet?"

I smirked under my helmet. "Not anywhere near."

-Violet's POV—

I watched Killer fight Dren for a little while. I closed my eyes after a bit, tired of seeing all the blood. I felt Ash climb closer to my neck and hide in my hair. I pet him slowly, calming him down. "Thank you for finding Killer, Ash…"

I heard a loud 'shing' as Killer put his blades away. I felt myself being picked up. I leaned my head against his chest.

"You find too much trouble," he muttered.

I nodded. "I rather I didn't find any." I paused, and then added, "Or I'd rather if I found hardly any. If I found none, then I wouldn't be in the One Piece world."

Killer looked down at me. "Alright."

I could hear a smile in his voice. I wrapped my arms around him. "Thank you for finding me. I promise, I won't do anything like that again when there are creepy men after me."

I could picture him giving me a look. "There are men like that everywhere."

* * *

Extras:

Miss Doflamingo- Was this updated soon enough? Lol ^_^ glad you like my story

AliceLaw- Yay! Thank you! I was really worried about Killer, but I'm glad you think it was alright! It shouldn't be too much longer until the reach Sabaody.

Thank you to the people who read my story! No one sent any ideas for a bonus chapter though :p please send me some!


	17. Chapter 17: BONUS: Hot Springs!

-Omniscient POV—

Daiyu laughed. She had tried to put a hat on the snowman, but she couldn't reach. So she decided to stand on top of a snow block. But it collapsed under her and now she was lying in the snow. Violet was trying to hold her laughs in, but she wasn't doing very well.

"Dai," Violet began to say when she caught her breath, "we should go back inside soon. It's freezing out here."

She shivered. Daiyu laughed again. "It's not cold at all!"

Violet rolled her eyes. "Yes, yes, whatever you say Miss High Priestess." She glanced at the snowman they built. "At least you got to build a snowman finally."

Daiyu grinned and nodded. "Yup! I've been wanting to since I heard we would be docking at a winter island!"

Violet shivered again. "Can we please go inside now?"

Daiyu stood up and brushed her front off. "Let's go!"

"Wait," Violet frowned. She turned her sister around and brushed off her back and the backs of her legs. "Now let's go."

They grabbed each other's hand and walked back to the lodge.

Kid and Killer had barely agreed to let them go outside in the first place. After the first incident with the two men on the lake, it was understandable that they were reluctant to let the girls back out on their own. They had to promise to stay near the lodge and even then the men, mostly Kid, were angry that the girls wanted to go out.

Violet let out a sigh when they stepped inside. She was tempted to keep her jacket on until she warmed up, but she took it off anyways. _I guess I'll have to sit by the fire for a while,_ she shivered. Daiyu watched her sister walk over to the fire. A small smirk grew on her face when she thought of something.

She skipped over to her captain and first mate. "Hi! We're back inside now," she grinned. She glanced back at the fire. "Vi wanted to come back in since she said it was cold outside. " Daiyu stuck her tongue out at that part.

Kid looked at her for a moment while Killer was looking at her sister. He slowly stood up and walked over, leaving her with Kid.

"Screw off," he growled.

"But aren't you proud of us? We managed to get through it all by ourselves!" Daiyu was smiling broadly. "We weren't even attacked by anyone!"

Kid glared at her. "No shit, I can see that. Now screw off, bitch."

She sat down in the chair Killer had been sitting in, just to piss Kid off further. He glared at her again before looking away.

"We should go sit with Vi and Killer," she said suddenly.

"Fuck no."

She frowned. "Why not? It's warm by the fire."

He growled. "You just said you weren't cold."

"I didn't say I wasn't. I said Vi thought it was cold."

Kid wanted to smash the grin off her face. And he was more than a little tempted to, but instead he just tipped her chair over. She fell to the ground with a small squeak. Kid was laughing as she slowly sat up, her cheeks red.

"Don't laugh at me," she mumbled.

He grabbed her around the neck. "I've told you to not give me orders," he hissed.

She smiled lightly in his grasp. He dropped her, deciding if he ever wanted to find another way to make her show fear, she would probably need to be alive. She crawled back up onto her chair after setting it up. She loved to bother Kid, his expressions and actions were hilarious.

* * *

As Killer walked closer to the couch, he could see Violet shivering slightly. He stood behind it for a moment, watching her hold her hands out towards the flames.

"Cold?"

She jumped when she heard him speak. "I, um, yeah." She looked at him and then back at the fire. "Daiyu wanted to stay out there for a lot longer, and she probably would have if I hadn't got her to come back in."

He nodded slowly- it seemed like something the other girl would do. He moved around to the front of the couch and sat down next to Violet. She shivered slightly again and he moved closer to her.

"You're far too warm," she mumbled quietly.

Killer placed his arm around her waist. "Or perhaps you're too cold," he mused.

She leaned against him. "I've heard that before…"

Violet had always been colder than other people. Except for Daiyu, others' hands would feel hot compared to hers. And Killer felt the same to her. But just like when they first arrived at the island, she was glad he was that much warmer than her.

"H-hey! Don't move your hands," she blushed.

Killer stopped for a moment. "And why should I not?"

"'C-cause, I can feel it more when I'm cold…"

She could've sworn she heard him make a sound as he thought. Then he moved his hands so they were sitting on her sides. She lightly placed her hands on top.

"I don't think that's a reason to _not_ move my hands…"

She tensed as his fingers moved slightly. "K-Killer…"

He sighed quietly and pulled her against his chest. She relaxed once his arms were wrapped around her. _She seems to be… uncomfortable when we are not in a room._ He thought about it for a moment longer. _Then again, she seems to be a little uncomfortable either way._

She looked over at him. "What are you thinking about?"

His eyes widened beneath his helmet. "How do you know I was thinking about something?" he tried to keep his voice neutral.

Her lips twitched with a smile. "Because I can just tell."

He rolled his eyes. _Of course, she always seems to be able to tell._ He looked at her as she smiled. He could tell she was trying not to, and it was a little funny that she couldn't help it.

"Hi, Vi!" Daiyu skipped up to them. She had a glint in her eyes. "What's up?"

"Nothing…"

Violet didn't sound very sure of herself. And Daiyu grinned when she heard it. "Oh really? I'm not so sure."

Violet opened her mouth to reply when there was a knock on the door. Daiyu saw Kid stand up and she ran ahead of him so she could get the door first.

"Yes?" She opened the door quickly.

A short man with large round glasses looked up at her. "Erm," he held out a piece of paper. "I am in charge of the local hot springs and we are offering a special today for groups. I was told a group of pirates were staying here, so I thought it would be best to offer now instead of being threatened later on."

He left the paper in Daiyu's hands and left as quickly as he could, disappearing before Kid even reached the door.

She shut it slowly, reading the paper the man had given her. Kid grabbed it out of her hands before she finished.

"Hey! Give that back!"

She reached up for it, but he just pushed her away. "Shut up, bitch." He frowned as he read it. "What the fuck is this about?"

She got up and stood in front of him with her hands on her hips. "The man said something about a special and hot springs. Can we go?" She turned excited quickly.

He glared at her. "Why the fuck should we?"

She rolled her eyes. "It's a hot springs, duh. I- um, we- haven't been to one before! It's even a special offer thingy!"

Kid was starting to get pissed again. "Are you trying to tell me what to do?" He grabbed her around the neck. "I should crush your neck," he hissed.

Violet stood up quickly and walked over to them. "U-um, Kid, she meant it as a suggestion. W-we want to, but neither of us can make you."

He smirked slightly, letting Daiyu drop to the floor. "I'll think about it," he said while walking away.

Violet sighed and sunk to the floor. "Why did you do that? You know he hates when you try forcing a decision on him…"

Daiyu was grinning. "But it's so funny! That's the second time he's threatened me today!"

Violet groaned quietly- it was going to be difficult to keep her sister alive if she continued to bother Kid.

* * *

Killer walked up to his captain as he looked at the paper closely. "Kid?"

He glanced back at his first mate. "It's a mixed bath." He passed the paper to Killer.

"They could show up there, then."

Kid was frowning. "I know." A smirk slowly formed on his face. "But we could have a bit of fun with this."

Killer had an idea of what he was getting at. "It's your decision."

Kid stood up with his smirk still present. "It looks like we'll be going to the springs."

* * *

"Wow," Daiyu gaped openly at the large building.

It was wider than at least three of the island's houses put together. And it had to be as tall as a two story building, if not taller. The outside was mostly wood, with long glass windows covering the front. Violet was staring at the building as well- it was beautiful.

Kid grabbed the back of Daiyu's shirt and dragged her inside while Killer pulled on Violet's hand. They stepped inside of the large building. Kid let go of Daiyu the moment they were inside and stomped up to the counter.

"Wow," Violet said as she looked around inside. "This is so amazing… I've never seen anything like this in our world."

"Really?" Killer was interested. Neither girl spoke very much about their lives in the world they were from.

She nodded absentmindedly. Daiyu decided to answer for her. "Right, but we never enter places like these. They're usually super expensive."

Violet sighed. "True enough. All the really nice things are expensive."

Daiyu grinned. "Well, almost all."

Killer looked down at Violet and saw her cheeks redden. "Dai!"

Daiyu laughed and ran up to Kid at the counter, leaving the other two alone.

"What did she mean by that?"

Violet covered her face with her hand. "She was referring to… you," she mumbled, barely loud enough for Killer to hear.

Killer was a little surprised, but considering all of the other girl's "ideas" were along the same lines, he wasn't as surprised as he could have been.

He moved Violet's hair off her neck. "I'm pretty sure I don't have a price tag."

Her blush deepened. Killer pulled on her hand slightly and walked until they were standing near Kid and Daiyu.

"…and you'll fucking let us go in without paying, too," Kid growled at the person behind the counter.

"And it would probably be better if you told the people that are in there now that pirates want to use the springs," Daiyu added.

"V-very well," the person stuttered before running out from behind the counter and into the springs.

Daiyu giggled and clapped her hands while they waited. Violet rolled her eyes at her sister, but she was smiling as well. Kid had his arms crossed with a smirk on his face while Killer leaned against the wall, almost as if he was expecting someone to attack.

The person came back after a few minutes, people following him out. They left quickly, refusing to look at the pirates that could kill them without another thought. Kid was smirking the whole time.

Daiyu grabbed Violet's hand and dragged her into the women's side so they could get changed. "Bye!" she yelled back to the men.

Kid's smirk was wider now. Killer was curious about the girl's words. "Does she not know it's a mixed bath?"

Kid shook his head. "It'll be more fun this way."

* * *

Two men were standing near the entrance to the hot springs. "I wonder what pirates are coming here?" the brown haired one mused.

The black haired one was grinning. "I hope it's the Kid Pirates. Those girls might show up again."

They stood against the entrance, waiting for the pirates to enter. Their eyes widened for a moment as Kid and Killer walked in. The black haired man grabbed his friend's arm and pulled him out towards the hot springs, stopping when they were behind a large rock. "I knew it would be them." He turned back to the springs. "Now we just have to wait for the girls to come out."

* * *

Violet's face was red. _Why do people only wear a towel? This is so embarrassing…_ Daiyu was laughing at her sister.

"Come on! It could be a lot worse!"

Violet nodded slightly. Daiyu rolled her eyes and grabbed her hand, walking out into the springs.

"Ooo, it's so amazing!"

She clapped her hands and jumped into the water. Violet followed slower, carefully stepping into the warm water.

"It's very nice," Violet said, relaxing against the side.

"Hi there."

Violet's eyes widened and she slowly turned around to see Dren and Drew walking up to them.

"What a surprise to see you girls here," Dren smirked.

Drew agreed, "I'm surprised that you chose to come to a mixed bath."

Violet started to move further away from the edge. _This is a mixed bath?! Crap!_ She stopped when she ran into Daiyu. Daiyu didn't look very worried.

"Sorry, but our captain and first mate will be here soon, so you should probably leave."

Dren and Drew glanced at each other with a small grin. "No, I think we should keep you girls company for a little while."

They jumped into the water and walked up to each girl, Dren wrapping his arm around Violet and Drew grabbing Daiyu's arm and pulling her a little further away.

"Hey! Leave her alone!" Violet yelled, struggling to get out of Dren's grasp.

Dren was smirking. "I don't think so. After all, we just want to keep you company."

He pulled her closer against him, turning her slightly so she was facing him as well. She placed her hands on his chest and tried to push him away, but she was unable to move him at all.

Daiyu was having similar trouble. However, she had managed to kick Drew once. But now he was getting pissed.

"Why the hell won't you just let me take you?"

She frowned slightly. "Because I'm with my captain."

He growled slightly. "Well he's not here now. So you're _mine_."

Both girls were trying to get away, but neither was succeeding. Dren had pulled Violet even closer and was trying to kiss her while Drew was arguing with Daiyu's logic.

"I think you don't need this anymore," Dren smirked, pulling on the edge of Violet's towel.

Her face turned red and she gripped her towel tightly. "Stop it!"

* * *

Killer was leaning against the wall, watching Kid's frown. Both men were wearing only their towels, even Killer didn't have his helmet on. "Do you think they would show up while we are here?"

Kid shot his first mate a look. "I don't know! But if they do," he smirked evilly, "I'll gladly slice that boy to bits."

Killer was silent- what if they were already inside? He stood up and walked towards the springs. He swore quietly. "Kid."

Kid stomped over, glaring when he looked at the springs. "Those bastards are already inside," he hissed. His glare deepened when he saw the one boy gripping his woman's arm.

Killer was watching Violet and the other one closely. He clenched his fist when he saw the boy tugging on her towel. Kid stomped out, Killer following closely.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kid growled to Drew when he was closer.

Killer wrapped his arm around Violet and pulled her away. She looked up at him, relief clear in her eyes. "Killer!"

Dren wasn't happy, though. "Why are you interrupting?" He was glaring at Killer.

"Don't touch her." His voice was hard.

Daiyu had looked up at Kid when he was close enough to reach her. "Hi Kid!"

Kid glared at her. "Stupid bitch, can't you keep yourself out of trouble? You're annoying to look after," he growled.

She grinned. "But it's more fun this way!"

Kid grabbed Drew's arm, throwing him close to the rocks on the edge of the water.

"Fuck, I missed," Kid grumbled.

Daiyu sat down quickly in the water, her face slightly red. Just as Drew was about to be thrown, he grabbed her towel, pulling it off when he flew. She looked over at Kid and slowly moved towards him.

Violet had moved so she was behind Killer. It seemed like he was more than a little pissed off at Dren. He punched the other man hard, sending him close to Drew and the rocks. Violet glanced over to see Daiyu slowly reaching up to Kid. Violet looked back at Killer, watching him step forward.

Daiyu paused for a moment before pulling Kid's towel off and starting to wrap it around her. Kid looked back at her, glaring furiously. After a few seconds, the glare disappeared, a small smirk taking its place. Daiyu had frozen when he had looked at her. Her face was slowly turning redder.

She finished wrapping the towel around her when she heard Violet yell. She had looked over at Kid again, but she hid her face when she realized he wasn't wearing his towel anymore. Her yell had distracted Killer, and Dren and Drew used the distraction to escape.

Killer slowly moved back over to Violet whose face was covered in her hands. "I did _not_ need to see that," she mumbled.

Kid sat down in the water after a moment. Daiyu had moved away from him, but he pulled her back. "Stealing my towel, bitch?"

Daiyu was grinning slightly. "You know you liked it. You seemed to be happy to see me."

Violet blushed deeper at her words. "Dai! I don't need to hear that!"

Daiyu laughed. "But it's true!"

Violet moved so her hands were over her ears. "I still don't need to know!"

Killer sat down next to her, confused with their conversation- what did they exactly mean by "happy?" He shook his head. Perhaps he didn't want to know.

It took Violet a minute before she let her hands drop, but she still refused to look towards Kid. Daiyu thought it was hilarious, but she didn't try to force her to look.

"Killer," Violet started, "isn't your hair going to get tangled if you leave it down?"

He shrugged slightly. She frowned for a moment before pulling an extra elastic out of her own hair. She moved closer to him and stood on her knees.

"I'm going to put it up for you."

She leaned around him and started to tie his hair with the elastic. He tensed as she tried to put his hair up. _W-why didn't she go behind me?_ He took a few deep breathes, trying to ignore the fact that her chest was right in front of his face. He clenched his fists under the water, closing his eyes.

"There."

Violet sat back with a nod. Killer carefully opened his eyes, relaxing when he saw her sitting back again. She looked at him with a slightly confused expression.

"Something wrong?"

He shook his head as Daiyu laughed. "Really, Vi," she said. "I'm surprised you didn't notice how close you were to him."

Violet's cheeks turned red. "Oh. S-sorry…"

Daiyu continued to laugh at her sister- it was funny to watch when she had leaned so close to Killer without even thinking about it. She looked up at Kid. She stared at his lips, wondering if the color would come off.

She slowly moved closer to him, lunging when she was close enough. She rubbed her hand over his lips, ignoring his glare. He gripped her arm tightly and she frowned. "It didn't come off."

"No shit," Kid hissed. He was getting pissed again.

"Sherlock!" Daiyu added with a smile.

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"It's something we say in our world! 'No shit, Sherlock!'" She was grinning now.

He shoved her down into the water and she coughed when she came back up. "Now leave me the fuck alone."

"That wasn't very nice," she grumbled.

She sat up with her arms crossed and stayed silent.

Violet was feeling uncomfortable since Daiyu had pointed out that she had put herself really close to Killer. Her face was still slightly red. Killer looked over at her with a small sigh.

"Don't let it bother you."

She looked up at him. "I- um, okay… Sorry…"

He pulled her closer. "Don't worry about it."

She nodded, staring at the water. He didn't know what to do to make her forget about it. So he turned her head up and kissed her lightly. She was at a loss for words when he pulled away. He chuckled quietly as she continued to stare.

"What- why- I-" Violet couldn't find her words.

Killer tried to hold back a smile as he watched her, but it didn't work very well. She saw his smile, giving up on her words and just smiling back.

Daiyu watched them with a grin- they were so cute sometimes. She glanced over at Kid. She wanted to try something again, this time with his hair- would it stand up even when it was wet? She sat still as she watched him. He probably wouldn't let her get close to him if she was in front of him, and he would catch himself if she pushed him to the side. So…

Daiyu snuck around Kid, pausing when she was at his back. She looked at Violet and Killer for a moment before grabbing Kid and pulling him down into the water with her.

"Wha-" his words were cut off when he went under the water.

He sat up quickly, his hair dripping. He glared at Daiyu as she sat up, shoving her back under the water. She flailed her arms around, trying to grab something to pull her up. She gripped something and pulled on it.

Violet screamed and hid behind Killer. Daiyu had grabbed her towel, so now she didn't have anything covering herself. Kid let go of Daiyu when he looked over to see what had caused the other girl to freak out. Daiyu sat up, coughing harshly and holding the edge of Violet's towel still. Killer tried to turn around to look at her, but she wrapped her arms around his chest.

"Don't look!"

Her face was bright red, Killer's turning slightly red as well. There was no way he'd be able to ignore this when she had her chest pressed against his back.

"Vi, I think you should let go of Killer."

Daiyu walked over when she had regained her breath. She had noticed Killer's stiffness as Violet had wrapped her arms around him. She held her towel out for Violet to grab. Violet looked up at her and grabbed the towel quickly, wrapping it around herself again.

Daiyu laughed awkwardly. "Sorry I grabbed that from you."

Violet grumbled something back, refusing to make a move back out in front of everyone. Though Daiyu had other plans. She pulled her sister out from behind Killer and let go of her once she was sitting in front of him. She grinned as Violet stared at the water, wishing she had left her hair down so it could hide her face.

"I'm sorry," Violet mumbled to Killer.

He nodded awkwardly. He didn't really know what he could say to that.

Daiyu sat back down near Kid as he glared at her. She looked at his hair with a small frown on her face. She moved closer and slowly ran her fingers through it, trying to spike it back up.

Kid grabbed her wrist. "What the hell are you doing?"

She frowned sadly. "I'm sorry. I like your hair better spikey."

He looked like he didn't believe her. She let out a sigh, looking over at Violet and Killer. A small grin grew on her face. _I could probably give them a little bit of their own time…_ She looked back at Kid and sat with her legs on either side of him.

"I am sorry," she said before kissing him.

Kid froze for a second before gripping her waist- what the hell is this about? He pushed back against her, feeling the want build up in him again. She moved away before he could do any more though.

"Someone's getting happy again," she smirked before starting to walk away. Kid growled, standing up. She tried to run away as she laughed. She went past Violet, pushing her into Killer.

Kid grabbed Daiyu around her waist and carried her under his arm as he left the water. He walked to the men's change rooms, dropping her roughly onto a bench. "Bitch," he hissed. "You're going to pay for that."

She grinned up at him, not worried about what he may do to her. He grabbed the edge of her towel, pulling it off of her. Her face turned red as she tried to cover herself and reach for the towel.

"I don't think so," he growled.

He shoved his lips against hers. She reached up to him with one arm, still covering herself with the other. He grabbed the other arm with one of his hands and held it up as his other hand wandered. He forced one moan from her, but he wanted another.

His hand dropped until it was between her legs. She squirmed slightly, but he didn't let her move away. He was pissed that people kept interrupting him before, and he was adamant that he would finally be able to make her his.

He pushed one of his fingers inside of her, a small sound passing her lips. He pushed harder into her body, making her moan in pain.

He loved how she wanted the pain, how she pushed back against him to get more. He bit her neck hard, tasting her blood.

"K-Kid…"

He wanted to hear her scream, to make her face contort in pain. He wanted to make her his so no one could ever take her again. He pushed another finger inside her and she held back a scream.

"No one else can have you now," he hissed into her ear.

Her eyes were closed and she nodded slowly. He pushed harder, making her moan again.

He heard a small thud and he looked over at who was interrupting him again. There was a man standing in the doorway that lead back outside with a bag lying in front of him. Kid slowly stood up, getting severely pissed. "Bastard," he growled.

He lifted his hand, muttering "repel," pushing the man through the doorway and shooting him out one of the large glass windows. He grabbed his pants as he walked past them, pulling the cloth on and stomping out of the room to kill the latest person to interrupt him.

* * *

Violet froze when she realized Daiyu had pushed her onto Killer. Her face turned red as Killer didn't move to get her off of him. Instead, he slowly raised his arms and wrapped them around her waist, pulling her closer. She could feel her heart beat faster and she blushed deeper.

"K-Killer?"

He moved slightly closer to her, making her breath catch. He placed his lips against hers and kissed her slowly.

Violet shivered slightly and pushed for more. She could feel his hands pulling her harder against him until she was in his lap with her legs on either side of him. She put her arms around his neck, burying her fingers in his hair.

Killer slowly moved one of his hands until it was at the top of her towel. He was about to pull it off when he stopped himself. _What am I doing?_ He tried to take a deep breath to relax, but then Violet moved against him.

He held back a groan as her body pushed into him. He slid his hands down to her legs and gripped them tightly. He had to hold himself back to keep his body from pushing back up against her. He didn't think he could do it for much longer, though.

Violet's mind was hazy. She couldn't think clearly; all she knew was that she wanted to push harder against Killer, to see how far he could go before he couldn't hold himself back anymore. She wanted him to push back so she moved against him again. He closed his eyes with a shaky breath.

A loud crash made them jump. Violet stared at the direction Kid had gone with Daiyu in with wide eyes. She got up quickly and ran towards the men's change room, freezing when she saw Daiyu sitting without her towel and staring at the exit.

She grabbed the towel lying on the floor and put it around her sister before grabbing her arm. "Come on, let's go before Kid gets back," she whispered.

Daiyu shook her head before following her out and running back to the women's side. They grabbed their clothes quickly and pulled them on, watching for anyone who decided to enter the change rooms now.

When they were finished, Violet grabbed Daiyu's hand and pulled her outside. They looked around carefully for Kid, not wanting him to turn on them if he saw them. Violet tugged on her sister's arm and they ran back to the lodge before anything else could happen.

* * *

Killer slowly dried his hair after pulling Violet's elastic out of it. He stared at it for a moment before shaking his head and putting his clothes on. He needed to find Kid and figure out what had happened.

He walked outside, listening for his captains swearing. He found him after a minute, stopping when he saw what Kid had been doing. There was a bloody corpse on the ground, and Kid was glaring at it.

"Kid. What happened?"

He glanced up at Killer. "Bastard interrupted me," he spat.

Killer understood now. Kid had been interrupted on more than one occasion and he was more pissed every time it happened. Killer waited for his captain to walk back towards him before he said anything more.

"We should head back to the lodge."

Kid grumbled. "Damn bitch ran off again."

* * *

Daiyu was lying on the couch, her eyes almost closed. Violet sat next to her with a sigh. "You need to sleep more."

Daiyu turned over and mumbled into the couch, "I don't need to sleep at all."

Violet shook her head. Her eyes were beginning to close as well, but they would open up whenever she remembered what had happened after Daiyu had left with Kid. _W-why did I do that?_ She blinked quickly and rubbed her eyes.

"Vi," Daiyu paused. "I have heartburn and a stomach ache…"

Violet slowly brushed her sister's hair. "I know… Me too…"

It was something that Daiyu had come up with. Stomach ache referred to having butterflies in your stomach and heartburn referred to loving someone. Now both girls had admitted to it.

"I don't know what to do…" Violet whispered into the silence.

Ash ran up to her, chattering softly. He climbed up her leg and walked until he was sitting on her shoulder. She slowly pet him with her other hand as she thought. She looked down to see Daiyu sleeping and she smiled.

Violet almost jumped when the door slammed closed. She hadn't noticed Kid and Killer come in. Kid hardly spared a glance her way as he stomped into his room, shutting the door. Killer quietly walked up to the couch.

"You should go to sleep," Killer spoke.

Violet nodded her head, rubbing her eyes. He pulled her up so she was standing and she looked down at her sister.

"She's going to get cold," she mumbled.

She walked over to a cabinet that was in the corner, pulling out an extra blanket and bringing it back. She carefully laid it over Daiyu, making sure not to wake her. When she straightened, Killer pulled her over to the room they had shared before.

She sat on the edge of the bed and brought her knees up to her chest. "Killer, I'm sorry about… before," she said quietly.

He didn't answer her. Ash jumped onto her pillow and curled up, falling asleep quickly. Violet rubbed her eyes again.

"Sleep."

She shook her head slowly. He sat down next to her and pulled her against him. "Not until you say if I'm forgiven or not."

He let out a soft sigh. He pulled off his helmet, setting it to the side. He placed his hands on either side of Violet's head and kissed her. "Does that give you your answer?" he asked.

She smiled slightly. "I suppose so."

He chuckled quietly before laying back on the bed. She moved until her head was resting against his chest and he placed his arm around her waist.

"Goodnight, Killer."

It was a few minutes before he answered back, when she was fast asleep. "Goodnight… Violet."

* * *

Daiyu woke and sat up, rubbing her eyes. "Where'd everyone go?" she mumbled.

It was dark inside, which meant it was probably fairly late. She stood up and walked over to Kid's door. She paused for a moment outside of it before opening it.

Kid was lying on his back, one hand tucked behind his head. She carefully walked up to him, but he didn't wake up. She could barely see that his hair was sticking up again, so she smiled- she didn't want it to lie down anymore.

She slowly crawled over to Kid's other side and laid against him. She let out a sigh before closing her eyes and falling asleep again. Just as she began to drift off, she felt an arm wrap itself around her waist. She smiled, moving slightly closer to her captain.

* * *

Extras:

AliceLaw- Was this "accelerated" enough for Kid and Daiyu? Lol! I think this is a big step from what would happen before.

Miss Doflamingo- It's been two weeks since the last chapter, but I hope the wait was worth it!

BloodlettingDawn- Omg, thank you! I'm so glad you like my OCs! And you may be the first to say you like Kid and Daiyu's relationship best ;p lol! But that's great! I'm so happy you do. Daiyu bugs Kid because it's fun to do and also because she likes him. It seems kind of strange, but that's how her mind works.

Thank you people who have been reading and thank you even more to the ones who are reviewing! I love to read your reviews!

And thank you very much DevynSmith for giving me ideas for both bonus chapters. Please send more ideas people! The next island WILL be Sabaody!


	18. Chapter 18: Our Pasts

-Daiyu's POV—

I crossed my arms with a huff. It wasn't fair. Kid threw me onto the deck looking really pissed. Killer set Violet down soon after that, too. He started yelling about how we were stupid for getting into trouble again and that we weren't allowed to leave the ship anymore. It wasn't my fault Drew happened to show up!

Violet and I had walked back into our room. She wanted to clean my cuts- she wouldn't let me get out of it. I sat still as she finished with the cuts on my cheek and arms. I wonder what happened to her before.

"Hey, Vi, why was Killer carrying you to the ship?"

She sighed. "Dren showed up. He was…" her voice trailed off and she shivered. "He wanted to "break" me."

"Ohh…" That explained it. I bet Killer was almost as pissed as Kid, though he was so calm all the time so it was hard to tell. I stood up. "I'm going to walk around."

Violet nodded. It looked like she needed some time to think about stuff anyways.

-Violet's POV—

I stood up after Daiyu had left. I couldn't stop thinking about how if we hadn't come here, we wouldn't have run into the men. But, if we hadn't, we also wouldn't have met Kid and Killer. So which one would be better? For that matter, what would we choose if we were given the choice of whether we wanted to go home?

I shook my head. I didn't know what to think. I walked out of the room, wandering around the ship. I didn't pass by Kid or Killer- I wonder where they had gone.

I stopped outside of the mess hall. I opened the door slightly and peeked in. It was empty. I decided to sit in here for a while. I sat down heavily in one of the chairs. Will we ever get back home? Do we even want to go?

"What are you thinking about?" Killer asked as he sat down next to me.

I looked up, a little shocked I hadn't noticed him come in. "Oh, um, just about whether Dai and I would ever get back home." My voice trailed off slightly at the end.

Killer was silent for a moment. It seemed like it had bothered him. "What was it like in your world?"

"It was… a lot different from here. We don't have lots of little islands; instead we have large areas of land. We have a few months of the same weather, too." He nodded slightly and I continued. "I was in university, I told you that before. I was living in the city by myself because my parents live a couple hours out…"

I looked down. Killer seemed slightly confused. "Is something wrong?" I shook my head. "Are they why you're always silent?"

I looked up, surprised. "Um, yeah, I guess so. My family was different. I was expected to be perfect, so I felt bad whenever it wasn't good enough for them. But the funny thing was they said 'Wow, you have such a pretty voice, but… don't sing.' What was I supposed to do when I heard that?" I frowned and crossed my arms. "You can't say that to a little kid and expect them to understand. So now you see the product of my strange upbringing, which causes my… shyness, for lack of a better word."

I was quiet when I finished explaining. Once I started, it was pretty easy to say the whole thing, but after I was done, I always felt so awkward. I felt him place his arm around my waist.

"I'm strange, I know." I sighed. "And I guess I can't really blame my parents. I never did go out all that much… So it's my own fault." I gave a dry laugh. "You should have seen me a few years ago."

Killer tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you mean?"

I raised my eyebrow. "If you think how I am now is bad, I was ten times worse back then. I wouldn't even consider doing something wrong and I would hardly talk to other people in my class." I thought about it for a moment. "Well, besides Dai."

"Why are you two so close?"

"Hm… I guess because we're so similar? I'm not sure actually. She moved to my hometown in high school and we were immediately best friends." I shrugged. "It was pretty much instantaneous." Killer looked like he was thinking about what I said. "Any other questions?" I asked jokingly.

"A few."

I was curious now. _What about?_ "Ask away." I looked around. "One question first. Are there any things I would rather answer in a more private place?"

He shrugged slightly. "I suppose."

I stood up and brushed the front of my pants off. "Shall we relocate then?" I asked with a smile.

He stood up and we walked next to each other as we left the room.

-Daiyu's POV—

I was lying down in the crow's nest, feeling rather bored. Kid had started swearing about how Vi and I were impossible to take care of when I asked him a second time, so we had to stay on the ship. Not that it really mattered; we had left the small island anyways.

And now I was incredibly bored.

I sat up and peered over the edge as I heard Violet's voice.

"…and we would always hang out together. She was the only person I ever really told all of my problems to…"

I laughed quietly to myself as I saw her walk with Killer back into the ship. "So she's telling him some stuff about home? I wonder what she's said about me…"

I leaned against the side with my hands behind my head. _How badly do I want to go home? Do I even want to leave here?_ I looked over at Heat as he stepped into the nest.

"Hi!"

He stared at me. "What are you doing?"

I shrugged. "Thinking about home."

He seemed slightly curious. "What about it?"

"I don't know if I care whether Vi and I go back or not." I closed my eyes and thought about it. "After all, it's not like my family would miss me, or anything."

"Why wouldn't they?"

I laughed at Heat's question. "'Cause they didn't really like me. My dad always lied, my mom was never happy with me, and my stepdad lied to us and then left. Their relationship was horrible, so I had to be the strong one for my mom. So I couldn't have any problems. And then my one grandma hated me with a passion and the other thought I was fat." I scoffed. "Why would I need to go back to that? Vi's here anyways. She's as much family as I need."

Heat didn't seem to understand. "Why only her?"

I smiled. "I've told her almost everything about me and she's told me almost everything about her. We've been depending on each other for a while now and I completely trust her." I looked sideways at Heat. "I bet kind of like how you trust Kid or Killer."

He nodded slowly. He seemed to understand now, but he didn't ask me about anything else.

"You know, they're probably why I don't care. My family, that is. I had self-esteem problems and my mom thought I was stupid, which only made it worse. Violet is the only one I ever feel like trying even harder for. She's proud of me when no one else ever is." I felt a small smile grow. "Yeah, I would never give up on something if it was for her."

-Violet's POV—

I let out a sigh. What else would Killer ask about now? He had questions about what I was like when I was little (how was I supposed to answer that? I was quiet, I guess), how many people I was friends with (when you're young, it's everyone), and many about what our world was like. It was so hard to explain cars to someone who had never seen them, though.

"What about pets?"

I frowned slightly. "I used to have two cats, but one got sick. The damn vet couldn't figure out what was wrong with him, so we went back to the usual guy. He figured it so easily. But, by that time, it was too late…" I closed my eyes and pushed back my feelings. "My dad got a new cat after that. I loved the kitten more than anything. I just haven't seen him in a while since I'm not allowed to have pets where I lived."

"I told you about my gerbils. No, I am definitely not going to elaborate on that again. We also had tons of fish at my house. Bleh, somewhat boring." I perked up. "We used to have a dog. She was the sweetest thing ever. She was almost the exact same age as me, you know. But, she passed away, too. I guess she was pretty old."

Killer was silent again. I wasn't sure if it was because he was thinking about what I said, if he was trying to think of another question, or if there was something he wanted to ask, but couldn't.

"Killer, you can ask whatever you want." I smiled slightly, "I'll decide whether I'll answer or not."

"Your old boyfriend…"

I winced slightly. _I thought it might be something like that._ I took a deep breath. "Ask away."

"What was he like?"

I was not expecting that. "Um, I guess he was a pretty good guy. He was really nice and very quiet, but… He seemed to change little by little. Eventually, we got to the point where he would get me to agree to stuff by using guilt trips." I paused before holding my hands up and speaking quickly. "N-not that we ever did anything together!"

I swear Killer was smirking. "And what do you mean by that?"

I felt my face turn red slightly. "You know exactly what I mean. I never did… you know… with him," I mumbled.

"Does that mean you never have before?"

I blushed deeper. "Um… Next question."

Suddenly I found myself being pinned to the wall in his room. I was too shocked to do anything except stare back at him. "I'm curious though. Does that mean you've never had sex before?"

I would have thrown my hands into the air if I could. "Yes, that's exactly what it means." I frowned. "Now can you let me go, oh Demanding One?"

He let go of me and I heard the small click as he removed his helmet. He stepped closer and whispered, "Demanding?"

Crap, I really shouldn't have said that. "I-it's just something I say sometimes." I tried to push against him slightly so I would have more room. I was starting to get kind of uncomfortable.

I felt his lips brush against my neck. "Maybe I should show you what demanding is," he mused quietly.

I squirmed slightly. "U-um, you don't have to. I'm pretty sure I know-"

He kissed me, cutting off my sentence. I felt his hands against my waist, holding me against him. _Kind of like the dancing…_ I moved against him, feeling his hands tighten. He pulled away slightly, breathing a little harder.

I tried to hold back my smile. "What?"

I could see his eyes widen for a moment before narrowing slightly. "I'll show you," he said with a small smirk.

He pressed harder against me and I gasped at the sudden change. When he slipped his tongue inside my mouth, I had to hold back a moan. His hands slid under my shirt, slowly running over my stomach. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him down. This was definitely more demanding than he had been before.

I felt him grip my legs before pulling me up. I wrapped them around his waist as he pushed harder against me. _H-how much was he holding back before…?_ He moved his lips down to my neck and I moaned when he lightly bit the skin.

"Is this demanding enough?" he joked quietly, his lips against my neck.

My face was red. "Y-yes."

He set me down after a moment. I watched him as he grabbed his helmet, placing it on his head again. He sat on the bed and motioned for me to do the same. I slowly did, wondering how he was able to control himself so well.

"So, any more questions?"

-Kid's POV—

I could have laughed when Heat came to tell me what he had learned about the girl. _So she has self-esteem problems? It will be fun to break her down._ I smirked. It would be worth it to finally see her react. Maybe then she will show some more fear.

I walked out onto the deck to look for her. I could see her legs dangling off the edge of the crow's nest. "Get down here, bitch."

She looked down at me before grinning and dropping. "Something you need, Kid?"

I grabbed the back of her neck. "Why the fuck did you just jump around the bastard instead of killing him?"

She seemed a little confused. "Oh! You mean Drew?" Then her eyes widened. "Wait, how long were you watching for?!"

I smirked. "A while."

She covered her face in her hands. "Shit! You heard me say that! You weren't supposed to hear that…"

I frowned. _What the fuck is she talking about? Wait. She said something about loving me._ I narrowed my eyes. "Bitch." I threw her to the deck. "Who would love someone like you? You're only a waste of space."

I saw her eyes flash with sadness for a moment before she closed them and grinned at me. "I know."

I glared at her before walking away. It would take a little bit longer until I finally got her to break.

-Daiyu's POV—

_That hurt…_ I got off the deck and walked inside, a smile plastered on my face. I always did this- someone would say something to hurt me and I would smile, pretending it didn't bother me.

I walked into my room and sat on the bed. _I won't let it bother me; I won't let it bother me…_ I took a deep breath and smiled again. _A smile will fool everyone._ No one ever noticed when I was smiling. Only Violet could tell, but she wasn't here right now. It hurt a lot… I guess it was easy to believe that Kid would never really like me back. So why did it have to hurt so much when he said that to me?

I opened my mouth and began to sing a sad song. I liked to do this when I was alone. It felt like I was starting to get rid of the feelings that bothered me so much.

_You're broken, so am I _

_I'm better off alone _

_No one to turn to_

_And nothing to call my own_

_Outspoken, so am I_

_Explosive words that your world_

_Wouldn't understand _

_Turn away again_

_You're beaten, so am I_

_I've got a heart of stone_

_No medication can draw_

_What has taken hold_

_You're hurting, so am I_

_When I awaken, remember why_

_I've been running from your_

_World_

_Dishonored by your world_

_Your world_

_I'm haunted by your world_

I placed my hand against my chest- it felt like my heart was hurting.

_My blood is cold as ice_

_Or so I have been told _

_Show no emotion_

_And it can destroy your soul_

_Another sacrifice_

_To a tormentor your world_

_Wouldn't understand_

_Turn away again _

_You're angered, so am I_

_A thousand fires burn_

_A land of darkness_

_From which I cannot return_

_You're aching, so am I_

_When I awaken, discover that_

_I've been damaged by your_

_World_

_Dishonored by your world_

_Your world_

_I'm haunted by your world_

_Remember and you might be welcomed_

_Amongst the heartless monsters you surround yourself with_

The song reminded me so strongly of Kid.

_Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others_

_A maniacal unit of sub-human parasites _

_Warped into a feeding frenzy at the smell of fresh blood_

_Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are_

_A swirling mess of hatred and envy_

_Don't be naive enough to think you're unaffected_

_The conversion has already begun_

_You're frightened, so am I _

_A world of demons wait_

_Watching the movements_

_And filling my heart with hate_

_You're burning, so am I_

_When I awaken, discover how_

_I've been ravaged by your-_

I jumped as the door slammed open. Kid stomped in, glaring at me.

"Why won't you fucking shut up!" He grabbed my throat and picked me up. "You are the most annoying bitch I have ever met," he hissed.

My vision began to blur with tears. "_World. Dishonored by your world. Your… world… I'm haunted by… your world…_" I managed to whisper the last lines of the song as he crushed my throat.

He suddenly dropped me and I coughed, trying to breathe. I looked up at him, but he wasn't looking at me. He seemed… frustrated with something. He stomped out of the room before I could do anything.

-Kid's POV—

"That _goddamn_ fucking, idiotic-" I slammed my fist on the wall.

What the hell was wrong with me? I could have killed her. I should have! But the look in her eyes- I froze when I saw it. She was sad, but why?

"How the hell did what I say bother her that much?" I slammed my fist on the wall again. "What the fuck was the feeling I got when I looked at her?" I grumbled.

Shit, was I changing like Killer had? _There's no way,_ I scoffed. And yet… the bitch was the only who could get me to react this much. Everyone else would have died by now. And I had her cornered more than once. _Why would I kiss her instead of hitting her?_ I was getting pissed off. _Fuck it all!_

_I like the damn bitch, don't I?_

* * *

Extras:

The song is Haunted by Disturbed!

Yay! Another chapter done! I can't believe I have 50 reviews already! Thank you so much everyone! And an extra big thank you to BloodlettingDawn for giving me the idea for this chapter!

Oh, not that anyone will really care, but I have a poll on my page for Avengologers. Check it out please. I'd like to know what everyone thinks.

Miss Doflamingo- Violet was lucky, Kid had his back to her! So she didn't really see much, but I bet she will be trying to forget the whole thing!

AliceLaw- thanks! I can't wait to write what happens to them on Sabaody!

DevynSmith- What are you talking about? Your ideas always turn out great!

BloodlettingDawn- Thank you, thank you, thank you! Most of those ideas actually came from DevynSmith and I'm so glad you liked them! And you never know with Drew and Dren… They seemed to be left for dead… DUN DUN DUN!


	19. Chapter 19: Battle Against the Marines

-Daiyu's POV—

I was so bored! We had been sailing for a couple days now and there was nothing to do! I couldn't even bother Kid because he refused to stay around me. I guess Violet would say it was a good thing, except for the fact that he would try to hit me before I hardly did anything. _What's up with him?_

I climbed up into the crow's nest and laid down. The man who was on watch glanced at me for a moment before turning back to the ocean. _It's so boring here…_ I sighed and rolled over so I could see the water. _Wait, what's that?_ I sat up quickly and squinted to see it better.

"A Marine ship!" I yelled.

I quickly jumped off the crow's nest and ran inside. I could hear the man calling out to the rest of the crew about the ship. I ran to my room and opened the door. Violet jumped when I did.

"There's a Marine ship! We might be able to actually do something today!"

I span around and Violet rolled her eyes at me. "Fighting does not seem like fun to me," she stuck her tongue out.

I laughed. "I know, but at least we'll be able to do something instead of just sitting around!"

Even though she argued with me, she still grabbed her katana—which is really mine—and walked back out to the deck. I was almost jumping up and down from excitement, but I tried to stop when Kid walked outside.

"Bastards found us," he growled. It quickly turned into a smirk. "Time for some fun."

I clapped my hands as a cry went up from the crew. _This is going to be awesome!_

-Kid's POV—

_That damn bitch is still bothering me._ She would invade my thoughts constantly and it only put me more on edge. _At least she finally is getting the idea to stay away from me._ Every time I saw her, I wanted to shove her face through the wall. _Fuck! What's wrong with me?_

I pushed her out of my mind for the fifth time today. _I won't let her control me like this,_ I hissed. A fight would be the perfect way to distract myself.

It felt like forever until the Marine ship was finally close enough. "Eustass Kid! We have come to take you in!"

I smirked. "Like hell you could."

I could see the man grow flustered. _Idiot can't even think properly when he's opposed._ I couldn't wait to rip his throat out.

I stepped to the side as the first Marine jumped onto my ship and lunged at me. _It would be so easy to end this quickly… But it's a hell of a lot more fun when it drags on._ I attracted the man's sword and repelled it back into him. Not so he would die yet. No, of course not. I wanted to cause these men so much pain that they wish they had never joined the Marines.

-Violet's POV—

I frowned as I watched the Marines board our ship. _Since when have I thought of it as "our" ship?_ I shook my head and pulled out my sword. _I guess I need to follow Kid's orders and help defend the ship. Though I seriously doubt he'd need my help with that…_ I stepped sideways and blocked the first sword.

Left, right, slash, behind, jump- it felt somehow monotonous. I turned around just in time to block a large sword. I pushed back and jumped out of his range. "Seriously?" I grumbled. "What's with you guys and having one man with a huge sword?!"

I moved around him until I had the wall at my back. I didn't want anyone to sneak up behind me and try to kill me when I wasn't paying enough attention to my surroundings.

Block, parry, slice- miss. "Damn it," I hissed. This guy was even faster with his sword than the last one had been.

I blocked his next attack, but this time he didn't back off. He shoved me against the wall, my katana barely keeping the sword from slicing my skin. "Now you're helpless," he smirked.

I glanced to the side and saw another man coming closer with a dagger. "Seriously, dude? Can you guys not fight on your own?!" I summoned a bolt to kill the one with the dagger.

The Marine with the large sword was looking a little nervous. "You can't try that on me or else you'll get fried, too."

I shrugged slightly. "I doubt lightning ever hurt Thor."

I summoned a second bolt, hitting him. I could feel the electricity course through me. _Holy crap, that feels so weird!_ It felt like I had absorbed some of the shock. _I guess that's something I'll have to experiment with later._ I sighed when a Marine with a large axe stepped into my view.

"What is it with you guys and massive weapons?" I muttered to myself. "Let me guess, he was your brother and you're here for revenge, or whatever?"

He was scowling. "I won't let you get away with killing him!"

He raised his axe, but I jumped out of the way. _This seems to be getting really monotonous now. Do they not know how to fight differently?_ I rolled my eyes and focused on my new opponent.

-Killer's POV—

I heard the whir of my blades as they cut through the Marine in front of me. I found myself continually glancing at where Violet was. I couldn't forget what had happened the other times we fought Marines. _Pay attention to your own fight, I'm sure she can take care of herself._ I ripped my eyes away from her again and slashed another man.

They put up a good fight, but it was never enough. It was almost as if they never learned. _Kid only ever leaves a survivor so they can report to Headquarters and raise his bounty._ There were many times where he didn't need to, because we could hear someone talking in a den-den mushi. That's when everyone would be killed.

_Just more exercise for us._ I was never against Kid's plans. In fact, I gladly encouraged it this time. _Being on the ship for days at a time gets tiring._ I blocked a sword and cut the Marine down. I heard thunder rumble and turned around to see a man trying to attack me being struck down by lightning. I looked over at Violet who grinned. I nodded my thanks before turning around again.

_Nice timing,_ I thought to myself. I could see bolts hitting the Marines from time to time in the corner of my vision. _She must be looking out for the rest of the crew._ I was curious to know how many bolts she could do before she became too tired to fight properly. I crouched slightly before running towards the man about to attack her. He fell to the deck with a thud.

She glanced at me with a small smile. "Thanks." She sounded a little out of breath.

"Save your energy for now," I replied.

She nodded once and gripped her katana tighter. I glimpsed a small blue rock dangling off the end of the hilt. _So it's still on there?_ It was the one Daiyu had suggested I buy for her and I was slightly surprised that it hadn't been pulled out in the middle of a fight. _I suppose she takes good care of it._ I smirked at the thought and swung at the next man.

-Daiyu`s POV—

I was grinning like crazy. _Finally! How long has it been since out last fight?_ I giggled and gripped my daggers in both hands. _So much fun!_ I span around once, hitting two men at once. I ran up to another man and slashed his knees from behind. _Always go for the weak points,_ I laughed.

I didn`t actually kill the men, but I took them out for a period of time. Of course, then they would rush after me because they were mad. Then again, that only made it more fun! I paused for a moment at the wall before jumping backwards and vaulting myself over two of the men.

"You missed me!" I taunted before piercing them with my daggers.

They hit the deck and I turned from them. _Two less to worry about now._ I saw three men glaring at me.

"You'll pay for that!" one yelled.

"Stop. She's an assassin, we have to be careful," the second said.

I giggled. "Yes. Beware the deadly ballerina assassin!" I yelled in a scary voice. I almost laughed when I saw the look on their faces. _It's true though! Black Widow was a ballerina!_

I span around once before jumping up to the railing on the second level. The first man yelled again and tried to rush up the stairs. I frowned when he fell with a sword protruding from his back.

"That's not fair, Kid! You're taking away all my fun!"

I saw him smirk at me. _Jerk._ I smiled though. _So he's finally not ignoring me._ I didn't show it, but I was thrilled. I jumped down with my smile still present, falling onto the other two men and killing them quickly.

I stood up and brushed myself off. _They must have thought I was crazy since I keep smiling at them. It's the best way to confuse them though!_ I looked around the deck, but there was hardly any men standing. Well, besides the Kid Pirates, of course.

-Kid's POV—

I was finally starting to get satisfied with the Marines' deaths when I realized only a few were still alive. _They can't even put up a decent fight._ I was slightly disappointed, but I expected little from them. _Useless bastards._

I fired off another sword, embedding it into the Marine's stomach. I smirked as I watched him fall. I heard a gunshot and looked around to see the last one standing holding a smoking gun pointing at Daiyu. I growled deep in my throat. _The bastard thinks he can shoot _my_ bitch?_ I used my powers to pick up the mass of weapons lying on the deck and repelled it into the Marine.

I walked up to him and kicked him in the chest. "You deserved worse, bastard," I hissed.

I walked over to the blank looking girl. She looked down at her side and placed a hand over it. "Holy shit, that was close!"

She started to laugh. _That bitch! She thinks she can just-_ I slammed my fist into the wall next to her head. "Next time I won't save you," I growled.

She frowned up at me. "Then why don't you go back to ignoring me?"

I grabbed her neck. "I've been trying to!" Her eyes widened slightly. "You won't fucking leave me alone!"

I released her and took a step away. I heard Killer and the other girl walk up to us.

"Dai!" her sister's voice sounded worried. "Are you okay?"

She grinned. "Yup! It just barely grazed me and Kid killed him before he could fire again."

"Thank you."

I was surprised to hear the girl say that. I glanced at her to see Killer helping hold her up. She was smiling lightly and I scoffed. "Whatever. I just didn't want her to die yet. She hasn't outgrown her usefulness."

The bitch laughed at my words. "Nope! "

I pushed the sound away and walked into the ship. "Clean up the bodies."

-Violet's POV—

I hadn't expected Kid to do that for her. I thought he was all about making his men defend for themselves. _Maybe he's changing slightly…_ I smiled. Daiyu seemed to have that effect on others. Or at least, she had that effect on me.

Daiyu clapped her hands. "Alright! So, where do we start?"

Killer shook his head. "Nowhere. Violet needs to rest and you need a bandage over your wound."

Daiyu started pouting. "Aw, come on! That's not fair! It's hardly a scratch anyways."

I grabbed her hand. "Yes, yes, Miss High Priestess. Now let's go inside."

Killer slowly let go of my waist. "Can you go in on your own?"

"Yup! Thanks, Killer."

Dai and I walked inside and went to our room. Okay, perhaps I shouldn't have declined help so quickly. I was feeling like I wouldn't make it much farther by the time we reached the room. I sat down heavily on the bed with a sigh.

"Dai, can you grab the bandages please?"

"Okeydokey." She pulled the long roll out and set it next to me after sitting down.

She hardly had to raise her shirt for me to wrap the bandage around her. I only had to wrap it around a few times for it to completely cover the wound. "You're lucky that guy had bad aim or else it would've been a lot worse."

She grinned. "Yup! And that Kid killed him before he got a second chance."

I laid down on the bed. "I'm exhausted, Dai… I think I'm going to sleep for a little while, okay?"

She gave me a quick hug. "Goodnight, sis."

-Daiyu's POV—

I quietly closed the door behind me. _Vi gets too tired when she uses the lightning a lot._ I walked down the hallway towards Kid's room. _I should probably thank him for saving my life…_ I knocked on the door and opened it.

Kid was sitting at his desk with his feet on top of it. He opened one eye and glared at me. "What the fuck do you want?"

"I just wanted to say thank you for not letting him kill me."

He closed his eye and looked away. "I told you, it's just because you're still useful. Besides," he stood up and walked over to me, "if you're going to die, it'll be my hand, not theirs."

I smiled up at him. "Alrighty then."

He frowned slightly and pushed me into the wall. I watched him step inside his shower room. "Now screw off."

I frowned at the closed door. _But this is the first time I've been able to talk to you in a while. Why would I leave now?_ I skipped over to where his bed was and laid down. _I'll just wait here for him to get out._

-Killer's POV—

I slowly walked inside after the crew had finished getting rid of the bodies. _I wonder how she's doing…_ I shook my head to clear it. _Perhaps I'll just check on her quickly._ I knocked on the girls' door, but no one answered. I opened the door to see Violet sleeping on the bed.

I chuckled at her. She was lying on top of the blankets instead of under them. _And to think you told me you were fine before…_ I picked her up carefully and moved the blankets back. But when I set her down, she wouldn't let go of the edge of my shirt. "Violet," I sighed.

I got her to let go of it before I sat down next to her. I noticed her move over until she was closer to me. I shook my head.

"You shouldn't tire yourself out this much. We took care of ourselves well enough before you were there to watch our backs."

I heard her mumble something. I placed my hand on her back. _Such a strange girl…_

-Kid's POV—

I stepped out of the shower and dried myself off. _Why can't she just leave me alone?_ I growled. She even had to come into my room to talk to me. _Damn it, what's wrong with me?_ I couldn't understand how she could aggravate me so much without me killing her.

I pulled my pants back on before leaving the shower. _Did she actually leave when I told her to?_ I walked into my room and glared. _Of course not, damn bitch._ She was asleep on my bed. _What the hell is wrong with her?_

I threw my towel in the corner and stomped up to her. I was ready to pick her up and throw her out when I noticed her shirt was lifted up in the corner. _So she did get hit by that bullet… I thought she said it missed…_

I lightly touched the bandage. I smirked when she squirmed slightly. _Bitch… So it does hurt you._ I pulled her shirt back down to cover the bandage; I didn't like seeing it. I sat down on the bed with a sigh. I tried to fall asleep, but I felt her move closer to me.

"Screw off," I mumbled.

I could just imagine her grinning at me and deciding to stay longer, just to piss me off. I had to open one of my eyes to make sure she was still asleep. _Stupid bitch…_

As much as I hated it, I couldn't ignore it any longer. I preferred to have her in my sight so I knew she wasn't doing something stupid. I didn't want her bothering anyone else on my crew, either. Especially not after the whole "strip poker" incident. It still pissed me off when I thought about it.

I slowly moved my hand and tucked her hair back so it wasn't covering her face. _This is the only time when she isn't bothering me about something stupid. Why didn't she go back to her own room, anyways?_

I tried to ignore her as she moved a little closer. "Bitch," I grumbled. But for the first time, there wasn't any anger behind the word.

* * *

Bonus: Violet's Nightmare

**note- this does not have anything to do with this chapter

* * *

I walked around a small hall, wondering what I should do. _I think there are some games in the corner._ Instead, I walked to a table and sat down, drawing little symbols with my fingers. I made flames, lightning bolts, and scythes. _Why did I draw those things?_ I started to draw daggers when someone sat down next to me.

"What's up?"

I froze for a second before quickly starting my drawing again. "D-drawing. Nothing special."

The guy leaned back in his chair. "Is that so?"

I looked around and we were suddenly in a smaller room that held two beds.

"Well, it's fairly late. Perhaps we should go to bed."

I didn't like this set up. _Why am I sleeping in the same room as Chris, my ex?_ It felt like someone had chosen it.

He patted the spot next to him on the bed. "Come here." I walked over to him and sat down. "Now, I know that before-"

I stood up. "I don't want to talk about it."

He sighed. "Come on, Violet. It's been months since you've even looked at me. I want to be able to talk to you again. Please?"

I felt my resolve waver. _Why does he do this to me…?_ I sat down slowly. "…Fine."

He smiled brightly. "Thank you! It's just been so long…"

I felt his arm wrap around my waist and I tensed. I felt his breath on my neck and I jumped up again. "D-don't do this."

He was looking sadly at me. "I'm sorry… I just wanted to be with you again…"

I shook my head and looked away. _I won't take this anymore!_ I ran over to the door, but someone was standing in the way. "K-Killer…?"

He turned away from me. "I thought you said he was your ex." Then he left the room, shutting the door behind him.

I could feel my heart break. "No! It's not what you think!"

I opened the door and ran down the hallway. I stopped at one intersection to choose where to go next.

"Forget about him, Violet."

I ran the opposite direction from Chris. I froze at the next intersection.

"He doesn't understand the feelings we have for each other."

I ran away from him again. I stopped, almost hitting the wall at the end of the hallway.

"Violet, come back to me." I could hear the sadness in his voice. "I miss you. I loved you, and I still do. Please, I want to make things right-"

I crouched down next to the wall. "Go away!" I covered my head with my hands, trying to block out his voice.

"You know you want it back, too. Remember how much you'd say you loved me?"

I shook my head. "That was in high school! Why won't you leave me alone?!"

-Killer's Room—

Killer woke up, confused as to what had woken him. He glanced over at Violet who was curled into a ball. She looked like she was having a bad dream, so he tried to wake her up.

"Violet," he whispered, shaking her slightly.

"Why won't you leave me alone…?" she mumbled.

Killer frowned- what was she dreaming about? "Violet!"

Her eyes snapped open and she clutched the blanket in her hands. "W-what…?" She looked up at Killer and hugged him suddenly. "I didn't mean it! It was his fault!"

Killer lifted her chin and forced her to look at him. "Didn't mean what? And whose fault is it?"

She was shaking slightly. "I-I don't like him! He was trying to get back together, and he was making me feel bad, but I don't like him, and-"

Her words cut off as she buried her head against him. Killer understood now. "So you were dreaming about your ex."

"It was a dream… He's not here, thank gods…"

He set his hand on her back and waited for her to calm down. "You're safe here," he mumbled.

She nodded her head against him. She began to fall back asleep as Killer brushed her hair. He sighed once she had fallen asleep.

"I never thought that you still liked him. You didn't have to worry about that."

She tightened her arms around him in her sleep. He tried to relax again, falling asleep soon after.

* * *

Extras:

Thank you BloodlettingDawn for the idea about writing nightmares and dreams for everyone! Ps- that means I should be adding them to the end of the rest of my chapters!

It's crazy. I can't believe I'm at 19 chapters now o.O Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed and I really hope you continue to review! It makes my day every time I get to read them!

Miuimi-chan- Really…? That sucks… I can be here for you! I'm always here for my friend who has those problems, too!

Guest- Yay! Thank you so much! Lol, I loved your choice of words. Oh, and I put the song name in at the end of last chapter. Thanks for telling me, I didn't even realize I had left it out!

DevynSmith- I think Kid acted a little differently, don't you?

Miss Doflamingo- Your reviews make me laugh so hard every time! I look forward to them each chapter! Thank you so much!

AliceLaw- Thank you very much! I'm so glad you like it!

BloodlettingDawn- The demanding Killer was a little difficult to write. I like how much he holds back every time though! And Kid said that to Dai because he wanted to hurt her. He thought it would be fun to make her break, but then he found out it wasn't :p I really like your thoughts about Drew and Dren. I will definitely have to think about it more! Thank you a million times over for all of your awesome ideas!


	20. Chapter 20: BONUS: Bounties

This all happens back when Daiyu and Violet's bounty posters first come out!

Confusing, I know.

* * *

-Kid's POV—

I flipped through the pages of the paper quickly, searching for anything useful when a few papers fell out. "What the fuck?" I mumbled.

When I picked them up, I smirked. _So. They have a bounty now?_ I was feeling rather smug about it. I hadn't expected them to come out so soon, but the Marines seemed to work quickly when it came to bounty posters.

"Oi! Killer!" He opened the door a few seconds later. "Take a look at this."

I passed him the pages, still smirking. I watched him as he read over each paper before setting it on my desk. "So the Marines caught a picture of them during the fight."

I nodded. "And it could draw more Marines to us the further we go. The bitch will finally be making herself useful."

Killer agreed silently. "Is that all you needed?"

I grunted and he left the room. _Damn bitch better continue making herself useful._

-Killer's POV—

I stood on the upper deck with my arms crossed. _They each have a bounty now._ I rolled the thought around in my mind. _That means the Marines will be more likely to go after them._ I shook my head. As long as they didn't try to do anything stupid, they would be fine. _Correction- as long as the bronze haired one keeps her friend from doing anything stupid, they'll be fine._ I had a lot more confidence in the bronze haired girl.

My eyes flicked over to the other girl. She was sitting on the railing with her legs dangling over the edge. She never seemed to have a care in the world. _I wonder if they know about the bounties yet… No, I won't tell them. I'll leave the decision up to Kid._ I glanced back at her to see the first girl pull her back onto the deck when she leaned over too far. _I have to wonder how each one would react when they found out, though._

* * *

-Far Away-

-Strawhat Pirates—

Luffy ran around the ship, gaining a yell from Nami as she scolded him. She sat back down in her chair with a huff as she opened the newspaper. "What's this?" She pulled out two new bounty posters. "Daiyu and Violet…? Who are they? Have you heard of them before, Robin?"

The other woman looked up from her book. "No, I haven't. Perhaps the bounty hunter has," she joked lightly.

"Zoro! Come over here!"

He slowly got up and rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming, woman."

She glared at him and shoved the posters under his nose. "Have you heard of them before?"

Zoro grabbed the papers from Nami's hands and looked at them closely. "No, they must be new pirates. And they've joined the Kid Pirates, too? Strange they chose the most violent ones," he mumbled.

"Oi! Shitty Marimo, get out of the way!" Sanji yelled angrily. His voice quickly turned soft when he cooed, "Here's your drinks, my beautiful ladies." When he straightened, he caught a glimpse of Daiyu's poster. He quickly snatched it away from Zoro's hands. "What a beautiful woman! She must be an angel sent from heaven!"

"Shut it, shitty cook," Zoro growled. "Her and her friend could be extremely dangerous!"

Sanji looked at the other paper Zoro held. "Her friend…? Oh, she's just as beautiful as the first girl!"

Zoro gripped one of the hilts of his katanas tightly. "That's their _starting_ bounties, bastard. That means the Marines see them as a big threat."

"And yet no one has heard of them before. I wonder where they came from," Robin interjected.

"Sanji! I want food!"

Sanji turned to yell at his rubber captain. "It's only been an hour since we ate!"

"But I'm going to die from starvation," Luffy whined.

"Franky, Brook, have either of you heard of these girls?" Nami had snatched the bounty posters back from the men and held them up.

Franky thought about it for a moment. "No, can't say I have."

"Yohohoho, I've been dead for fifty years, so I wouldn't know!" Brook laughed.

"Can I see?" Chopper jumped to try and get a better view of the posters. His eyes widened when Nami lowered them. He ran to hide behind Franky and Brook, shaking his head swiftly.

"How strange," Nami said as she leaned back in her chair.

"Damn it, Luffy! Stay out of my kitchen!"

* * *

-Far Away—

-Heart Pirates—

"Captain, the paper came in."

Bepo carefully set it on his captain's desk before walking back out of the room. Law picked up the paper and laid it flat. "I wonder if there's anything of interest here…"

He stopped at the loose pages of the bounty posters. He picked up the two pieces of paper and examined them closely.

"Daiyu "Dark Assassin" and Violet "Goddess of Thunder." Hm…" He shuffled through a folder of papers, but none of the names he had matched those on the posters. "How peculiar. They appear out of nowhere and end up with high bounties."

He leaned back as his door opened again.

"Captain, how long until the next island did you say it was going to be? Bepo's going to attack us if he doesn't get out soon," complained Shachi.

He and Penguin glanced at the new bounty posters. "Who are they?"

Law put his hands behind his head and closed his eyes. "New competition. It appears they have joined the Kid Pirates under Eustass "Captain" Kid."

They each picked up a paper and looked at the pictures closely. "She looks kinda cute," Penguin mumbled as he stared at Daiyu's poster.

"Nah, she looks better." Shachi jabbed his elbow into his friend's ribs as he stared at Violet's poster.

Law opened one eye to stare at them. "Now, I believe you two have some work that needs to get finished."

They quickly set the papers down and raced out of the room. "Yes Captain!"

He sighed when the door shut. "I hope we meet each other. I would like to see how two girls caught the attention of Eustass Kid." Law smirked. "At least, if you live that long. An assassin and a Goddess of Thunder," he mused quietly. "Did they eat devil fruits…?"

* * *

-Far Away—

-Sabaody Archipelago—

Rayleigh gulped down his drink. "Ah, thanks for that, Shakki. Oh? Who are these new kids?" He looked closer at Violet and Daiyu's bounty posters. "So, it looks like Eustass Kid got himself a couple of powerful crewmembers," he laughed. "And yet, they look almost out of place. Perhaps they are two of the few people who manage to cross over…?"

He pondered the thought carefully. He had seen a few random people who had been trying to find someone who could help them. They always said they didn't know where they were, and Rayleigh eventually learned that those people had somehow managed to come here from a different world. However, every person he had seen like that was by themselves before.

"So how are these two different from the rest?"

It would be interesting if he could meet them himself to be able to see how the two of them managed to travel here together, and possibly even learn about how they had gotten over to his world.

* * *

Daiyu's Nightmare

**note- this does not have anything to do with the chapter

* * *

I was sitting quietly on a bed. I could feel someone nearby, but I couldn't tell who it was. My mind was yelling at me to run- why?

The door slammed open and I felt my face whiten. A guy was standing in the doorway, smiling evilly down at me.

"And where did you go? Did you think you could hide from me?"

I started to shake. It was the guy who I used to like. He had started to act like a bitch towards me, so Vi had told him to back off. I had finally gotten rid of him, but not until after he had told me how horrible I was.

I backed further away from him as he walked forward. I could see his dark eyes staring at me. _How did I get here?! How do I get away…?_ He grabbed my wrist and jerked me back towards him.

"Where do you think you're going?" he whispered harshly.

I tried to pull my arm away from him. Why was he here?! What had happened to me? I wanted to run away, but I was frozen to the spot. I could feel him slide his other hand down my side.

"Now you'll stay with me. And you will never fight back again," he hissed.

I shook my head- there was no way in hell I'd do that! He squeezed my wrist harder and I cried out in pain.

"And you _will_ listen to me."

I felt a tear fall down my cheek. I didn't like this at all. I may like pain, but not like this. It was scary and no one was here to help me this time.

"Oh, and don't worry. Your friend won't be coming to help this time. She's being good and staying locked up."

I felt shocked. "What…? What did you do to her! Let her go!" I struggled harder in his grip.

He was laughing when a door behind me slammed open. _What the- Where did that door come from?!_ Another guy stepped through the door and I struggled harder in the guy's grip, trying to escape before the second guy reached me.

I felt his hand on my neck and I froze.

"Nice to see you again," he whispered in my ear.

"Get away from me!"

I tried to move, but it was impossible while both guys were holding me.

"Come on, I want to finish what we started a few months ago," the second guy whispered in my ear again.

I was terrified now. He had almost r-raped me last time. _S-someone s-save me!_ I felt like there was somebody else that should have been there for me, but I didn't know who. I was starting to break down, but I tried to hold it off until I escaped.

I wrenched myself from their grip when the second guy bit my neck. I ran towards the door, but they pulled me back and slammed me against the bed. "We're not finished with you yet," he whispered.

-Kid's Room—

I woke shaking. _A dream, I had a dream about them…_ It felt so real.

I grabbed the thing next to me and wrapped my arms around it, pulling my knees closer to my chest. Whatever I grabbed was also between my knees. The warmth was distracting me slightly from the nightmare.

"What the fuck are you doing?" a tired voice grumbled angrily.

"K-Kid?"

He sat up and he turned a light on. "What the hell's wrong with you?"

"N-nothing," I tried to smile, but I could tell it looked fake.

He tried to pull his arm away from me, but I gripped it tighter. _D-don't go…_ He scoffed at me and jerked me up so I was sitting. I flinched when his hand brushed against my face.

"You have a nightmare, bitch?" he sneered.

I was still trying to calm down and he was reminding me of it. I glanced around the room, afraid my nightmare was actually real. "T-they're not here," I breathed.

Kid grabbed me by the neck and pulled me closer. "Who the hell isn't here? Answer me!"

I gripped his arm, not to stop him, but to make sure he didn't leave me alone with the nightmare. "T-_them_… The b-_bastards_…"

The moment he let me go, I wrapped my arms around his torso. "Goddamn it, bitch, let me go."

I shook my head. "I have to make sure they don't come back…"

I could feel him tense with anger before he suddenly leaned back so he was lying down. "Fine. But you'd fucking better let me sleep."

I slowly relaxed against his chest. It sounded like a fair trade to me. "'Kay."

* * *

Extras:

DevynSmith- No! You can NOT have a heart attack! I'm not Law either, so I can't save you if it happens! And hopefully I can have a couple more awesome moments for Kid. Though only if you don't have a heart attack!

Miss Doflamingo- "My sugar pie?" I guess I got a new nickname! And I'm so glad you liked having Kid come out that way better! I had considered what would have happened if I did it differently, but I liked this way better, too

BloodlettingDawn- Yay! I liked writing about that part because I think Kid could be a little sweet as long as he thinks no one will know about it. I hope I can write more sweet moments for him, but I'll have to see how it fits! And thank you so much for the idea about the bounty posters!

I can't believe I'm already at chapter 20 O.o I have no idea how many more chapters there will be since the bonus ones seem to pop up randomly. I know there's a couple more I want to do before this ends. I hope you continue to read and I especially hope the bonus chapters aren't making you impatient!

Thank you for the reviews, everyone! I get excited every time someone tells me I'm still doing a good job! It's really encouraging for me! I hope you continue to review!


	21. Chapter 21:Sabaody Archipelago

-Violet's POV—

"Do we have to?" I whined slightly.

I really didn't want to go to a bar as our first stop in Sabaody. Besides, something just felt… _wrong._

Daiyu giggled. "Of course! Kid and Killer want to go so we have to follow them!"

I groaned softly. "Fine. But this time, don't try egging Kid on!"

-a few weeks ago—

"Let's go! Come on, hurry up!"

Violet sighed at her friend's insistence. "What's the hurry, Dai? It's not like the bar will run away from us." She stopped for a moment when she realized Daiyu wasn't listening. "Dai?"

Kid and Killer paused as well. Daiyu was staring intently at a man that just walked by. "He's cute," he mumbled.

Violet shut her eyes and held back the sudden need to shake her head. _Do you even realize Kid heard you?_ Kid scowled and turned away quickly, stomping away from the group. Daiyu shook her head and walked next to Violet again.

"What?"

"What was that about?" Violet questioned.

Daiyu looked away, her cheeks turning slightly red. "He looked exactly like Ace."

"Seriously? He was completely different from Ace! Except for maybe similar black hair… But Ace doesn't wear a shirt and that guy did!"

"It's not like I was going to walk up to him and start trying to seduce him, or anything," she grumbled under her breath.

Violet laughed. "Come on. Kid and Killer are getting away from us."

The two girls hurried to catch up to the captain and first mate. Kid was ignoring everything Daiyu said and she was starting to get frustrated with him.

"Finally! Let's get a drink!"

Daiyu rushed inside to sit at the counter while Kid and Killer sat a table further away. Violet was torn between the two spots.

"Go sit with her. She's more likely to cause trouble than we are," Killer stated.

Violet grinned and went to sit with her sister. She plopped down in the seat and the bartender looked at her.

"What do ya want, girlie?"

"Just water. I'm not really in the mood to drink." Violet glanced at Daiyu to see she already had a drink in front of her. "Thanks," she said as the man passed her a glass. "So," she turned to Daiyu. "What's up?"

"Kid's acting like a bitch," she grumbled. Violet covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. Daiyu frowned at her. "It's true! He's worse than the twiggy cheerleaders we knew in high school!"

Violet laughed harder at her comparisons.

Daiyu sat up straighter and did her impression of the cheerleaders. ""Well, I'm just too good to be around you. Ugh, you spoke to me? I'll just pretend I didn't hear."" She flipped her hair over her shoulder. ""Excuse me? I am so much better than you are! You have to do exactly what I say or else you aren't cool.""

Killer watched the two girls closely, especially Violet as she tried to stop laughing. _I wonder what they're saying…_ He quickly turned his gaze to the door when he noticed someone walk in. _That's the man Daiyu was watching before. I hope she doesn't try anything stupid now…_ Killer glanced at Kid's frown. _The last thing we need is a seriously pissed Kid destroying the town when we barely got here._

"Hey, Vi," Daiyu's gaze shifted away. "Isn't that the same guy from before…?"

She turned around and grimaced slightly. "Yeah… Please promise me you won't try anything. You saw how pissed off Kid got when he heard you comment on the guy."

She slowly tore her gaze away and she smiled slightly at Violet. "Alright. I'll try to not do anything."

Daiyu and Kid both drank while Violet and Killer watched. Both were watching the others closely to make sure nothing happened.

"Oi, Killer." Kid spoke up suddenly. "Take your stupid girl and leave. I don't need a damn babysitter."

Killer weighed his options carefully before standing. "Very well." He walked up to Violet's seat as she looked at him confusedly. "Kid wants us gone."

She frowned slightly, but stood. "Um… Alright then… Dai, we'll be back later. Stay out of trouble."

She nodded and smirked. "I'll try. Don't have too much fun when you're alone!"

Violet turned away with a huff, trying to hide a small blush that was forming. Daiyu laughed and went back to her drink. Killer followed Violet out of the bar as she grumbled.

"I am NOT going to do anything like she's suggesting…"

Killer chuckled at her strange reaction. "I believe that is why she said it."

Violet sighed. "I know, it's just…" She stuck out her tongue. "Never mind."

"You shouldn't stick out your tongue." Killer walked past her then turned his head to look behind him at her. "Someone might grab it one time."

He smirked to himself beneath his helmet as he saw her face redden again. She hadn't been talking to him as much lately. _Perhaps I took the "demanding" thing too far…?_ He mentally shook his head and motioned for her to keep walking. She caught up quickly and they started walking through the town.

Back at the bar, Daiyu and Kid were still sitting separately. She would turn around to frown at him sometimes, but he was ignoring her. She huffed. _Fine then. Someone's in a bitchy mood._ She noticed the man who looked like Ace take a seat next to her.

"How's it goin', pretty lady?"

She could hear his words slur slightly. _He's drunk and he hasn't even been in the bar for very long._ She looked around to see a woman sitting in Kid's lap. Daiyu glared at the woman and quickly looked back at the drunk man next to her. _Fine, screw Kid. I'll just play along with this guy for now._ She grinned. "I am quite well, thank you sir."

Daiyu continued to talk to the drunken Ace-like man. She ignored Kid and the woman in his lap just as he was ignoring her. The man suddenly pulled Daiyu into his lap and she blinked a few times before he spoke.

"How 'bout we go upstairs and have a bit of fun?"

She wrinkled her nose slightly. The man did _not_ smell very nice. _I change my mind. This guy is nothing like Ace._ She heard a slam on a table and then the man was falling out of the chair. Daiyu landed on her feet and looked to see what had happened. The man was lying on the ground, a small hole from a gun bleeding heavily in his chest.

Kid was furious. He had glanced over to see that man pull her into his lap. _No one_ touched his woman. He shot him before he could try anything else. "Fucking, idiotic bastard," he growled.

The rest of the bar was silent until someone shattered the quiet by running out of the building. Everyone followed suit, but by now, Kid was attracting every bit of metal he could find to shoot it at the fleeing patrons.

Daiyu stared blankly and then started laughing- who knew Kid could get so jealous? Even the woman who had been sitting on his lap wasn't safe from his anger. Daiyu saw her bloody body lying on the ground with the rest. _Serves her right,_ she thought smugly. Daiyu wasn't normally like this, but she didn't like the thought of the woman sitting in her captain's lap.

She skipped out of the building after Kid when she noticed a small fire start. _I guess someone tipped something over._ She didn't really care. Kid's reactions were always hilarious.

When she stepped outside, she laughed as Kid attacked the villagers. Daiyu picked up a rock and threw it at the glass in the burning bar. "Die building, die!"

"Daiyu!" She looked around to see Violet and Killer running up to her. "What the hell happened? What are you doing?" Violet was shocked by what she saw.

Daiyu giggled. "I'm helping Kid in his reign of terror!"

She picked up another rock and threw it at a different window. She continued to find little things to throw as Violet watched everything with shock written all over her face.

"I guess we shouldn't leave them alone in a bar anymore," Killer stated blandly.

Violet nodded slowly. "What the hell happened…?"

"From Kid and your sister's expressions, she either pissed him off through someone else or that man from before made him snap. He doesn't even look this pissed when someone stares at him," he added thoughtfully.

"I shouldn't leave her alone… I knew something like this would have happened," Violet sighed.

"Die peasant, die!"

Violet held back a chuckle. "I don't even want to know how the villagers are peasants in her eyes."

-back to present—

She had ended up telling me what happened and I didn't know whether to be exasperated or laugh. I rolled my eyes as she grinned at me and we stepped into the bar. It was a little dark, but there was just enough light coming from the windows and a few lights that I could still see. We found Kid and Killer's table quickly and I sat down.

"Something bothering you?" Killer asked quietly.

I frowned. "Something's wrong. I can't say what it is, but I know it's because of the bar."

I pulled Ash out from under my hair and he chattered quickly. He didn't seem overly bothered by anything, though. _Maybe it's just my imagination then._ The feeling was really bothering me.

I felt Killer put his arm around my waist and I jumped slightly. "Jumpy?"

I tried to breathe normally. "Not really."

Killer didn't believe me, I could tell. I hadn't exactly been as close to him since the whole incident on the ship when I was telling him about my world. It wasn't that it bothered me, I just didn't know if he would try to go farther now that he had let himself go that far. I wasn't sure if I wanted him to.

"Hey Vi! Let's go exploring!"

Daiyu was bouncing in her seat next to Kid. He put his hand on her head and pushed her down as he took a drink. She looked ridiculous like that, but she was still excited. "Dai, you know the Nobles are out there. And don't forget about the slave traders either. I bet they'd love to get their hands on two more girls."

She pouted slightly. "But we can tell when the Nobles are coming and the slave traders are easy to get rid of." She flashed me an evil smile. "Have you forgotten that I'm an assassin?"

Crap. "No, but you seem to have forgotten about your clumsiness."

She frowned. "I've been getting better! Kid hasn't even hit me with one of the daggers in a long time, right Kid?"

She tried to look up at him, but he pressed harder on her head. "Shut up, bitch. She's right. I don't want you going out there and getting captured. I don't feel like saving your sorry ass any time soon."

Daiyu laughed. "But if I stay here, I'll just bug you more."

I sighed when she said that- of course she'd say something that would make Kid regret keeping her out of trouble. "Dai…"

"She has a point as well, Kid," Killer interjected. "Nobles are easy to spot, and as long as they stay together, slave traders shouldn't go after them."

Kid glared at Killer for a moment before turning to Daiyu. He picked her up so she was dangling from his hand. "You'd better not do anything stupid while you're out there," he growled.

"Set me down! I'm not going to do anything stupid!"

I looked warily between the two men. "Did you guys switch brains or something? Since when have you agreed with me, Kid? And why did you agree with Dai?" I groaned to Killer.

I swear he smirked. "Would you like a repeat of the last bar?"

I shook my head quickly. "No thank you!" I grabbed Daiyu's hand after Kid dropped her. "Let's go before they do anything else weird," I mumbled to her.

She laughed and we left the bar together.

-Killer's POV—

I watched the girls walk out of the bar and held back a sigh. _I wonder if it was the right choice to let them go. At least if they were with us, then they wouldn't have to worry about the slave traders. And I'm worried about the bounty hunters since we're still in the "lawless" zone…_ I was starting to doubt my decision slightly.

"Worried about your girl?" Kid mocked me.

I frowned beneath my helmet. "I see you aren't worried about yours."

He snorted and took a swig of his drink. "If she gets in trouble, it's her own fault."

My eyes widened slightly. _Did he basically admit she was his? Kid really has changed…_ I leaned back in my chair and crossed my arms. "Let's see if you feel the same way if she ends up in the slave auction."

Kid growled at me. He knew it was possible, but he believed she would be fine. _That reminds me… Aren't there other Supernovas here as well?_

I stood up and walked to the door. "I'm going out."

Kid grunted and I took it as an affirmation. _You two had better not be in trouble already._

-Daiyu's POV—

"Hurry up! Let's go!" I yelled back to Violet.

She stumbled slightly and frowned at me. "Slow down Dai! We can't get separated when we're here!"

I giggled, but sort of complied. I slowed down just enough so that she was starting to catch up. I suddenly stopped and looked around. "What Grove were we at before?"

Violet groaned. "Please do not tell me you expect me to remember that…"

"I was hoping you remembered because I only know the one where we're docked." I shrugged. "Oh well. Now, off we go!"

I raced off as she was left behind. I could hear her calling me, but I was trying to get to the Grove where the Strawhats were stationed. I wanted to be able to meet everyone!

* * *

After another few minutes I realized I had lost Vi. "Oops… I doubt she'll be happy with me later." I turned around and almost ran into a tall green-haired man. "Zoro!"

He looked suspicious of me. "What do you want? Haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

I grinned and nodded. "Probably! My name's Daiyu! Is your ship back this way?" I didn't wait for his answer and ran around him. "Oh! Go straight that way and you can meet my sister! She wields a sword just like you do!"

I giggled and continued to run straight to the Strawhats ship was. I knew if I told Zoro about my sister, he'd immediately want to fight her to see who was better.

I skidded to a stop when I found what I was looking for. "Sanji!"

He looked around quickly before he noticed me. "Such a beautiful flower! How may I help you, beautiful lady?"

I giggled and climbed onto the deck. "I found you! It took me forever to find your ship. Aw, I guess I missed everyone else though…"

His mouth opened in shock. "You were looking for me…? Oh, I must be so lucky in love today!"

I loved how silly his reactions were. "Yup! But don't let Kid hear that. He killed the last guy who tried to take me," I laughed at the thought.

Sanji frowned. "Kid…? Wait; are you the girl from the bounty poster? The one who's under Eustass "Captain" Kid?"

He was shocked when I nodded. "Yup! Both me and my sister! But Violet isn't with me right now. Zoro was supposed to meet her so he could challenge her."

Sanji was starting to get angry. "Challenge her…? Damn Marimo! That's not how you treat a lady!"

I pouted slightly. "Aw, but Sanji… Are you going to ruin my plans?"

He looked at me and his eyes turned to hearts. "There's no way I could go against you, my love!"

I laughed and the sound drew Usopp and Franky over. "Sanji, who is this?" Usopp asked warily.

I bowed at them. "I am Daiyu the Dark Assassin. It is nice to meet the Great Captain Usopp and the builder of this amazing ship."

"Of course! The Great Captain Usopp is-" He started stuttering. "Y-you're a-an a-assassin?"

I grinned and nodded. "The one and only! Kid's my captain!"

Franky laughed and spun around to do his "SUPER" stance. "Glad to see someone else loves my SUPER ship!"

I laughed at the crew. _I wish Vi were here. I bet she would have loved to meet the Strawhats. I hope she can at least see Robin and Chopper. They seem to be her other favorites besides Zoro._ I smiled and joined the three men in their conversations.

-Violet's POV—

"Damn it, Dai! Why did you leave me behind?! I thought we agreed that we couldn't go alone!"

I huffed and crossed my arms. I had the feeling that she would get herself in trouble again. _Wait, she looked like she was going somewhere specific… The Strawhats! Their ship must be in that direction!_ I followed the same path she took, but I stopped when I saw someone standing in front of me.

He smirked to himself. "Finally. I found you. Your sister gives horrible directions."

I almost laughed at his words. I knew how bad Zoro's sense of direction was and I also knew he didn't like people to comment on it. "She gave directions to where?"

"You. I want to challenge you to a fight."

I blinked. "Me? I guess if you want to…"

I gripped my katana and slowly pulled it from its sheath. Zoro was already holding one of his swords and in a stance. _Only one sword? Then again, there's no way I'd be able to beat him if he used all three._ I watched him closely, but it looked like he was waiting for me to make the first move. _I guess I'm first._

I rushed forward and clashed swords with him. I jumped away before he could retaliate. "Where'd you learn how to fight?"

I blocked his next attack. "Myself. Killer taught me more after I joined the crew."

I swung as he moved out of my range. I never had small talk during a fight, but I guess I also never had a friendly fight, either. We clashed again, but this time Zoro pressed down so I couldn't move. I gritted my teeth and held him back. _I don't want to use lightning now. He won't hurt me, so I have to show him my full strength!_

He slid away as I pushed back hard. He looked honestly surprised that I was able to do that- truthfully, I was, too. I slashed again as he was dazed. He moved out of the way, but not quite fast enough. A small line of blood formed on his arm.

I dropped my sword and covered my mouth with my hand. "Oh gods, I'm sorry!"

Zoro looked down at the cut and chuckled. "I guess I need to train more still." He sheathed his sword and walked up to me. "Don't worry about it. I guess I was underestimating you a little bit. They don't give out high bounties for nothing."

I shook my head. "My bounty is mostly because of the lightning."

He looked a little confused at my words, so I demonstrated. My katana flew into my hand and I summoned a bolt to strike a few feet away from both of us. He jumped back slightly, gripping a hilt tightly.

"You ate a devil fruit?"

I shook my head. "Nope, it's all in the sword. Or at least, that's what we think."

Zoro didn't seem to believe me. "Could I try it?"

I laughed. "Sure, but I doubt you could do anything."

I held the sword out for him and let go once his hand was around the hilt. It immediately dropped once I let go. Zoro tugged on the sword, but it refused to move. "What the hell is this?" he growled.

I motioned for him to move and the sword flew into my hand again. "That's how it works. Only I can pick it up and only I can use the lightning."

He seemed to think about it. "Perhaps it's not just the sword, but both of you."

I hadn't thought of that before.

"Oi, lightning girl, what's your dream?"

"My… dream…?" I honestly hadn't thought about that. "I don't really know. But you don't have to worry about me." I grinned. "I don't want to be the greatest swordsman."

He smirked. "Then it's just between me and Mihawk."

I laughed. "Yup. I wish you all the best in your battles." I glanced around suddenly. _Battles… Shit, Killer should be fighting someone soon!_ I turned and ran back the way I came. "See you Zoro! I hope we meet again!"

I raced over bridges and pasts different groves. _Which one was it? Grove 26, 25- isn't that the bar?_ I ran past it, searching for Killer. I couldn't believe I forgot about that! There was no way in hell I'd just sit back and relax when I knew he had to go against Urouge. The Monk was terrifying.

I stopped at the edge of Grove 21. "I thought it was somewhere around here," I mumbled to myself.

"Eh, aren't you Violet, the Goddess of Thunder?"

I looked towards the voice. "Depends who wants to know." _Pirates? Heart Pirates!_ "Heart Pirates? What are you doing here?"

The one I recognized as Shachi had red-tinted cheeks. "You know of us?"

"Of course. You're Shachi, that's Penguin, and he's Bepo!" I grinned at the large polar bear. _He's so adorable, but I don't want to make him depressed…_ Ash climbed down my arm and chattered to me. I almost missed Shachi's cheeks darken further when I turned to Ash. "Oh right, I have to find Killer. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Looking for me?"

I jumped and turned around. "Killer! Don't scare me like that!"

He chuckled quietly and placed an arm around me. "Pay attention if you don't want to be scared." It seemed like he glared at the Heart Pirates for a moment. "Where's Daiyu?"

I sighed. "I lost her. Well, sort of. I'm pretty sure I know where she is, I just couldn't follow her there."

Killer was confused. "How-"

He suddenly pushed me away and I fell into Shachi. "Wha- The Monk!"

I stared at the massive man who had a crazy smile on his face. He looked at both me and Killer. "Two Kid Pirates in one place. It would be nice to get rid of some competition now."

He swung the column at Killer. I gasped as he disappeared before appearing behind Urouge. "She isn't a Supernova though."

Urouge turned his gaze from me to Killer. "Then I guess I can get rid of you."

I scrambled away from Shachi and gripped my sword. "Violet. Don't you dare enter my fight." Killer's voice was cold as he spoke to me.

I clenched my teeth. _Damn it. You'd better show up soon, X Drake._ I watched as Killer jumped up into the air and got ready to slice the monk open. X Drake shot between them, breaking off their attack.

"Keep it for the New World."

I breathed a sigh of relief. _That was a whole lot scarier than the show ever was._ I looked away to see Law smirking at me. "How many people have you killed, Miss Goddess?"

I held back a shiver. "If you mean Marines, I don't bother to count. As for villagers, I don't attack them."

His smirk seemed to grow at my answer. "And how many men have you killed, X Drake?"

I was rather glad that the man didn't answer. Law seemed to have a much darker aura than I had thought he had when I watched the show. I ran up to Killer as he clicked his blades back. "Why couldn't I fight with you?" I frowned.

Killer turned his helmet away from me. "You wouldn't be able to stand up against a Supernova."

"I was doing just fine against Zoro," I grumbled under my breath.

"You what?"

Oh shit. "I-it was a simple test. We weren't fighting to kill each other."

Killer did not seem happy with me now. He grabbed my wrist and we walked past Law who continued to smirk at me. I glared at him before looking away- I shouldn't give him any reason to come after me. I let Killer pull me back towards the bar.

"You lost Daiyu, you fight a Supernova, and then you try to fight a second one." Killer was getting mad. "Perhaps I should agree with Kid next time and say neither of you will leave our sights."

His voice was beginning to scare me. I hadn't seen Killer get this mad since we were first forced to join Kid's crew. "I-I'm sorry…"

We stopped walking and he sighed. "Will you at least stop avoiding me?"

I nodded at the ground. I felt his arms wrap around me and I hugged him back. _I'm sorry, Killer…_ He pulled away and I could swear he was now grinning.

"Now let's see how much trouble Kid has gotten himself into."

* * *

Bonus: Killer's Dream

**note- this has nothing to do with this chapter

* * *

I leaned back against a tree. It was warm in the sunshine and the grass was soft. I looked around, my vision unhindered by my helmet. _I wonder how long I've been here._ I looked to the side at a sound.

Violet peeked around the tree, giggling. I smiled slightly. "What are you doing?"

She giggled again. "Nothing."

I started to get up, but she jumped into my lap. She was still giggling.

"You seem happy."

More giggles. "Of course!" She leaned closer, her lips brushing against mine. "After all, you're here."

_I like what you're thinking._ I placed my arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deeper kiss. I could feel her arms wrap around my neck. She shivered slightly. And I pulled away. "Cold?"

She shook her head with a smile. "Nope. This is why."

She suddenly kissed me again, pushing harder than before. She pushed her body into mine and I held back a groan.

She stopped for a moment to grin mischievously. "There's nothing to interrupt this time."

I remembered what happened when we were in the bathhouse. _Is it a good idea to…?_ I gripped her legs. _I don't think I could hold back anymore._ I rolled over so she was lying in the grass and I was over top of her. "Are you sure about this?"

She pulled me closer. "Yes."

I moved closer, pausing for a moment before pressing against her. I doubted I would have been able to stop myself after this. It was hard enough to control myself when she wasn't trying to pull me in.

I groaned as her fingers brushed the top of my pants. She had that mischievous glint in her eyes again.

-Killer's Room—

I sat up quickly. _Damn it… Why did I have to dream about her?_ I ran my fingers through my hair. It was only making it more difficult to hold back.

"Killer?" Violet's voice was tired as she rubbed her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

I couldn't stop thinking about that glint in her eyes. _Shit._ I leaned in and kissed her before she could react. I felt her hands on the back of my neck, holding me against her. I pulled away from her, holding back a smirk as she breathed heavily.

"W-what was that about?"

I pulled her against my chest. "Nothing," I echoed her in my dream.

"I seriously doubt that," I hear her grumble.

My chest shook with my barely contained laughter. "You didn't tell me the truth either," I commented quietly.

She looked up at me and frowned. "What does that mean? Was I in your dream doing something bad?"

My mind flashed to her jumping onto me. "No, not at all."

I could tell she didn't believe me. "Fine then."

I leaned back so I was lying down. Violet didn't move, falling asleep again not long after I had laid back down. I placed my arm around her waist. "You always know exactly what to do to me, don't you?"

* * *

Extras:

I'M SO SORRY PEOPLE! I didn't realize it had been almost a month since my last chapter! University has been pretty busy for me lately and finals are coming up soon! I'll try extra hard to not leave the chapters so late next time! Please forgive me! I tried to make a longer chapter to make up for at least a part of it!

Mimpkins its me- Really? Out of all the names you could have chosen for yourself as a guest user, you chose Mimpkins? I guess I shouldn't be surprised, Devyn… But yeah, that's why I put them in there. It was a perfect thing to get added to the nightmare.

Miss Doflamingo- Yup! Rayleigh will be able to talk a little bit with Daiyu and Violet so you'll be able to find out more then! I really really hope I won't have to make you wait so long next time!

AliceLaw- Yeah… Kid being nice isn't very likely to happen. He is a little different than what he used to be though!

BloodlettingDawn- Actually, Kid was referring to Daiyu. He sees Violet as more useful because of the lightning. So the bounty posters would be the first thing that makes Kid believe Dai would be useful as well. I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I would have felt really bad if your idea hadn't turned out well… And Shachi has met Violet! You can tell how much he likes her in person ;) And I'd have to think more about your other ideas. You have so many amazing ones! Please don't stop sending me them!

TheAkatsukisPet- Yay! I'm so glad you like it! And I'm incredibly happy that the characters aren't too OoC! I'm always worrying about writing them wrong.


	22. Chapter 22: What About Home?

-Zoro's POV—

I guess I was holding back too much. _Damn, I didn't expect her to be able to move that quickly. I've got a long way to go if I let a space big enough for her open._ I was a little angry with myself for letting it happen, but it would help me get better. She showed me a flaw in the way I fought and now I would work harder to keep it from happening again.

* * *

-Shachi's POV—

I was still feeling lightheaded as I watched her walk away. I barely noticed Penguin walk up to me before he started waving his hand in my face.

"Yo, Shachi, you okay?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Dude, she's even hotter than she was in the poster."

I looked at him in time to see his grin. "I know. If she looks that good, then her friend must look even better."

I snorted at him and turned away at our captain's call. Everyone started heading to the next place behind him. I was lost in my thoughts as I took every step. _She knew who I was. Is that just because she likes to look at the bounties, or is it some other reason? That other Kid Pirate seemed protective of her…_ I could still feel the cold air that came off of him. _Are they… going out?_ My stomach dropped at the thought. _I've already lost and it hasn't even begun…_

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I watched Kid attempt to attack Scratchman Apoo from a distance. Killer decided I had had enough run-ins with dangerous people, so we were standing further away. _I kind of understand Law and Urouge, but not Zoro… It's not like Zoro would have killed me… It was just a simple test,_ I grumbled to myself. I didn't say anything to Killer since we had made up a short while earlier. Besides, I felt like I should treasure my time with the crew. It felt like something was coming…

I was snapped away from my thoughts when I heard something crash. It looked like Kid was pissed that he hadn't destroyed one of his rivals. _ I could have told him that…_ How long had it been since they had asked questions about islands or rivals? There were so many things we had refused to tell them. We thought it was best that they couldn't expect every single thing. After all, that could possibly change the story, and that's something neither of us wanted.

I could hear Killer scolding Kid about drawing attention to us while being so close to Marine Headquarters. It was understandable from both points of view. Killer didn't want us to get attacked and Kid was getting bored and had problems staying down low. At least I knew that Marines wouldn't show up here. At least, not until the Action House. I was dreading it already.

* * *

-Killer's POV—

That Heart Pirate had pissed me off. I could see how he was almost drooling over Violet and it was difficult to try and not cut him up. Putting my arm around her was the clearest non-violent way to show him he needed to back off. Attacking him with the captain so close would have been dangerous, especially with Violet there.

And then I find out she fought against "Pirate Hunter" Zoro. The very thought made me bristle in anger. _She should have known to stay away from all of the Supernovas, so why did she stay and fight him? What isn't she telling us about the other pirates?_

I was able to take out some of my anger on Kid when I told him how stupid it was to destroy a building this close to the Marines. "Damn it, Kid, you were supposed to stay quiet!" I seethed quietly.

He glared at me. "I've been keeping my head down, so don't tell me what to do, fucking asshole," he hissed.

I backed off slightly and tried to calm myself down. Fighting with Kid is pointless; I just need to make sure he keeps out of trouble for now. "You can have your fun on the next island we come to. Until then, keep quiet. Unless you want a Marine Admiral to show up, of course."

That was enough to quieten him down. He grumbled under his breath before turning to walk back into the bar to get his fill of their alcohol. With Kid, that's always what he seemed to want to do. _At least we avoided another fight._

* * *

-Violet's POV—

Two hours. I had been sitting between my captain and his first mate for two whole hours. No, wait. Make that _three_ hours now. Daiyu hadn't shown up yet, so I could only assume she was still with the Straw hats. I couldn't ask Killer if I could look for her since he still seemed rather protective of me and Kid was still mad about not beating Apoo.

I sighed before perking up slightly. "When does the Human Auction start?"

Kid glanced at me and then downed his drink. "In one hour."

I grinned at them. "Then let's go. We have quite a ways to go yet."

"You're staying here."

I frowned at Killer. "What?"

He stood up and looked down on me. "You're going to go back to the ship and stay out of trouble."

"Well, if you want me to go to the ship where I don't know if anything will happen instead of going to the Auction House where I know exactly what will happen, I guess I can't fight with you. But if I went with you, you wouldn't have to worry about me getting in the way."

I heard a soft sigh pass through the mask. "Are you sure you know what will happen?"

I nodded. "It'll be interesting. Besides, I'm pretty sure Dai will show up there a little bit after us. She is, after all, with the Straw hats."

Kid glass slammed down on the table. "What the fuck is she doing with our enemy?" he hissed.

I quickly waved my hands in front of my face. "It's nothing bad. She just wanted to meet them, that's all. She's coming back. She knows we have to go to the Auction."

Kid stood up and hurled his empty glass into the wall. Killer and I followed him out, listening to his quiet hissing. Other than that, it was quiet on the wall to the auction. Kid had pulled out his den-den mushi to call Heat and Wire, telling them to meet us. I would feel a lot better once everyone was together. As excited as I was to go to the Auction House, I was still afraid of what could happen. In the show, no one was injured in the Marine fight, but neither Dai nor I existed in the show.

Wire and Heat joined us just outside of the auction. The building was so much bigger than it looked in the show. And the inside was no exception. There were more people inside the building than I had seen at my university back at home. Home. The thought sent a small twinge of unhappiness to my chest. Did I want to go home? I was starting to think I wanted to stay here. But there was that feeling of making the most of my time again…

* * *

-Shachi's POV—

I hadn't heard them enter, but I did hear their captain talking about mine. I glanced over my shoulder to see her standing behind the captain and his first mate. She seemed like something was bothering her. If it wasn't for the sword-wielder and his deadly aura, I would have gone over there to ask her about it.

_Damn that guy and his possessiveness…_ I slowly turned back so I was facing forward again. I'd talk to her if I got the chance.

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I snapped out of my thoughts when some of the Straw hats walked in. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw Daiyu walking behind Sanji. She started waving like crazy when she saw me standing by the others in our crew. She ran over to us and, before she reached me, Kid wrapped his hand around her neck.

"What the fuck were you doing with a rival crew?" he growled.

She smiled up at him. "Worried about me? That's so sweet, Kid." She coughed a little when his grip tightened. "They won't hurt me. They are all really good people. Besides, don't you like knowing more about the others around you?"

His glare deepened for a moment before he let her go. She grinned at him and then gave me a hug.

"So how's it going? What happened with Zoro? Did you win? Where's Ash? Did you meet anyone else-"

I covered her mouth with my hand. "Shh, Dai. I fought against Zoro, no one won, Ash is on my shoulder, and yes I met others. The Heart Pirates are over there and Killer and I got attacked by Urouge."

She clapped her hands together. "That's so cool!" He voice was muffled from my hand.

I rolled my eyes at her before grinning. "If you say so. Now, we have to stay quiet until Caimie comes out, alright?"

Ash came out from behind my hair and chattered quietly, almost like he was proving my point. I giggled quietly at him before turning to watch the auction.

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

I grimaced slightly as I watched another person get sold. It was disgusting. I glanced over at Violet to see her hiding a little behind Killer. She was probably glad he didn't seem to mind. I refused to hide though. I wanted to be ready for when the fight started so I could keep anyone from attacking us. It was strange, I felt protective over the crew today. I had to wonder if Violet knew anything about this weird feeling.

I grinned when Luffy crashed through the roof. _Finally._ I watched him run towards his mermaid friend. Then Hachi tried to stop him. I could see Violet close her eyes and hide further behind Killer. I didn't like this part either. I flinched slightly as the gunshot echoed in the room. I knew he would be okay, but that didn't make it any less scary.

* * *

-Killer's POV—

I saw the one girl flinch and I felt the other grip my shirt when the gun went off. What was wrong with them? They had no problems with guns that Marines fired at them. _Was it because of who shot it or who it was aimed at?_ I watched Straw hat walk up to the Noble. The look in his eyes gave away his plan.

_Is he crazy?_

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I could hear the Noble being thrown into the seats by the force of Luffy's punch. I slowly let go of the edge of Killer's shirt and pulled away so I was no longer hidden. This was the part I didn't like watching. And this time the fight was happening in front of me. I could hear the clashing of weapons all around me. I could feel the air rush past as the people ran out of the building to escape the wrath of the Marines.

I gripped the hilt of my katana tightly. Ash was hiding behind my hair again as I watched the Straw hats fight. They were such a strange group of people, but they were also some of the strongest pirates around. I couldn't wait for everything to finish now.

I grimaced when Rayleigh appeared and forced all of the knights to collapse. _Haki… It… didn't work on me?_ That didn't make any sense… I wasn't that strong, was I?

My confusion seemed to leave me behind everyone else. I couldn't seem to keep up with the conversations around me. Suddenly all three captains were walking out of the building to fight the Marines. _It didn't feel this crazy when I was watching the show…_ There was nothing I could do about it, though. The building was quiet inside for a moment before Rayleigh started laughing again.

"I'm glad I finally got the chance to meet the World Travellers."

I looked at Daiyu in confusion. He was staring right at us. "Um, what do you mean?"

"You two, of course. It's been a long time since I last met someone from over there. Is our world as scary as every other traveller said it was?"

I could feel everyone stop to listen to us. "Of course it was," I replied quietly.

His laugh echoed in the large building. "But I see you made it through alright. You even joined a pirate crew and got your own bounties. But I must ask," his voice turned serious. "How did two of you travel here together?"

Daiyu and I looked at each other- it wasn't normal? "It pulled us in here. The thing pulled Dai in first before it grabbed me."

He looked like he was thinking about what I said. "But why would it take two people…? I suppose I should explain. Every traveller I met was always alone. You are the first to come with another. I had believed it was impossible for there to be two at a time."

"Does that mean you know how we get home?" The question popped out of my mouth before I could stop myself.

I could almost feel Killer freeze beside me. Rayleigh looked at me with a sad smile. "I'm sorry. That's one thing I never learned."

"That's alright! We like it here! Right, Vi?"

I looked over at her and nodded. "Right, Dai."

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

I spoke up when I saw how tense Killer had gotten. I knew Violet hadn't meant her question like that, but I didn't think he did. I wanted to ask that question anyways. If it really was possible to go home, would I go?

I blinked when I saw two Heart Pirates walk up to us. _Shachi and Penguin? What are they doing?_ I smiled at them and saw Penguin's cheeks redden slightly. _Ah, so that's why._

"H-hi. I'm Penguin and that's Shachi. You're Daiyu, aren't you?"

I nodded at them. "Yup! That's me!" I looked over at Violet who walked a little closer. "And this is Violet. She's my sister."

I could see the shock on their faces and held back a giggle. They looked like they had the same thought go through their head, though I didn't know what it was.

"You're related?"

"Yup! Well, sort of. We're as close as sisters."

"We're fine, Killer," I heard Violet mumble quietly behind me.

I turned around to see that he had stepped closer, as well. It looked like he didn't want her to be around these two guys. _I'd guess Shachi already spoke to her since she told me she met some Heart Pirates. And he doesn't seem really interested in me anyways._ I winked at Penguin before walking away.

"I think it's about time we went outside, don't you think, Vi?"

She looked at me and nodded. "They should have made a pretty big dent in the troops by now."

I hooked my arm through hers and pulled her out before Shachi or Penguin could do anything else. Everyone followed us out just as Kid's power started pulling all of the metal out of the room. _Perfect timing._ We were right on schedule for the show.

I could hear the Marines comment on how we were going to 'try' escape. Little did they know we were going to succeed.

* * *

-Violet's POV—

I was thankful that Daiyu had pulled me out before Killer could do anything against the two Heart Pirates. I shook my head to clear my thoughts. Killer had already raced past Kid to kill a Marine that was getting too close. I had to pay attention here or I could find myself captured and imprisoned for the Admiral.

Everyone started rushing through the Marines. Daiyu and I followed behind our crew, attacking any men that got too close to us. I stopped when one Marine had Daiyu pressed in a sword-lock. She was pushing against his large sword with two daggers, but I could see she wasn't gaining any ground on him. I ran up behind the Marine and slashed his back before he could react. I grinned to Daiyu and she returned it.

"Damn, looks like we're being surrounded," she frowned.

I looked around us and silently agreed. The Marines had taken our moment of no movement to have our escape blocked off. I could only hope the rest of the crew continued on their path instead of coming back for us. I didn't want their story to change any further than it had.

I blocked a sword from one of the more battle-excited Marines and took him down. Daiyu was doing the same behind me. The Marine Captain that was responsible for the Marines surrounding the building called the rest of the men off before they could attack.

"Under orders of the World Government, I arrest you pirates in the name of Justice. Now will you come quietly?"

I saw Daiyu smirk at the man and I shook my head- he was an idiot. "You do know who our captain is, right?" she asked him before laughing.

I grinned with her. "We're Kid Pirates. There's no way we'd go quietly. It would be a disgrace to the Jolly Roger."

He ground his teeth together and yelled, "Attack!"

Now we were dodging and slashing at every opening they gave. Daiyu took out a few of the ones who had tried to surround me and I helped her with a couple that tried to attack her from behind. I was breathing heavily by the time half of the men were killed. I had to wonder: how long would we survive in this?

* * *

-in the clearing—

"Damn it," Kid hissed. "What the fuck happened to those stupid bitches?"

Killer gripped the handles of his weapons tightly. He had been worrying about them as well, but they couldn't afford to be distracted here. He jumped out of the way in time to dodge the beam from the Warlord. His boots slid on the dirt before he came to a stop.

"Fuck, if the damn bitch was here, we wouldn't have to worry about fighting this fucker."

Another beam shot towards Kid as he finished his sentence. He pulled his metal arm in front of his body and let it take the hit. The rest of the Kid Pirates watched their captain fight against the Warlord's power. Killer was tensed to jump in to save him. The beam broke off before it had destroyed the metal arm.

Law smirked at their group. "Getting distracted in the middle of a fight, Eustass? That doesn't seem very smart."

"Shut it, Trafalgar," Kid snapped, "or you'll be next."

* * *

-back at the Auction House—

Violet panted, trying to get her breath back. Daiyu was holding a hand to her side where a small cut was bleeding steadily. The next Marine hit Violet's katana and forced her back. She gritted her teeth and summoned a lightning bolt to take him down. The electricity coursed through her like it had last time. This time she wanted to try something.

She held her finger out and pointed at the largest group of Marines, only a few feet away. "Point Blank."

The built up energy shot out, crackling between all of the people. Daiyu openly gaped at all of the newly fallen members. "Holy shit, dude! How'd you do that?"

Violet gave her a tired smile. "Stored electricity. Now let's get rid of these guys before any more come."

Daiyu nodded and gripped her daggers tighter. At an unspoken signal, they both surged forward, intent on bringing down their enemies.

* * *

-at the ship—

Kid paced on the deck, glaring at the land around them. "Where the hell are they? Shouldn't they have come back by now?"

Killer watched him in silence. He knew they shouldn't be taking this long, but going out to search for them when an Admiral was coming could prove to be dangerous. Both girls were able to take care of themselves and would make it back when they were able. It didn't keep either man from worrying, however.

Killer stood taller when he heard a small sound. "Kid."

Two people were walking around the edge of a tree. The closer they came, the more they could see who it was. Killer jumped off the deck before Kid could tell him to retrieve the girls and ran towards them. By the time he reached them, he could tell how exhausted they were.

Daiyu had Violet's arm over her shoulder and her other hand on her side. Violet was placing her free arm against every tree they walked past to help ease the weight off her sister. She gave him a weak smile before almost collapsing. Killer quickly picked Violet up, carrying her with one arm and placing the other around Daiyu's waist to help her walk.

It took them a couple more minutes to reach the ship, but it was faster than the two girls would have taken to get there themselves. The moment Killer's feet touched the deck, Kid rushed forwards and grabbed the back of Daiyu's neck.

"What the fuck happened out there? You got separated from the group and then it took you an extra _hour_ to fucking get here, bitch!"

She dangled in his grasp, unconcerned with his anger. "The Marines had us surrounded. We had to fight off a big group of them to escape," she breathed rather heavily still.

"How big of a group?" Killer suddenly asked.

"I think… there was around thirty at first… and then more kept coming," Violet answered tiredly.

"How the hell did you defeat them then?"

"Point Blank."

Killer looked at her in confusion. "What?"

She flapped her hand tiredly. Daiyu nodded and spoke for her. "She can show you later. She used her powers a lot today so she needs to rest."

Killer took the hint and carried Violet to the girls' room. Kid dropped Daiyu and she ran after them. She stopped when she heard Kid say something.

"Bandage up your wounds before you sleep, bitch."

She grinned at him and nodded. "Alright!"

* * *

-Violet's POV—

After resting, both of us were feeling a lot better. _I guess using the lightning doesn't take as much out of me as it used to._ Knowing that was a relief. I didn't like how limited the number of my attacks was. Now I could use it much more freely, especially now that I had Point Blank.

I walked out onto the deck to see Kid and Killer still standing there. I opened my mouth to ask where Daiyu and Ash were when she fell out of the Crow's Nest and landed on her feet. Ash climbed down after her, chattering quietly.

"Hey, Vi! How are you feeling now?"

I smiled at her. "Actually, a lot better."

"Time for your explanation. It had better be good," Kid growled.

I held my arms out, leaving my sword sheathed. This was my test to see if Zoro was right. _Please work for me._

I heard the thunder come and a bolt struck me. It felt like twice the energy was coursing through my body when there wasn't an enemy to take part of it away. I pointed at a boulder that was fairly close to the ship and let out a final breath. "Point Blank."

A streak of energy flew out from me, smashing the rock to pieces. I could hear Daiyu clapping her hands loudly. I turned around to see shock change to destruction on Kid's face as he thought about what I could do with that. I rolled my eyes with a frown- I knew he would immediately think of that. Killer still looked frozen with surprise though.

"Are you okay, Killer?"

"When did you find out you could do this?" he asked quietly.

"In the middle of our fight with the Marines. I had thought about it in our last battle before we came to Sabaody because I had gotten hit with the lightning when it hit a Marine whose sword was pressing against mine."

He nodded slightly at my reply. I wasn't really sure what was wrong with him. Suddenly, I felt like I heard something. I perked up and looked around quickly. I vaguely noticed that Daiyu was doing the same thing. She ran towards the edge of the deck and jumped off, and I followed soon after her.

"Damn it! Get back here! Killer, let's go!"

Kid was swearing as he followed after us, but we were both focused on whatever it was we had sensed. Neither of us paid attention to the sound of Kid or Killer's footsteps as they slowly caught up to us. Not until we had reached a group of houses and they caught us.

Kid wrapped his arm around Daiyu's waist and picked her up. She started flailing her arms and kicking, trying to hit him. "Let me go!"

Killer did the same with me, not letting me down. "Killer! Stop it!"

"Why did you run away from the ship?"

Kid shook Daiyu when she didn't answer Killer's question. "You'd better fucking answer us, bitch."

I froze for a second and listened. "They're coming. Dai-!"

She nodded and kicked away from Kid. He growled at her as her foot connected with his leg. He automatically dropped her and I hit Killer at the same time, forcing him to drop me. She grabbed my hand and we ran across the street as Nobles came closer. Kid and Killer would be forced to hide and wait for them to pass. By that time, we would be far away.

* * *

-in the group of houses—

"Goddamn, fucking, bitch," Kid seethed.

"What is going on?" Killer wondered. It was unusual for either girl to act like this, but especially Violet.

They had moved so they were hidden behind one of the buildings, away from the Nobles' eyes. Neither wanted to bow to the disgusting people who believed they were above everyone else. It took too long for the Nobles to leave to the fuming Kid. He wanted his crew members back now.

"Let's go get them," he growled.

* * *

-in a clearing—

"Vi, where are we?"

She looked around nervously. "I don't know. But that… _thing_ went away."

Daiyu agreed with her. "What was that feeling about, anyways? I just really felt like we needed to come here."

"I don't- Oh gods, Dai, run!"

The Warlord, Kuma, had appeared in the clearing. He walked towards them, cutting the two girls off from each other. They split up, running opposite directions from each other. Kuma slowly turned his head and walked after one of them.

* * *

-Violet's POV—

Odin save me!

I was running away from a part machine man that could easily capture me and give me into the Marines. And the worst part? Daiyu was somewhere else and I didn't know where he was. I skidded to a stop when he appeared in front of me.

"Do not be alarmed. I am here to place you back in your world. You cause too much change here to be allowed to stay."

"W-what?"

He held his hand out to me and I watched it get closer. "Do you have a final wish before you disappear for good?"

I looked up at him and turned around at another sound. Killer was at the edge of the clearing, frozen as he watched me. "Yeah. I wish I could say goodbye," my voice cracked.

I felt a small pressure at my back before everything went white.

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

I couldn't find her anywhere! I had turned around after I was far enough away from Kuma. I searched and searched, but it was like she disappeared.

"You!" I stopped when I saw the Warlord walking away.

"Your friend is gone."

Everything seemed to stop. "…what?"

"I sent her back to your world. She changed this world too much with her powers so she had to be sent back. I did not give her a choice, but she was allowed a final wish: to say goodbye."

I could hear Kid's swearing now. It was faint, but I knew he would find me soon. "What about me? Are you going to make me go back?"

"You do not make as much impact. To leave one twin traveller is to cut their disturbance to a minimum. You came together because you are one."

Violet was gone? Could I really live in this world knowing I would never see my sister again? She was the one who stood up for me no matter what happened. I could hear my own words echoing from back when I told Heat about our home. _"Why would I need to go back to that? Vi's here anyways. She's as much family as I need."_

I looked up at Kuma and his empty gaze. "Send me back with her," I whispered.

He held his hand out. "If you wish to say your goodbyes as well, this will be your last chance."

I slowly turned around to look at Kid, who was just entering the clearing. He stopped when he noticed the tear fall down my cheek. "I'm sorry," I whispered.

My vision turned white and everything disappeared.

* * *

-Killer's POV—

I watched him make her disappear. I couldn't move as she turned to look at me. I couldn't do anything as I saw her begin to cry. The Warlord left the moment she was gone. It took me a long time to be able to move and run after him.

Only to find the same had happened to the other girl.

Kid looked ready to attack Kuma, but I stopped him.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he yelled. "This bastard took her away!"

"Violet is gone, too." My voice cut through his.

Kid stopped for a moment before glaring at the giant. "What the fuck did you do with my crew members? Return them, bastard!"

"The doubles of any people create a large disturbance. You would have done the same if you had been in their world. The Goddess was creating a large disturbance in this world. She would have altered everything had she been allowed to stay. The Assassin chose to leave of her own accord."

"She said sorry… That fucking bitch said sorry to me because she was leaving!"

Kid's anger was growing. I could see how he was going to lash out soon. The Warlord interrupted his fuming.

"Their memory will fade over time. You may forget them if you don't try to remember. They are gone and cannot come back."

We watched him slowly walk away. His form disappeared past some of the trees and that was the last we saw of him. It silent until Kid began to release his anger.

"Those fucking bitches! How dare they think they can just leave my ship!"

Killer watched him destroy everything in silence. If they really will disappear in the memory of everyone in this world, then he was going to be the one who remembered her.

* * *

-after the light—

-Violet's POV—

I let out a gasp as I fell, my arm going out to brace myself. I felt my wrist twist under my weight. "Ow… Damn it, why does this keep happening?" I slowly got up and rubbed my head with my good hand. "Where are we?"

I could hear Daiyu sitting up behind me. "Vi… Isn't this home?"

I looked past her to see her house. _We're home…_ I couldn't believe it. Was everything just a dream?

Daiyu pressed a hand to her side and pulled it away. "My wound's still bleeding… We really did go there, didn't we?"

"Are you alright?"

I quickly turned around to look at who had spoken. My breath caught in my throat.

It was a tall boy with long blonde hair. He had long bangs that hung in front of his eyes, but I could see a little blue peeking through. He had a blue stone hanging off the end of a chain and I looked at the hilt of my katana to see the same stone still there.

"Oi, K, what's holding you up?"

Another guy walked up to the other and looked over the fence at us. It was impossible. There was no way this could be happening. This had to be a dream… right?

"Kid?" Daiyu whispered behind me.

He looked over at her and frowned. "I'm not a kid. And do I know you?"

The Killer look-a-like jumped over the fence and knelt down next to me. He lightly grabbed my hand and examined my wrist. "It looks like it's just a sprain. Do you have some bandage I can wrap around this?"

I nodded dumbly and he slowly pulled me to my feet. His friend, the Kid look-a-like appeared next to Daiyu and pulled her up. "What the- you're bleeding? What the hell did you do to yourself?"

She looked up at him and smiled. "I was in a fight."

He looked confused. "You don't look like a fighter. You look more like the breakable girls we went to school with." He rolled his eyes when he mentioned the other girls.

The guys were helping us walk inside now. Killer- I mean "K" let me sit down at the table and he went to dig through Daiyu's supplies after she told him where they were. Kid- or whatever the other guy's name was waited in the dining room with Daiyu.

"So who are you guys?" Daiyu piped up.

The Kid-guy was staring at the door the Killer-guy went through. "My name's Kurtis, but everyone just calls me Kurt. That guy is Kayne."

Kayne came back and set some things down. "So who are you two?" he asked as he sat next to me to wrap my wrist.

"I-I'm Violet and that's Daiyu."

"Have we ever met you before?" Daiyu asked.

Kurt frowned. "I don't think so. Have you always lived here?"

Daiyu shook her head. "I just got this house about a year ago."

I could see a small smile on Kayne's face. "I think I've seen you two fighting in here sometimes."

I felt my cheeks heat up in embarrassment. "Y-you did? Dai! I thought you said the windows were closed when we fought!"

I heard her laughing at me. I covered my face with my one hand. Kayne pulled it away so he could look at me. "It's not that bad. I don't know any girls who could fight with a katana or any weapon in general."

"Wait, you two were fighting each other with weapons?"

Daiyu giggled at him- I guess he was a little slow here, too. "We never hurt the other. Vi used her katana that she borrowed from me," she stuck her tongue out at me, "and I used daggers. It was pretty awesome!"

Her giggling was contagious and I ended up joining her. Kurt was just finishing cleaning up Daiyu's wound when Kayne was done wrapping my wrist. My hand twitched when I felt something trail along my wrist. I looked down at it; Kayne was carefully dragging his fingers across- just like Killer had done.

I frowned for a moment before shaking my head. Daiyu gave me a small questioning look and I looked at her with a sad look. She nodded.

* * *

-Daiyu's POV—

_I know, Vi. I miss them, too._ It was easy to tell what she was showing me. It didn't help that these guys acted so similar to the ones we had fallen for. Kurt was too much like Kid. The only things that were missing were his violent tendencies.

_Maybe…_ I gasped and jumped away from Kurt. "Vi! Come here!"

I ran into the living room and out onto the balcony. She stepped out with me and gave me a questioning look.

"It is them!"

Her breath stopped for a moment, almost like she was just wishing someone would tell her this. "H-how do you know?"

"Kuma talked about us disturbing their world, right? Well maybe it's because we already existed there! That means Kid and Killer exist here!" I was jumping up and down with excitement.

She gave me a sad smile. "I hope so."

"Hey." Kayne walked up to the doors and looked out at us. "We got to head out. Maybe we'll come back tomorrow to check up you two, alright?"

I ran up to Kurt and wrapped my arms around him. "Okay! We'll see you tomorrow then!"

Kayne rubbed Violet's shoulder before walking away. We watched them leave the house and walk down the road at the back where we first met them.

"Goodbye," Violet whispered. "Maybe you're right, Dai. Maybe Kuma did grant me my wish to say goodbye."

She smiled slightly and I laughed. Maybe it really is true. _I hope you guys keep coming back… I don't want to see Vi sad anymore._

* * *

Extras:

I. AM. DONE! This took SO long! And there you have it, my readers: the final chapter to my story. I had so much fun writing this and I thank all of you who reviewed and followed! I'll miss you all so much :'( But know this: even though I am saying the story is complete, I may still add addition chapters about what happens afterwards. So, please tell me if you want to see anything happen! Please, please, please! And now, for the final chapter shout-outs!

YourWorstNightmare33- Thank you! I hope you liked this chapter as well!

TheAkatsukisPet- That's very true… I hadn't thought of that before. I wish I could hug Bepo…

Miss Doflamingo- I'm glad you liked his dream! Sorry about the confusion with Zoro and Violet. He was just holding back too much, she isn't really that strong :p And sorry about how long it took me to update… It's ridiculous that I can update quicker while in university.

AliceLaw- I'm so happy you still like it! Sorry, Daiyu didn't really get to meet Luffy. Perhaps I can add that in as a little bonus later?

Kyoki no Megami- Thank you for reviewing! It always makes me so happy when someone new reviews! I really hope this chapter makes you happy, too! Ps- My brother used to be nocturnal, so I kind of understand how that is.


End file.
